Who can be the judge of that?
by Allaray
Summary: Some people love at first sight, some love over long distances of time but Lily and James story is different. Lily has always hated James but as time goes she begins to realize maybe she never hated him to start with.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly

Lilly couldn't help but zone everyone out she was too busy thinking about her future, it was all right there in front of her just in her grasp. She wanted her future but she also wanted to savor the past. Sighing she glance out at the rushing scenery and her own reflection. She squinted slightly trying to blur her face when suddenly Potter's face popped up out of nowhere right next to hers. She tried to turn annoyed with him as always but he said "No wait, look" and grabbed hold of her hands ignoring it when she slaped them away.

"What is it?" she asked her tone was seething with agitation. She didn't understand why his presence always made her so frustrated; it just seemed to be, ever since that first day on the train when he made fun of Severus she had disliked him. It was ingrained and something she knew, it was her safe harbor.

With thoughts of Severus came a familiar pang it came around along with it the memory of his voice shouting out the taboo word, she was hurt but mostly she was angry. She didn't want to waste her energy on the future death eater and she had an open opportunity to push it out of her mind.

She turned to look he was now standing next to her swaying slightly because of the train; "Look" He said again a happy grin across his face. Lilly looked up at him paying attention to the details, not to who it was, much.

She had to admit to herself, he had gotten hotter over the holiday, his grin sparkling white, dark hair sticking up in odd ways but still cute, his arms were muscular from years of Quidditch. "Look" he said again slowly as if making sure she could hear him, "You might miss it".

She finally looked out the window wondering what on earth could be so important.

It was beautiful, she had never seen Hogwarts from that angle, it was so large and stuck in between trees, but apparently invisible to muggles. The light from the few ponds and lake struck at the stone castle in odd and yet beautiful ways.

But as soon as she saw it the sooner the train whipped around a corner leaving the view behind. "Told you you were going to miss it if you didn't hurry up didn't I?"

"Yeah," she mumbled silently pondering how such an arrogant toerag could notice something as silently beautiful as that.

"So my Lilly-flower, you were you impressed weren't you, not just by the castle of course" while Potter grinned she glared at him.

"Go away".

"Well if you say so" he sauntered away in such a cocky manner all the respect that he had earned only seconds ago ceased to exist.

After he walked out of the compartment she dug my hands inside my robe groping for her most prized possession. Finally she laid purchase on it pulling out my wand and fingering its designs.

"I don't get why you hate him so much" Alice Tomas said a slight smile on her lips.

"Yeah, his really matured since well you know..." Marlene Johnson said trailing off, while Lilly looked at her a slight smile on her face.

"And not to push you into peer pressure or anything but he quite frankly hasn't been more fanciable than now" Dorcas Meadows stated.

"Is that even a word?" Lilly giggled.

"Don't try to change the subject" Alice scolded.

"Yes well..." Lilly trailed off. The girls could tell Lilly was done with the conversation, and they shifted into different less frustrating talk.

Every now and then people would stop by to talk or say hello but Lilly wasn't really paying much attetion, even though they stopped to say hello to her, she was too busy thinking.

James

"Oi!" Sirus said, smiling and snapping his fingers under peter's ear.

"Bug off Sirus,"Remus said not looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Fine" Sirus said sullenly crossing his arms but grinning widely at James who was paying little or no attention.

"What's up mate?" Sirus asked still grinning.

"Thinking" he answered but didn't elaborate.

"And"

"That's about it"

"Okay at the moment, no offense, you're not so fun" and Sirus went back to snapping under peter's ear.

"Uahh" peter woke up with a start and we all (except peter) started roaring with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling **

Lily

"Welcome, to yet another year here at Hogwarts" professor Dumbledore began, "I am glad to see you all yet again and as for the first years," Dumbledore paused, with his arms spread open wide looked down and smiled at the newbies. Some of them squirmed in their seats still nervous even after they had been sorted."Time to begin" and on that final note the Headmaster came down from the podium and took a seat.

"It's always the same every year I reckon," Lily heard Adam Arcover say. "Dumbledore welcomes us, says some words and we feast"

"That's not true, ever since you-know-who's getting stronger we haven't even sang the school song, have you noticed that? Or how he doesn't mention that we'll be safe at Hogwarts, it's because no one is sure about that anymore, safety I mean." A brown eyed girl interjected.

Lily thought about that, it was true to an extent. No one really was certain about anything anymore including Voldemort. Lily had no fear of the name; it just made her more paranoid than ever.

"Lily earth to lily, you think that Dumbledore will be announcing who the heads are after the feast" Lily looked down plates were stacked with mounds of food everywhere she must've not been paying attention, because the appearing of food was one of lily's favorite things at the feast. It was her first magical memory, well not really, but in Hogwarts.

She grabbed a chicken wing and some potatoes while saying, "I don't know, reckon he will sometime"

"Yea I guess, so being Lily I bet you can't wait to go to McGonagall to get your schedule."

"You know me well" Lily laughed, then shoved a treacle tart into her mouth glancing over at Potter.

James

"I've heard that You-know-who is recruiting more 'death eaters'." Sirius said bitterly. "You know it's enough that you're damn parents want you to join him, Regulus is all game for it. Just because I moved out doesn't mean I don't know stuff" Sirius added sullenly after looking at peter's face.

"Lighten up man, for now let's just enjoy our last year to the fullest" James said putting his hands behind his head but dropping them when they received a Lily-glare.

"Fine" Sirius said, smirking at James."We just need to come up with a wicked good prank."

"Okay" James said nonchalantly.

"I've got an idea"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling**

James

Sirius always found the best spells, jinxes, charms, and hexes to use on people. Like Levicorpus, Obscuro, Amnigote, litria and more.

As Dumbledore raise his hands to silence the crowd James gazed back at lily who was paying undivided attention to the headmaster.

"Now that you're full to the brim, let me just say, the Forbidden forest is banned, as is the spell Levicorpus, voxmentra, and litria. This year we will be holding one dance, it will most likely be the last one we will be seeing for some time now, my apologies to the first through third years, who unfortunately can't take part in this dance. Though third years, I'm sure you'll find a way for a loop hole" Dumbledore winked. "Now Before I forget I would like to mention that Our Head Girl this year is No other than Lily Evans" Lily stood up as the hall clapped and yelled "Go Lily" her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Our Head Boy" Dumbledore said as soon as the roar of students died down and as Lily sat. "Is…" he trailed of and smiled at James before continuing "James Potter"

"No…" James heard Lily gasp a look of shock on her face, Sirius and Remus laughed contently as peter did that little stuttering thing of his. It disappointed James the way she reacted. On the train he could've swore for a second that they connected but he was apparently wrong. He sighed, taking one last look at lily before turning back to face Dumbledore.

"Okay Now First years follow the prefects" As the first years filed out following the prefects excitedly Dumbledore started up a conversation with McGonagall.

James looked down the row of teachers, Professor Grubby, Herbology, Professor Slughorn, Potions, Professor Elixir, Charms, Professor Binns, History of Magic, and Professor Sinistra, Astronomy. James stopped at the Defense against the Dark Arts chair it was unoccupied, _who on earth could be the teacher_, he wondered.

Lily

James was head boy, Lily thought as she was getting up, James. It blew her mind, he had done so much wrong doing and he was head boy.

She realized she had to work with him and her heart skipped a beat but not in joy, no, but in frustration. James was so arrogant and cocky Lily didn't think she could stand working with him. James had done few things that she truly admired and this didn't fit into this category. How could anyone pick him, he hadn't even been a prefect.

"Fretting about James my dear" Alice said jokingly skipping in the limited space in between the students.

"Did you know he was head boy?" Lily asked.

"Yes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling**

Lily

"You knew!" Lily burst out.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No"

She laid down on her bed, hands behind her head; she stared up at the ceiling looking at all the little faucets in the stone.

"Ever wonder how the stone floor hasn't collapsed yet, it's got to be thousands of years old?" Marlene said nonchalantly, glancing over at Lily.

"How did you find out?"Lily said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"James told us"

"All of you!" Lily exclaimed, sitting upright, glancing around at her friends.

"You have no right to complain, you were even there when he told us!"

"I was?" Lily said bewildered.

"Yes, you were. You just looked out the window and didn't pay him any mind" Dorcas said.

"Oh well why…" Lily didn't finish her sentence. "James Potter, how did he become head boy! The trouble maker, a marauder!"

"You like Remus and Sirius and Peter," Alice listed off.

"That's different."

"How?" Marlene said.

"James is no different than the rest of the Marauders."

"Yes he is! He's arrogant and… conceited and full of himself"

"You're talking about the old James, he's changed! He really has."

"Yeah right."

"Why don't you care at all! You know he loves you, don't you?"

"I doubt it, he's just; You know what I don't have to prove anything to you"

"We don't want to argue with you Lily, we just want you to realize that you could be making a mistake here."

"Okay" Lily said going back to staring at the ceiling.

James

"So then we just say the spell and a few students get one nasty surprise." Sirius chuckled at the thought of his prank. "James you've been kind of out of it all day you okay? You're still up for this right?"

"Knock yourself out, Sirius. I'm sure it'll be brilliant, I just don't want anything to do with it."

"What's up with you mate?" Said Sirius looking a little worried.

James leaned back into the couch, sighing"Lily."

"Of course, the flower."

Sirius

"Okay, Remus here's the plan"

* * *

**Cliff Hangers! I love them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling**

Lily

The next morning Lily and Alice skipped merrily down the stairs to the Great Hall as though the fight last night had never even happen. As Lily sat down and reached for a blueberry muffin Marlene looked nervously over at Alice, wondering whether everything was resolved or not.

"So, have any of you gotten your schedules yet"

"Not yet" they answered in unison.

Lily was about to tell them she would be having a free period this year when Potter plopped right down beside her and said "Morning flower, lovely day isn't it? I hope are wedding day is like this, birds chirping and what not."

Lily glared at him hoping he would get the hint and leave her be. Sirius sat down next to James, "Wondering where you were at you just took off so I figured I should come down here. Looks like I was right."

"I don't like you, no go find someplace else to sit." Lily scowled but almost started laughing when Sirius looked at her funny before realizing it wasn't he she was speaking too.

"You don't mean that Lily-flower you know you want me"

His confidence helped fuel Lily's rage as he sat there grinning. She could feel the Hex building up inside her through her hand and to her wand, which was now pointed at James. "Hey, hey, I don't mean any trouble here"

"One of these days" Lily all but growled ignoring James last comment. "You're going to be stupid enough to stick around"

"I doubt that Lily-flower you'd never hurt an innocent soul like me. Plus you just love me to dang much"

Lily laughed coldly "Like to bet on that Potter". Lily's friends looked alarm but Lily didn't back down she couldn't this annoyance had been building up for ages and she wasn't about to let Potter win this one.

"Maybe next week, I've got things to attend to, like for instance planning where our first date will be."

Lily dropped her wand on the table finally coming to her senses which arrived in a warning look from Remus who had just sat down. She was afraid of doing anything stupid but still glared at Potter.

"Told you, you wouldn't hurt me flower" James said as lily heatedly got up and left.

-

Lily's stomach growled as she walked up to McGonagall,_ stupid James. _"Here's your schedule Miss Evans, N.E.W.T level in all your classes well done."

Lily turned and left reading her schedule as she went, potions first then defense, herology, charms, history and finally transfiguration.

She hurried down the hall practically jogging as she rushed into her bedroom and grabbed her Advanced Potion Making.

-

"Welcome students and now that we're all here I believe, oh no wait here comes Mr. Potter" said Slughorn as James burst through the door and said "With one second to spare" taking the only available seat next to Lily.

"Now that we're all here I would like to mention that this will be you're permanent seating arrangement for the year." A chorus of groans erupted as soon as Slughorn mentioned the word permanent including one from Lily and one from Severus. "Oh come on now it won't be that bad, Now we're going to start with the Tinaroas Potion. Would anyone like to mention what it's for? Miss Evans" Slughorn said fondly.

"Cleaning tin" a few slytherians sniggered only to be silenced by a look from Slughorn and James.

As the lessons continued Lily found it harder and harder to concentrate as James kept on leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"Stop it" she whispered.

"I'll stop when I want to" he said leaning close to Lily's ear. Lily found herself becoming more and more conscious of how close his face was and if she were only to turn slightly she would surely be looking him straight in the eyes. Lily pushed all those thought away mortified that her mind would even take her there.

"Will you go out with me?" he questioned into her ear his breath teasing her hair and making her stomach do flips.

"No, now pay attention" Lily said as forcefully as she could manage reminding herself that she hated Potter.

"Lily-flower?" He sing-songed teasingly making it go higher pitch at the end turning it into a question.

She thought it was kind of cute the way he turned her nickname into a song only to tell herself she was kidding herself, Potter was arrogant and she didn't like him.

"No! Stop calling me that!" she said trying to make it quiet but still forceful putting Potter back in his place.

"Please just one date?" He said smiling and placing his hands on the sides of her face to turn it as to see her eyes more properly.

"No!" she said reaching up to pull James hands away. As soon as they were gone she gave her attention to the front of the classroom.

"What was that?" James said putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Stop touching me" Lily whispered shrugging of his hand and shuddering as it fell down her back.

"Why?" said James but he had stopped and was now looking intently at Lily.

She turned to look at him. "I'm trying to learn"

"That's all? Just because you're trying to learn?" he questioned then smirked. "Well that might be the most honest thing you've said all day flower"

She knew he was referring to breakfast and with that came the anger she was feeling from earlier. "In case you haven't noticed" she said irately. "It's just first period, I've got the rest of the day to insult you"

"So you will be seeing me" he said loud enough for a few students to hear. A few turned their heads to look curiously at Lily and James.

"You arrogant bullying toerag" she muttered angrily. She reached inside her robes for her wand when she couldn't find it she franticly took them off. James looked over at her curiously in just her long-sleeved shirt and skirt.

"What's wrong" James asked.

And suddenly Lily stopped and she realized Potter did it, it had to be Potter.

"How could you" she said raising her voice just above a whisper.

"What?" James said taken aback and forgetting to keep his voice in a whisper.

"How could you take my wand?" His face couldn't appeared more surprised if Severus had just slapped him and for a second Lily was unsure but then she thought about it and knew it had to be Potter.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked.

"Lily just asked me for a quill and I couldn't hear her."

"Miss Evans You should've done that before class" but his tone was lighter than before so Lily knew James was off the hook, with Slughorn at least.

"Lily I didn't, I swear" James whispered as soon as Slughorn turned his back.

Lily didn't say anything and turned to look at the potion Slughorn was making.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling**

James

"Lily" when she didn't turn James sighed and taped her on the shoulder. "Lily I really have to talk to you"

"What!" Lily exclaimed as she turned into the defense room. "Do you want to steal any of my other worldly possessions?"

"Lily I…" but James didn't get to finish his sentence he was interrupted by the new defense teacher.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter what, may you not mind my asking, is this dispute about?"

"My wand is missing" Lily blurted out.

"Ah… I see and you accuse Mr. Potter of the theft?" Dumbledore stated the question as though it was not fact or fiction but merely empty words.

"Well yes" Lily said as though it was the obvious answer.

"Do you happen to have any proof on the matter?"

"No" Lily's tone was defensive.

"Then don't immediately assume that it was indeed Mr. Potter. He most likely will turn up to be innocent." Dumbledore smiled at Lily and turned to James. "Keep trying" and then as though the whole previous conversation had never happened he said "Ah… here come the other students take your seats now Miss Evans, Mr. Potter."

James sat behind Lily as the seat beside her was already taken by Dorcas. Remus sat down next to James.

"Blimey I had no clue Dumbledore would be teaching but I reckon he's the best around. What was that You, Lily and Dumbledore were talking about?"

"Caught that did you? Well, Lily thinks I've stolen her wand when I've done no such thing."

Remus looked extremely guilty. "You didn't" James said his expression dangerous.

"No of course not" Remus replied truthfully but he still looked guilty. James decided to drop the matter until further notice.

"May I have your attention please" Dumbledore started, the entire room went silent, all chatter dyeing away. "Thank you. As most of you know there are people on the loose that belong to a muggleborn hating group called the death eaters." James looked around the classroom, at the somber faces, then back to Dumbledore completely transfixed.

"But what some of you may not know is that they are no myth no legend. They follow one that goes by the name of Lord Voldemort" James experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach at the mention of Voldemort's name. "He does not care whether you're muggleborn, half-blood, or as some wizarding families prefer to call it Pureblood. He does not care"

"He'll do whatever he can to get what he wants. And I'm sorry to say that he is rising in power and probably will try to recruit anyone of you" Dumbledore's eyes scanned the room seemingly trying to look at each and every person.

"He went to this very school, walked through those very doors, sat in this very classroom, I taught him as well. It's so very easy to fall into the wrong hands, so very easy to give in and misuse your talents. You need to be brave, after all you are Gryffindors."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Like I'm J.K. Rowling, duh I'm not!**

Lily

On the first day lily felt lucky that she didn't need to explain to the rest of the teachers that her wand was stolen (missing Alice called it).

She was burning with embarrassment of having not kept a better eye on her wand. Not to mention that Potter, James potter, had stolen it. The fact that Lily blamed it all on James made Alice, Marlene and Dorcas more argumentative about the whole subject than ever. They kept on insisting that they had talked to James and he swore he didn't and he would never do such a thing.

"You don't see him swearing on his mother's grave now do you?" Lily snapped back one evening. She was feeling particularly crabby that night. By now Lily had to tell all the teachers (except of course Slughorn, Grubby, and Binns) of her missing wand.

McGonagall actually made a _tsk_ing sound and said she would have to borrow another's wand. Lily's performance was suffering because of it. No matter what wand she tried her wand had always done better.

"Why don't you try accido wand?" Alice suggested on Wednesday.

Lily felt a surge of hope as she raised Alice's wand only to have it dashed when nothing happened.

On Friday Lily sat in an armchair finishing her charms homework. When James appeared next to her she ignored him and continued writing her report on the Alamatiera Charm. "Lily" James said but lily interrupted.

"Give me back my wand you toerag" lily said glaring up at James.

"I didn't steal your bloody wand!" James bellowed and all the students in the common room looked up a silence came over the room all wondering what was going to happen next. "I only came over here to talk about the damn head duties" James yelled pointing at the backside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I wasn't even going to bring up your wand; it had nothing to do with this conversation. Would you just get over it already?"

"Get over it!" Lily screeched jumping up her book and parchment falling off her lap. "It's my wand! Here just let me take yours how would that feel?"

"I didn't take your wand!"

"You did and you don't give a shit about it!" Lily reached down and picked up her book then lowering her voice "It's my _wand_" she snapped her book shut and sulked out of the room. But before she reached the stairs she turned and said "As for head duties meet me outside the portrait 10:00 patrol."

James

James leaned against the stone wall right outside the portrait of the Fat Lady wondering if Lily would do a no show.

He glanced down at his watch 9:53, this was one of the rare times when he was early. He was being careful not to do anything that would get him further into her bad side.

"Hey" she said her voice held no emotion and it didn't sound like a greeting. "I'll go this way, you can go that way" she pointed.

"No, Bossy much? We're supposed to do this together."

"No, Difficult much? I don't feel like talking to you right now"

"We're doing this by the rules no matter how much you hate me"

"Sure because since when has Potter ever followed the rules?" Lily laughed bitterly but followed James down the hall.

"When are we going to set up the schedule for the Prefects to patrol?"

"I already did" Lily answered indifferently.

"What!" James said starting to get annoyed at Lily he did like her but she was testing him all the same.

"You heard me right"

"God you need an attitude adjustment" James muttered.

"What! I need an attitude adjustment! I do?" Lily said her temper flaring. "I think you need some type of therapy! IN case you haven't noticed you're the one stealing wands."

"Where's your Proof Evans? Where?" he felt like pulling his hair out, he didn't understand how Lily could pin this on him or why she did. He looked over at her an expression that would be appropriate of being slapped was on her face."What?" James spat out at her rubbing his temples.

"Evans" she whispered.

"Yeah that is your last name isn't it?"

"Can I borrow your wand?" Lily said so suddenly James didn't trust her.

"No"

"Why?"

"You'll probably beak it or snap it in half or curse me with it" at that exact moment lily jumped up reaching for the wand that James held high in his hand.

* * *

**More Cliff hangers don't you just enjoy them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Like I'm J.K. Rowling, duh I'm not!**

Lily

Lily grabbed the wand from James' hand accidently knocking him down. He pulled her down with him their bodies landing with a thud. "Uah" air came involuntary out of their lungs.

"Want to stay in this position flower?" James asked looking into her emerald green eyes.

The moment emerald met hazel however Lily said "Not really" she pushed herself off of him. She pointed his wand at him and said "_accido wand_."

When James gave her a grim smile from the floor and nothing happened, Lily's mind raced for another answer.

"Maybe it's in the common room" Lily turned to face its direction. "_Accido wand" _she said again.

This time she could feel the magic come from within her and find its way to the tip of the wand. She was surprised at how well James wand worked for her, not as well as her wand but definitely better than the others.

She grinned; it would come now she was sure of it. She turned and was giving a now standing James a smug smile when she heard a familiar voice saying. "What the bloody hell, wand, I need you for bait"

As Sirius came into view along with Lily's wand, which rushed into Lily's opened hand. Lily dumbfounded gave James's wand back. James let out a dark shout of laughter while Sirius stopped in place his eyes opening wide.

"Hi" Sirius said timidly

"It was you?" Lily said in shock.

"You made my life a living hell padfoot, for a prank?"

"Err, something like that" at that Sirius broke off in a dead sprint with Lily and James following not far behind.

Lily noticed that James was at least 3 strides ahead of Lily and the moment he pulled out his wand to get a little revenge Sirius yelled "Mooney, Wormtail Now!"

Lily heard Peter and Remus each shout separate spells. Lily felt her feet heat up then become stick in place, the rest of her body trying to continue to go forward she gasped as the breathe got knocked out of her.

She looked over at James who was swearing fluently while watching a blue puff of smoke rise in the air and arranges itself into an M before it disappeared with a crack.

"Damn it Sirius" Lily said as she tried to pull her leg out of the sticky mess below her.

"Stop" James Said looking back at her. He was tense and he visibly relaxed as Lily became still. "If you struggle you're head will begin to expand, grow bigger whatever"

"What!" Lily said not sure if she should believe him.

"They use it at Gringotts. The Sticky spell acts like muggle tape or super blue only very strong. They use it to hold pictures, lamps in place well, you get the picture. But If anyone attempts to take it, by struggling to pull it off it sets off the second spell, it'll double in size and continue from there by the time you get it off it'll be very visible what you're trying to steal."

"Okay, that makes sense, but how do you know so much about it?"

James chuckled, "You don't miss much do you? Sirius was going to use it on some Slytherians, God I can't believe he used it on me. I'm going to kill him when I see him!"

"And when exactly is that?" Lily asked nervously they only had about thirty minutes left to patrol, then it would be considered after hours.

"Any time at all" he laughed but seeing Lily's worried expression he went serious again. "But knowing Sirius he doesn't want people to suffer, for too long anyway. It could be from thirty minutes to an hour"

"An hour!" Lily exclaimed. "How can anyone not move for an hour?"

"But because he knows us it'll probably be around a half hour"

"God I'm with you when you go to kill Sirius, I can't believe he stole my wand!" But as soon as Lily brought up her wand she regretted it.

"That reminds me, I think you owe someone an apology"

"Look James I'm sorry I just…"

"Blamed a saint for something he didn't do!" Lily could tell from his tone that he was teasing.

"Look I'm sorry I'll do anything, I swear, to make it up for you!" Lily looked at him wondering what he would make her do.

"Anything?" he asked looking deep in thought.

"Anything" Lily answered.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes I just wish you'd forgive me for being so…" she paused "for a lack of better words, rash"

"Fine, I'm going to think about what you can do for me while I also contemplate a way for us to get out of this earlier"

"Okay, did Sirius tell you a counter curse?" Lily asked she was looking around at the paintings wondering if there was something she could use. She realized she couldn't see well it was so dark out. "_L__umos._"

"No" James eyes dilated at the sudden light. "At least I don't think so. I wasn't paying much attention, I told James I didn't want to have any part to do with it"

"Really?" Lily asked slightly awed wondering if Alice was right about James.

"Yeah" he answered not paying much attention and certainly not realizing the change going on inside Lily's brain.

"James"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"You already said you were sorry, I get it."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for everything, all the insults, and the dises" she smiled weakly looking over at his black hair that stuck up in the least likely places, his muscles that showed through his t-shirt, his glasses that fit his face so well it was like they were a part of him.

"Really? You're serious" James said looking over at Lily, he sounded surprised and Lily didn't blame him, she had been convinced that she hated him ever since that first year.

"Yeah, at least I think I am, friends?" Lily smiled at him and reached her hand out for him to shake.

He looked down at her hand this time he looked more than surprised he looked shocked. He looked up at her hazel meeting green then down at her hand again. He then reached his hand out but there still was about a foot of space between them, without thinking Lily reached out struggling to lean farther. "Lily!" James said in alarm as her head doubled in size.

"Ah… this feels so weird" Lily screeched.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get out of this" after that James frantically began to say counter-jinxes saying them so fast one after another that it was hard for Lily to differentiate between them.

"_Nox"_ James said in desperation.

As the light extinguished Lily said in annoyance "That's for Lumos! You Idiot"

"Hey what happened to friends?" James asked.

"Old habits die hard? Plus friends can still insult each other"

"Okay whatever you say" then James said a counter-jinxes and Lily felt her feet release.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry my compter stopped working and then, well it's fixed now. **

* * *

James

"I'm going to kill him" James said. He was walking so fast that Lily had to almost run to keep up.

"James" Lily said but he wasn't paying any attention. "James" Lily repeated.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't feel so" and then Lily threw up. James rushed over pulling her hair back from her face. With one hand he tried to conjure a bucket from thin air not once but twice he failed miserably each time.

"Here let me try" and lily made a bucket appear on her first attempt.

"Huh, maybe you are better at charms than me."

Lily laughed feebly "How long have I been trying to tell you that I'm better at every subject than you?"

"Now who's the arrogant one? Anyway that's not true I'm better at Transfiguration even if McGonagall hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, just thinks you're a little too cocky and not to mention you prank just about everyone in sight." Lily threw up again leaning over the bucket.

"Not everyone, plus it was all just for a laugh, and I'm over that now"

"Okay, whatever you say"

"No it's true. It's your Oversized head that's making you throw up you know. The spell wasn't intended for human bodies, so our immune system tries to fight back it's rather, interesting I guess."

"Yeah, interesting sure" Lily said after she threw up once again.

"It is"

"Okay, do you know a counter-jinx?" Lily asked weakly "water?"

"Here" James said conjuring a cup and saying "_Aguamenti_". He gave Lily the cup then put his arm around her waist and began dragging her down the hall. "Come on"

Lily

When they reached the common room Lily started dry-heaving and swearing at Sirius mentally, one of them including a very well worded insult to his mother.

"Sirius, come out come out wherever you are" James said his tone seething with rage.

"He's up in your room… oh Lily what happened" a student gasped, but Lily was already occupied so James answered for her.

"Sirius happened"

"Oh… you should take her to madam Promfrey"

"Soon" James answered while attempting to drop lily on the maroon couch.

"No, I want to be there"

"Fine" James growled.

He pulled Lily up the steps "You do know that you're breaking a rule, right?"

"At the moment I could care less" Lily gasped.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't either"

"You wouldn't have cared anyway"

"Yes I guess you're right"

They both grinned as James heaved Lily around the curve in the staircase. "See I know you well"

"Not really, you thought I stole your wand didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess I was a little quick judging"

"Quick judging?"

"Hey, no making fun of my word choices; how much farther?"

"Right… here" James said opening the door to find Sirius laughing at some joke Remus just cracked.

"Hello" James said. Watching in amusement as all three guys eyes went wide and Sirius leapt to his feet.

"How'd you get out?" Sirius asked looking amazed.

"Said every counter-jinx I know" James said.

"Oh Lily nice head" Sirius chortled.

"Put it back" James said darkly.

"Fine, fine but do you know the counter-jinx I haven't got a clue"

"Sirius!"

"I am serious" Sirius laughed. "I thought you knew my name James"

"Sirius seriously"

"Fine but I actually was serious I don't know the counter-jinx"

"You've got to be joking!" James cursed under his breath.

"Hey take it easy mate just go up to Promfrey"

James swore again. Lily who had been watching the whole scene unfold threw up again.

"Oh sorry about that Lily" Remus said.

"God, now you're sorry" Lily choked out.

"Come on" James pulled Lily out of the room.

"Oohhh…" the boys chorused.

"Don't think I forgot about you, you'll go through hell-fire when I'm back"


	10. Chapter 10

Lily

Lily couldn't manage to keep her eyes open; they kept falling shut no matter how hard she tried. She had the odd sensation of flying until at least she focused on her feet which were dragging on the ground.

Every now and then James would have to stop to let her throw up and she couldn't get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"God this is nasty" Lily moaned.

"Don't worry we're almost there" James said soothingly. Lily felt him pause and push the doors open. "Madam Promfrey!" James yelled.

"What are students doing up at…" Madam Promfrey paused in horror when she came to into view. "My god young man what have you done to poor Miss Evans?"

"I didn't" James said defensively.

"See look," Lily laughed. "You'll always have the reputation of a trouble maker"

"Mr. Potter what happen?"

"We were out doing our head duties and someone played a prank on us"

"Did you happen to see who?"

"No Ma'am"

Lily looked at James, he was a trouble-maker but if one thing he was so loyal to his friends. No matter what they just did he stood by them. It made Lily wonder again if Alice was right about him.

Lily then threw up into the bucket. "Oh my… come along now Miss Evans…" she grabed lily's arm and began to pull her away. "You can leave now Mr. Potter"

"No I'd rather…"

"It's after hours Mr. Potter I will not hear of it!"

"Okay, see you around Lily"

"You forgot the flower part"

"See you around Lily-flower"

And Lily watched as he walked away.

James

James stormed through the halls, mad as hell, and heard Lily's words replay in his mind "You'll always have the reputation of a trouble maker".

_I'm going to kill Sirius_, but some of the fire was extinguished by Lily's words.

"Peppermint Trikeald" James said to the Fat Lady his mind elsewhere, mainly Lily.

"They're still up there" the student said, glancing at James enraged face, a few girls looked at him and giggled saying "Hi James" but he paid them no mind.

He stormed up the stairwell. "You know what Padfoot you're pretty damn lucky that I had time to…" James head whipped around the room no one was there. "Hello?" he asked looking around. "Damn it Sirius! Really" he ran to his trunk pulling it out from under the bed. James flipped it open, searching through it twice only to be certain his cloak was nowhere to be found.

"Stealing has started to become a nasty habit of yours hasn't Sirius?"

"Yeah Unfortunately I just had to take Lily's wand?"

James turned to the area where Sirius voice was coming from, He smirked upon seeing six pairs of shoes.

He reached down putting his hand right above the shoes, getting ready to pull the cloak away he said "And time for the big reveal" only to be kicked in the face.

"Uahh…" James put his hand to his nose which was broken and bleeding all over the stone floor. "God…" James didn't get to finish his sentence he choked on the blood now spilling into his mouth.

"Reds a nice color for you mate, personally though I think blue compliments your eyes" Sirius laughed.

"Shut up Sirius, here James _Episkey_"

"You know Sirius he can't help himself" Peter stuttered.

James grunted and pulled the invisibility cloak off of the trio. "Why the hell did you go steal Lily's wand? And how did you even get it?"

"Simple and easy she left it lying on the table and I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to get you two together."

"Together! She hated me!"

"Yea well see when she found out it was me and not you, she sweetened up to you a little now didn't she?"

"God no! I'll never she you're warped logic. Okay so if this was all for my greater good why oh why did you kick me just then?"

"We're Wizards Mate! Obvious answer right there"

"Like Peter said he can't help himself once it's there, it's there"

"For once this man needs to learn some self control" James said rubbing his nose.

Lily

Lily woke up to the sound of Madam Promfrey chasing out a very noisy Peter, Remus, and Sirius.

They had put a spell on a pair of pots and pans banging them together and shouting "Lily-flower you're James-y wants to see you"

Lily had answered with a grunt.

She sat up glaring at Sirius as he was forced out the door. "In the distant future you'll understand why this was nescary for your well being"

Lily didn't know if he was talking about the prank or the wake up call, she honestly didn't care.

"You're free to go now Miss Evans." Madam Promfrey said looking a little frazzled with her hair sticking up out of its usual tight bun. Lily couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She rubbed her growling stomach, time for breakfast.

As Lily walked down the Grand Staircase a sudden Idea hit her, who said she had to be completely good her last year? It was time for Revenge.

James

"When will Lily be out of the Hospital wing?" Dorcas asked looking worried.

"Don't worry it wasn't that bad!" Sirius said happily slathering butter on his toast.

"Easy for you to say," Marlene snaped.

"Hey, hey, hey no need to get defensive" Sirius raised his toast in the air waving it around in silly circles. "for a great soul like myself deserves proper treatment"

"Oh look there's Lily" everyone turned (Including James) and waved.

She waved back weakly sitting down next to a very astonished James."What I miss?" she asked looking around at her gaping friends. "What's up with you guys?"

"Well fine ignore me!" Sirius added for dramatic effect.

"God how can you be so… urgh… sometimes Sirius I just want to wring your scrawny little neck"

"Yes I do resemble a Bean Pole don't I. Okay moving on, no more talk of my gloriousness," Alice groaned.

"Oh hey Frank!" Alice said as he sat down next to her giving her a kiss.

"Hello I was talking here!"

"Sorry continue"

"Lily why aren't you all gloom and doom with me? Being you you'd totally have a grudge on me."

"Yeah well maybe I've turned over a new leaf" James looked at Lily questionly she just waved him away.

"A new leaf, huh?" Sirius said suggestively looking between James and Lily.

James let loose a nicely aimed kick right to Sirius's shin. "Ouch"

"What was that?" Lily asked confused.

"Nothing" Sirius said giving James a questioning look of which James responded with another kick. "Gurgh"

When everyone had moved on to a different conversations James said, "That's for my nose"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry"

"What's that about a nose?"

"Sirius kicked me in the face last night"

"You so do not want to know what we were doing" Sirius winked at Lily.

"Ew… God Sirius you're so gross"

"But you love me anyways"

"You have no idea" Lily muttered smirking.

**Oh My, I'm sorry I Posted Chapter 8 Twice, totally accidental oops! **

**Oh and are James & Lily moving too fast? Or just right?**


	11. Chapter 11

James

As the day moved on James thought about the night before and how so much had changed. Lily had opened up, a little, and she'd even asked to be friends.

It pleased and displeased James, he thought back to the last few years. He was sure that Lily and he had just gotten off on the wrong foot. That day on the train, there were so many what ifs, like what if snivullus hadn't been in the compartment with lily or James hadn't taken it too far with the teasing. _But she likes_ _liked,_ _Sirius_.

He sighed walking into potions he glanced around the room; the most delicious smell was coming from a pot to his left. He glanced over to his right were one student was looking at a particularly gross looking potion. He noticed that most of the students were standing over the potion to his left he had caught himself wandering over there too.

He bumped into Lily who was inhaling deeply she smiled sweetly at him then went back to speaking to Dorcas. He waved awkwardly even though she had already turned her back on him.

"Oi, Remus!" James said thumping him on the back.

"Hi, what took you so long?"

"Forgot my book," James said plainly holding it up for Remus to see.

"Err… great, Sirius sure was surprised when Lily didn't chew him out this morning."

"No more surprised than me. God so she holds a grudge over me for almost seven years yet Sirius actually pranks her and she doesn't do anything! It's not like her at all. Knowing her she'll probably poison him in his sleep."

"I doubt that James, would she ever do anything to get a detention? Maybe you don't know her as well as you think."

"Funny that's what I told her about me."

"See, I doubt either of you know each other that well… oh look here comes Slughorn" Remus took a deep breath.

Lily

Slughorn walked into the dungeon in his extravagant cloths, smiled at all the pictures of former students, and rounded the table with the potions turning to the students a big smile under his Mustache.

"Miss Evans, Miss Meadows" slughorn nodded his head in greeting. "Now then, Scales out, _Advanced Potion-Making_, Potion kits"

"Oh no, Professor Slughorn" Lily raised her hand.

"Yes?" Slughorn said clearly a little annoyed at being interrupted, even if it was his favorite student.

"I forgot my Advanced Potion-Making upstairs, I was in the hospital wing last night" a few students gasped a said "Lily what happened?" only to be shushed by Slughorn.

"Oh yes I heard about your little mishap last night, Just share with Mr. Potter"

"Okay" Lily answered while all the students found their seats.

"Now then, as you all know we studied these two potions last year, can anyone name them? Miss Evans," Slughorn beamed. He pointed to the potion nearest two Ravenclaws.

"Polyjuice Potion, sir."

"Yes, yes, a potion that changes you into any one person extremely difficult to make and this one?" Slughorn nodded his head towards a potion in the middle.

"Draught of the Living death, Professor."

"Yes, yes! And this one?"

"Alicantino."

"Excellent easily recognized by its gruesome appearance changes anyone person into any object they wish for a day. And finally"

"Amortentia!"

"Yes, Excellent Miss Evans does anyone know what… Miss Alxezandar?"

"It's a love Potion"

"Yes…" Slughorn was interrupted by a few sighs from the Ravenclaws and snickers from the Slytherians.

"The Most powerful love potion in the world" A small blue-eyed girl interjected excitedly.

"Yes," Slughorn chuckled. "Very enthusiastic, it smells different to everyone, based on what attracts you. Usually it's three things, typically a food, an object like wood or toothpaste, and a person's distinctive smell"

Lily felt a light blush on her cheeks as she noticed James grinning and winking at her. She breathed deeply trying to see if the smell of Peaches, Strawberry shampoo, and a musky-woody smell, like something you would find in a forest, could be differentiated from each other. Yes the musky scent was stronger, she wondered what made it so potent, it seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room, not from just the potion itself.

"Yum," James sighed into Lily's ear.

"Shut up and pay attention."

"Fine, fine."

James paused for a second then whispered in Lily's ear again, "Not trying to be nosey or anything but um, I was certain you would have a row with Sirius" he looked over at her all probing her with his eyes.

"I," Lily paused looking up at James. "I need your Help"

"What? Lily Evans, needing help?"

"Yes, do you have any ideas for revenge?"


	12. Chapter 12

James

"Very plainly stated my Lily-flower" James smirked.

"Stop calling me that, I just need some type of a plan, I kind of have a plan but you're the evil genius"

"Okay I'll think about it."

"Come on you have to be angry at Sirius to."

"As a matter of fact that makes sense; we'll talk about it on head duties, tonight meet you there." James smiled as Slughorn dismissed the class praising Lily's excellent Siliticonitona Potion.

"Filthy little mud-bloods, always trying to be the overachievers" a tall brown haired boy who stood behind Lily in the door sneered and spat on Lily.

"Ew!" Lily shrieked. She glared at the boy and Severus who was standing next to him. Severus looked down at the ground and his shoes anywhere but Lily's eyes.

"You stay away from her!" James said turning around and putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him shrugging his arm off.

"Blood-traitor and mudblood perfect match!" Severus tried to escape out the door only to be held back by the brown haired boy, "No you stupid boy, you need to learn a thing or two about speaking with traitors and mudbloods."

James looked down for a second only to see Lily griping her wand tightly. "No!" he grabbed her hand forcing her wand out of it.

"Give me back my wand!" Lily said glaring at James.

"No, I'm so not letting you do something Stupid!"

"What is this about, carry on now Mr. Lestersly, Mr. Snape" Slughorn approached the four students, shooing the two Slytherians away. "Now that that's settled, Lily, James, the Slug Club is up for the next Wednesday."

"Oh Sorry, Professor Slughorn, quidditch try outs I can't."

"Oh what a shame, I guess we'll have to do without you Mr. Potter. Well, Miss Evans can you make it? "

"I think I can make it."

"I see, well, carry on, carry on." Slughorn walked back to his desk grabbing a bowl filled with crystallized Pineapple. He stuck four into his mouth waving the two students away.

As soon as they were out of the dungeon Lily said, "I hate those meetings, I can't stand them. Wish I was at least a little decent at quidditch then I could say I was trying out too."

"Hoping I can be a chaser, but if not I guess I could try out for seeker." James looked over at Lily curiously, "Do you want to come?"

"You know the answer to that I can't I just agreed to Slughorn's party thing."

"Yes well dumb question."

"Yes it was. Thanks for sticking up for me" Lily motioned to the spit on her robes.

"I can get that off, now what was that spell?"

Lily

Lily sat in an armchair thinking about a prank she could play on Sirius when really she was supposed to be doing Potions homework. She glanced down at her watch, it was a gift from her father and she had the rising feeling that during these difficult times she was never going to take it off.

Lily remembered early that day during Herbology when Hannah Opanson got pulled out of class only to be told her older brother, Zach, had gotten killed. Lily hadn't seen her all day so she was certain that Hannah had dropped out and wasn't returning anytime soon.

It troubled Lily to think about the attack, Hannah was a muggleborn just as she was herself, she couldn't bear the thought of Voldemort going after her family and she almost wanted to go home and demand they went into hiding. But Lily knew her father would never do such a thing as cowardly as that, sometimes Lily believed the only reason why she got into Gryffindor was because her father was brave, he was one of the bravest men she knew.

"Hey Lily!" Alice greeted with enthusiasm smiling down at her. Alice sat down in the maroon armchair next to Lily's. "So doing Potions homework?" Alice nodded towards the potions book in Lily's hand.

"Something like that" Lily answered mindlessly.

"Something like that?" Alice repeated looking at Lily with a gaze of such intensity that Lily felt she had to explain.

"I'm thinking about Hannah Opanson, it's so distracting and… I'm worried about my family."

"Oh Lily, it's okay I'm sure you're family is just fine" Alice reached over and hugged Lily.

"Yeah I hope so" Lily said sounding on the verge of tears.

"If you want you can borrow my owl and you can send a letter…" Alice moved back to her chair pulling out her text books. "We can do that before the Qudditch tryouts tomorrow are you going to come watch them?"

"No I have a Slug Club meeting" Lily pretend gagged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I have to come too don't I? It's not like I'll actually be trying out for Qudditch."

"I know I wish I could" Lily looked at Alice and they just started laughing. The thought of the two of them on broom was too hilarious.


	13. Chapter 13

James

During James and Remus's free period James listened to Remus rant about the unfairness of his schedule. "Astronomy, James, Astronomy! Because I didn't take it last year I'm forced to do it this year! It's a requirement! How the hell am I supposed to study the moon?"

James shrugged and said, "You might have to have Dumbledore pull a few strings." James glanced up at the sound of the portrait door being swung open. When seeing it was Lilly and Alice however, he abruptly looked down.

He heard Remus snort, James looked up to see Remus smirking and suggested for his predicament "You could say your Ill like usual."

"Well I do look it," Remus looked down at his scarred hands."

James didn't reply but he looked at his gaunt friend, with the skinny arms and legs.

After some time of silence James said looking into the fire his face a brilliant orange, "When's the next full moon?"

"A week from today" Remus replied softly.

"Okay we'll be ready."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, I know I've already said this but you really don't know how much this means to me, what you guys…"

James interrupted "I know mate…"

But this time Remus Interrupted James "When you found out I was sure it would be the end of our friendship but then … Well you really are Noble James."

Lily

Lily walked in the common room to find Remus talking to James, his face looking down at his shoes.

Alice and Lily walked over to an empty table "I have no classes with Sirius at all!" Lily said as soon as they sat down.

"Really? Well that can be a good thing or a bad thing" She paused. "Depending on which way you look at it."

Lily laughed saying she knew what she meant. Lily looked over at James and Remus who were now deep in conversation, Remus using his deeply scared hands to explain his point.

"I'm going to go look at the bulletin board" Lily said as an excuse. She had never seen any Marauder talking to another looking so, serious (especially not Sirius).

As Lily got up Alice nodded and said okay. Lily walked behind the couch on which James was sitting; she got close enough to eavesdrop on the two.

But she was disappointed when she realized they had stopped talking and were silent neither of them noticed her walk behind them up to the bulletin board.

Her eyes grazed over the announcements catching words like lost and found.

Not really satisfied she began to walk over to the couch lingering by the end trying to catch a piece of the conversation.

Finally she overheard Remus say "You really are noble James."

"Not really Remus anyone would stand by their friends."

"You're modest too."

"Lily Evans hardly thinks so, she believes me to be arrogant and conceited."

"The flower's opinion is far off."

"Maybe."

"Cheer up, and enjoy this ever to it's fullest" James smiled as his own words were given back to him.

As Lily walked back to Alice she couldn't help but wonder if Remus was right and she was far-off on James character.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily

In charms Lily enjoyed the time she had a class without James, he had been exceedingly annoying today. He kept on talking to her again and again saying suggestive remarks. She knew he was just trying to see if he could get her to yell at him. And she did in the hall between defense and herbolgy he gave a high-five to Sirius when she swore at him.

James and Sirius had made up but James still agreed to help Lily get her revenge. Lily had stopped speaking to Sirius but he didn't care much, just saying things like "The silent-treatment, 'ey? Brilliant! Now I'll learn my lesson!" He would just laugh and walk away.

Lily had smirked too remembering that after Slughorns party she was going to meet with James for head duties and to discuss the whole prank business.

"This charm is hard!" Marlene complained.

"Focus! Of the mind Miss Johnson will help greatly" Professor Elixir stalked off.

"He's crabby today." Lily commented finally getting the de-cluttering charm to work. Marlene watched as Lily's books stacked themselves. Marlene huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Very good Miss Evans You're the first one to have done it" The praise sounded more like a complaint than anything good. Lily decided that Professor Elixir must be having a bad day he did look a little messed with.

"Mr. Kirkwood," All the students stopped talking and turned to the door that Dumbledore now occupied.

Lily watched the Hufflepuff get up and walk out the door. Lily knew the boy personally so she knew what was coming; his elder sister was an Auror.

Lily mentioned this to Marlene who gasped and said "How horrible poor Alex!"

"Get back to work!" shrilled professor Elixir. At that very minute Alex Kirkwood walked into the room stoney faced, grabed his books and left.

James

James stood next to the portrait of the fat lady waiting for Lily to walk down the stairs.

James mind churned with the prank he had thought up and he was planning out ways to get it to work, he just didn't see how Sirius could not see them. James was so caught up in the prank that he didn't even notice when Lily walked down the steps and stood in front of him. She taped him on the shoulder, he jumped whipping around pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Hey" Lily laughed. "It's just me."

"Oh, sorry, you scared me!"

"I figured as much."

"After you" James opened up the painting door.

"So how were Quidditch tryouts?" Lily questioned as they strolled down the hall.

"Good, I made chaser," James beamed with delight.

"Congratulations." Lily exclaimed happy for him.

"How was Slug's meeting?"

"Dreadful as usual, all about his *connections and the famous people he's befriended."

James laughed "Well he does have a knack for picking them."

Lily glared up at him (he was about 4 inches taller than her) "Are you talking about you?"

"No of course not" James sounded surprised. "I meant you."

Lily instantly softened, "Really?"

"Who else" James ruffled her hair playfully.

Lily flinched and shoved his hand way. _Still no touching _he thought wearily. "Sorry."

"It's okay" Lily answered.

"Really?", James put his hand through hers.

"That's not what I meant!" Lily glared at him while shaking his hand out of hers.

"Are you sure flower?" James smirked.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves" Lily said coldly while grinding her teeth.

"Okay, Okay." James said giving up, for the moment.

"So…do you have any ideas for the prank?" Lily asked eagerly as they turned the corner. He could tell she'd wanted to say this the whole time. James chuckled never thinking that Lily Evans would want to assist him in a prank.

"Do you mean to say flower, that you haven't put thought to it at all? I'm disappointed."

"I'm new to this give me a break, besides stop avoiding the question."

"Fine, so I have two ideas, one of which involves Sirius Black's least favorite color."

* * *

*Family or relations (relatives)


	15. Chapter 15

Lily

Halloween was only four days away; the great hall was decorated with Jack-O-Lanterns and candy-corn. Live bats fluttered around making odd noises and James & Lily were preparing their prank.

Lily downed a bit of pumpkin juice then looked over at James and smiled. James winked back at her then returned to his conversation. Alice, Dorcas and Marlene had seen the whole thing, they pounded Lily with questions, even though Lily assured them it was nothing.

After repeatedly asking Lily about James and not receiving a satisfying answer Alice asked Derrick Tompsan about the Quidditch team.

"I reckon it'll be a fairly decent team this year, what with Potter playing chaser. It won't be as excellent as last year now that the seeker has moved on, this year it's Alison McMasters, she's downright brilliant."

Lily listened to Derrick ramble with interest but soon she was lost, one of the few things Alice and Lily didn't have in common was knowledge of Quidditch. Alice's cousin, Charles, Was a Quidditch Fanatic and taught Alice all the ropes, even if she couldn't play well. So when Lily and Alice were down at the Quidditch Stadium Alice actually understood what was going on while Lily just thought it was cool that the people were flying, on broomsticks.

Lily sighed bored because both Marlene and Dorcas had striked up a conversation with someone else. Lily looked up the table at James, Sirius, Peter and Remus best of friends.

After Lily finished a chicken-wing she started a conversation with Frank Longbottom.

"So how have you and Alice been?"

"Great! Lily can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Of course!" Lily said in a tone that wondered why he would ever doubt her. "You're secret is safe with me."

When he told her she squealed with delight causing both James and Alice to look.

"That's wonderful Frank! Oh I can't wait! Please do hurry!"

"I'm planning over Christmas or Halloween but I think December, being cuddle season, and snow will do nicely"

"You're right much more romantic than Skulls and Jack-O-Lanterns, Oh, I'm so happy for Alice."

Frank smiled then began to talk with Alice who had finally finished her talk. Alice giggled at something he said and kissed him.

Lily smiled to herself, this news was so great she couldn't help but have her moods be lifted.

During desert while Frank was talking to Derrick Alice asked, "What were you and Frank talking about?"

"I can't tell you but he'll have a surprise for you in December."

"Really?" Alice asked brightly. "Oh, but what on earth can it be?"

Lily just smiled to herself.

James

James walked down the spiral staircase that leads to his dorm. He thought about how Lily's smile brightened her emerald eyes.

Lily was waiting in front of the fire a look of glee on her orange tinted face. "That happiness on your face can't be from the prank we're about to pull now, is it Lily-flower?" James commented he looked over at Lily curiously.

"No, guess what?"

"What?" James said playing along and when Lily told him he chuckled and said. "Well, wait to go Frank, I reckoned it was only a matter of time."

"Isn't that so lovely?" Lily asked a happy grin spreading across her face.

"you're acting as though you're love-drunk" James joked, he then grabbed hold of her arm and said "Come on, Sirius will be almost done with supper."

As he pulled her out of the Portrait door she said "I still think it looked wrong when we both got up out of the feast early."

Lily's thery was confirmed whne Nicole Anderson giggled and muttered sorry while walking around them.

"See!" Lily exclaimed.

James stopped and turned Lily to face him, he released her arm only to reach up and put a stray strand of hair back into place. "Do you want to prank Sirius or not?"

"Yes…"

But James interrupted "Then come on!"

Lily

"He'll typically take this shortcut" James stopped abruptly because there came Sirius a girl in tow. On closer inspection Lily could make out a particularly giggly Sophia Smith.

Lily brought her hand up to her mouth to sop from laughing while James smirked and muttered something along the lines of "Sirius".

Sirius pulled Sophia along and sat her down next to him in a window. All the while James & Lily sniggering moved in closer.

"You're so funny!" They heard Sophia giggle and they watched as Sirius snoged her.

"He looks like he'd be a good kisser" Lily commented.

James looked down at her with such a look of intensity that she dare not elaborate.

"Obviously, because he has had so much practice" James snapped crossly. Lily knew it wasn't because he was jealous, James wasn't like that, Sirius was a total player, and Lily knew it was because of what she had said. Though he had no right to get temperamental it's not like he hadn't snoged anyone either.

"Ready?" Lily asked moving closer in.

"Yeah on three, 1, 2, 3!" James and Lily both shouted "_rubescence albication!_" pointing their wands at Sirius.

"Oh!" Sophia said in shock jumping away from Sirius and watching as he turned pink from head to toe.

"What, what's going on?" Sirius said asking Sophia as though she knew the answer. He turned his head in the direction of which the pink jet of light had come from. Lily and James rushed back pressing themselves against the wall. The stone was rubbing into her back and James was ahead of her, she wanted to see what was going on. She placed her hand on his shoulder to balance herself as she leaned forward to watch.

James grinned mischievously down at Lily placing his hand over hers. She glared at him trying to resist and pull away but he was far too strong for her. She forced herself not to dwell on the obvious muscles she was feeling under his shirt and tried to pull away once more, it was no use though. She sighed glowering at James before relaxing and taking in the scene unfolding.

Sirius attention was now turned towards his hands he gasped turning them over, they were a brilliant shade of baby pink.

"Oh! Sirius!" Sophia reached out to touch his shoulder only to turn pink herself.

She gasped taking her new color in. "Oh!" she huffed irately. "Sirius Black! You did this on purpose! And I was ignorant enough to think you actually like me" She shrieked and with that she turned stomping off with an angry look on her face. James and Lily watched as her feet left pink footprints on the floor.

"Wait, Sophie! Where are you going?"

"To Madam Promfrey you git!" She shouted out rounding the corner, almost running into Lily, who was finally released from James.

"That was close" Lily said as soon as she was gone.

The two bursted out laughing carelessly forgetting Sirius was still there.

"James! Lily!" Sirius bellowed as he started to sprint after the two who were running for there lives. "She was so hot! James!"

They ran like that shouting insults at each other down the corridor and up the stairs. They whipped past a few of frightened looking group of first years. One of who curiously touched Sirius's footstep turning a light shade of pink. A few of his friends pointed and roared with laughter.

All the commotion caused a few prefects to rush out and see what was going on. "Sirius Black is chasing the two heads!"

By the time Lily had gotten to the common room James was fifteen steps ahead and Sirius only five behind.

James hastily said "trinkle bobles" and as the door opened sprinting through it.

Lily pushed herself faster in order to make it before the portrait closed. Lily's lungs felt a fire as she made it through the painting, seeing James go four at a time up the staircase, Lily followed.

Sirius was not far behind shouting as many insults as he knew at the top of his lungs.

The few students on the staircase pressed against the cold stone wall in alarm, Sirius's voice echoing, not wanting to be hit.

"And Lily you downright… _arse_" Lily continued to run till she made it to James dorm quickly stepping behind him panting

"Oh, hi Lily I was just asking James here…" Remus broke off mid-sentence upon Sirius entry and started roaring with laughter. "That's a lovely look for you" Remus sniggered, Peter joined in.

"I know" Sirius snarled "Just Excellent."

"What the ruddy hell is this" Sirius pointed to his pink self, "for?"

"Revenge" Lily squeaked like a question, her body tingling at the closeness of her and James.

After a moment's pause Sirius suddenly started laughing while having difficulty saying "Brilliant! James how'd you come up with this?" Sirius spread his arms wide indicating he would like a hug.

James looked at Sirius suspiciously then shrugged stepping forward to give a man hug.

"James!" Lily cried out but it was too late Sirius had slapped James on the back. Lily watched as the color moved from his hand to his head to his feet, till he was completely pink. Lily noted that their eyebrows looked funny as though someone had put a bunch of pink chalk on them.

"Ha! James do I look as ridiculous as you?"

"Of Course," James paused and to everyone's amazement started laughing too. "It's the new style" the two friends roared with laughter, walking out the door obviously heading to Madam Promfey's.

Peter, Remus and Lily all looked at each other Remus trying to gain control of his laughter. Unwisely Peter took a step forward landing in one of the pink footsteps. "I guess I'll be following them then" Peter said miserably He then walked out the door leaving nothing but pink tracks behind.

**Note: **** Look up ****rubescence and albication separately then think about the prank itself.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not JK (sorry)**

James

At least ten people three of them including peter, Sirius, and James were pink in the hospital wing. NO matter how hard Madam Promfrey tried they would not go back to their original color. It was as James intended so he was pleased with himself.

Only Sirius and he thought it was funny, everyone else had somber faces. When Sirius tried speaking to Sophia she crossed her arms and looked away.

Madam Promfrey was beginning to look, to an extent, hysterical Sirius timidly raised his hand and said "Want to call Professor McGonagall?"

James began to laugh at the look on Sirius face when Madam Promfrey lashed back "I do suppose I'll have to do that, seeing as you don't know anything."

Madam Promfrey stomped to the other side of the room, which made James laugh even harder. She then pointed her wand and James watched as she produced a patronus, in the shape of some type of exotic fish. As the slivery mist rushed out of the classroom, James and Sirius began discussing the aspects of the prank, a very curious first year eavesdropping behind them.

"Obviously the work of excellent transfiguration," Professor McGonagall looked directly at James as she said it.

"These students say Miss Evans, Mr. Potter and a pink Mr. Black were seen running through the corridors." Madam Promfrey added.

"Professor," James said to get McGonagall's attention. "I did it, I put the spell on Sirius" James confessed. "Lily was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see and how did you become pink Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked stiffly.

"I touched him" Sirius laughed. "As you probably can notice once you touch something pink it turns pink." Sirius gestured to the others.

"It won't come off till noon tomorrow." James stated nonchalantly.

"Noon?" McGonagall said in a tone of disbelieve.

"Yes, for Sirius anyway for the rest of us, I'm thinking about six or seven in the morning."

"You foolish, foolish boy you'll have a week's worth of detention every Sunday, with Hagrid.

"Wait, next week?" James asked his thoughts on Remus.

"Potter" McGonagall snapped in annoyance. "I have made it clear that you'll be serving detention this Sunday."

"Oh…Okay" James sighed, he was going to have to be the one who told Remus, he had gotten himself into this mess after all.

"And Mr.**Pettegrew, how did you become pink?" McGonagall was obviously suspicious if the whole group of marauders had done it.**

**Peter blushed telling her of his carelessness. "Foolish" McGonagall mumbled striding out of the room leaving Madam Promfrey alone with the ten children.**

**Madam Promfrey looked surprised that Professor McGonagall had left without another word and flustered ordered the children to bed.**

**James flopped down on the uncomfortable spring mattress bouncing up and down several times before becoming stationary. He watched in amusement as the whole bed turned pink sheets and all, including the place where the legs touched the floor.**

**Laughing James rolled over into a more comfortable position. "This is excellent, really James" Sirius said from the next bed over. **

**James stared at the divider wondering if those were flower prints or something else, he never really had paid much attention. The moment James opened his mouth to reply however Madam Promfrey called out "Go to sleep, all of you, and I will have no talking in this room, you understand me?"**

**The room went eerily silent and James continued to stare at the flower shapes before turning over and lying on his back. Looking up at the ceiling he saw several places where water was dripping from the stone. **_**Must be raining**_** James thought it was rather chilly.**

**He wanted to get up and walk to the window but he realized in the morning the tracks he left behind might still be there and Madam Promfrey wouldn't be pleased at all. **

"So you and Lily planed this?" Sirius said after Madam Promfrey left and everyone was asleep.

"Mostly me, but yeah Lily and I."

"She's still mad at me?"

"I actually think she's horrified at what's she's done, in her anger so, you're safe."

"Well it's a lot more teaching than the silent treatment."

After some period of time James said "I can't believe you figured out it was us."

"James, really, sloppy, sloppy work, maybe you're losing your edge" Sirius joked.

"That's alright with me" and as James said the words he knew they were true.

Lily

Lily lay in bed unable to stop thinking enough to fall asleep; her mind was going a hundred kilometers a minute. What happened, had James gotten detention, was Lily going to get detention? Question after question raced through her head.

She wasn't mad a Sirius anymore, she had gotten her revenge; it was just in her satisfaction she saw the light and realized it wasn't the way to go. Though she made up the excuse that if she had been so blinded by her anger she wouldn't have been able to see it anyways.

She was staring up at the ceiling again. That was what she liked about the top bunk she could she could see the stone ceiling with all its interesting patterns.

She had been seeing the same rabbit right above her head for the past seven years. As sleep finally came to her she had two thoughts on her mind, how sad it would be to leave this home away from home and James.

James

James woke up to the sound of Sirius cursing, "What's the matter?" James asked in alarm hopping out of bed to fast and feeling a little wobbly.

"I really hoped when I woke up I would be normal," Sirius was looking down at his still pink hands. "See look yours wore off, I'm so envious!"

James sniggered then said seriously "I bet it's because both Lily and I said it at the same time, I reckoned as much which was why I guessed it would wear off at noon."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Sirius demanded.

"There wasn't really an opportunity."

"What about last night?" At that exact moment Sophia walked by she looked at Sirius funny evidently hearing what he had said. "No, No, No, Sophie, Sophie" He called as she raced out of the room.

Sirius slumped against the wall, turning his whole outline pink. "Honestly man, I think she's long gone."

"No thanks to you," Sirius said glumly.

"Yeah well, you said you forgave me so let's hop up and go."

"No, No, Mr. Black you stay put!" Madam Promfrey walked over to where the two boys were standing.

"What!" Sirius cried out his hands dropping to his sides in what James knew as a sign of objection. James slowly backed up "No! You stay here until I've got this all sorted out" Sirius grumbled.

James stayed in place looking over at Madam Promfrey ready for her explanation "All the footprints are gone," she gestured behind her to the clear floor. "And I will not tolerate anyone else becoming pink!" At that she gave Sirius a warning glance and left the spot to go over to her desk.

"To bad she doesn't have an office it ruins the whole dramatic affect if all she does is walk across the room."

Sirius looked at James for a second and let out a chuckle, "its okay mate see you at noon."

"See you then." James replied walking out of the double doors.

Sirius

"Before I go" a blond headed kid started. "I just wanted to say that was an amazing, brilliant prank."

"You a first year?" Sirius asked glancing at the short kid. _Either he's a midget or he's young._

"Yeah" the blond head kid nodded vigorously. "And I was thinking if you ever wanted to pass along your knowledge, you know it's always welcome."

"That really isn't that bad of an idea, what's your name kid?" Sirius chuckled.

"Colin, Colin Smithingson"

"Brilliant see you around" Colin smiled his eyes lighting up and waved.

"Yeah, probably about noon though" Colin smiled even wider and left out the door.

"That really is a brilliant idea," Sirius whispered to himself thoughtfully.

Lily

As Lily ate her treacle tart in silence she thought of the way Sophia's face had looked when she believed Sirius had done the prank, how hurt it had looked. Since the moment she woke up all she had seen was that look on Sophia's face in her mind's eye. It played at the edge of her thought during conversations, during blasting music, basically nothing seemed to make it go away.

She felt she had to do something, anything at all to make it better. Lily got up shoving her plate upward on the table, not watching as it disappeared from sight. She made her way down the Gryffindor table smiling and waving at the occasional greeting, her mind still on Sophie's face.

When she had made to Sophie, who sat slouched glumly a look of anger on her face, Lily said "Sophie?"

"Yes?" Sophie asked turning around to see who had spoken. "Oh Lily, Hi what do you need."

"Err… well actually I need to tell you something, do you mind going outside the hall to talk about" her friends looked curiously at each other and Lily wondering what could be going on.

"Oh…Um sure, just one second, let me finish this." Sophie put the last bit of scrambled eggs in her mouth and downed it with pumpkin juice. Getting up she told her friends to wait for her by the painting of the Princess near the divination room. With that she got up and followed Lily out of the Great Hall.

They stopped just next to the great wooden double doors, and near the kitchen entrance. "So what is?" Sophie asked lightly smiling.

"You know that prank last night, when you turned pink." Sophia's face had grown somber with each word she nodded curtly signaling Lily to continue. "It wasn't Sirius fault."

"Did Sirius put you up to this?" She demanded waging her finger at Lily. "Because at the moment I'm sick of Sirius."

Sophie looked as though she was going to start crying "Oh, Sophie" Lily said hugging her "its okay…" they were like that for some time before they broke apart.

"Okay you can continue" Sophia said sniffling.

"Honey, Sirius didn't do that, he didn't turn you pink. I did and I just didn't think about the way it would affect other people. Sirius is just as hurt as you are right now and it's all my fault."

"Really?" Sophie asked wiping a few stray tears away with her sleeve.

"Yes, really."

"Oh, thank you Lily, do you know where Sirius is?"

"No not yet I don't, I think he should still be up in the hospital wing, the spell should wear off around noon."

"I'll go up there and check," Sophie started moving for the stairs. "Oh, but wait I can't go up there like this." Sophia said indicating her puffy eyes, and mascara covered face.

"No problem, come with me" Lily said dragging Sophie along.

James

James stood in awe getting bumped her and there by a few people who weren't watching where they were going. James had never thought of it like that, the way Lily had so plainly put it. But it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

He had cam down the Grand staircase to find Lily speaking to a stony-faced looking Sophie. As he came in closer he could finally hear what they were saying.

Lily's words bounced around in his mind _"I just didn't think about the way it would affect other people."_ James had never thought about what his pranks had done to other people, like when he had made Miranda's wart triple in size, she didn't show her face for a week. Or when he'd thrown snowballs at people while invisible, he'd never thought the fight would've gotten so bad. Both people had gotten detention when really the blame was all James. _"It's all my fault"_.

"Hey, how's Sirius?" Remus said coming up behind James.

"Pink," James answered plainly.

"What's wrong you look as though nearly headless nick's walked straight through you?"

"Close enough." James muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily

Lily walked back into the Great Hall a perfect looking Sophie at her side. The pair walked down the Gryffindor table, Sophie placing her finger up indicating her friends to wait.

When Lily got to Remus, Peter, and James Lily stopped walking. She stood behind James who had turned and was now grinning broadly at her, she didn't return the favor. "Do any of you three know if Sirius is out of the hospital wing yet?"

"No, he'll probably be out by noon." With that Lily smiled and motioned for Sophie to go. Sophie giggled.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." As Sophie skipped down the hall and stopped to tell her friends the news Lily sat down, with a rising sense of accomplishment.

As breakfast continued people would come and talk to Lily and James asking them if they had actually turned Sirius pink. "I did, Lily was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." James answered again and again.

Lily wondered if he had told Madam Promfrey that they both had did it, probably not, he was breaking rules about breaking rules, typical Potter.

After a couple more questions Lily was beginning to feel annoyed, she wished she had thought about where she sat. Potter sounded so proud that it was he who did it, Lily pondered as to why he hadn't rated her out. _The __only__ good quality he has_, Lily thought coldly.

"Isn't that right Lily," James said looking at her funny.

"What's the question?" Lily replied almost sneering.

James looked a little taken aback, because he didn't seem to know what to say, he just looked at her. His facial expressions were changing so fast, first confusion, then anger, then remorse, and finally he settled on one, confusion.

"Err…that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" The girl asked timidly seeming to regret ever coming over here.

Lily smiled sweetly at the girl and dripping charisma said "yes, I just happened to be in the way of the two."

"Oh… Um," the girl seemed confused too. Lily could bet she seemed as if she had a multiple personality disorder going from cold and indifferent to all cheerful and sugary within five seconds. "I guess… Well thanks for the information." She finished at last.

Lily watched as she walked away shrugging her shoulders at her friends. "What the hell is wrong?" James asked so abruptly Lily wasn't prepared for the question.

Lily spluttered then crossing her arms just looked at James. "What is it? Are you mad that I didn't tell anyone you helped me, or would you just rather get detention like me?"

"That's not it."

"Aha so you are mad at me!" James looked a little like Sherlock holms minus the cape, hat and magnifying glass, Lily almost laughed. "Well what is it?"

James looked at her for a minute trying to see if she would crack under the pressure and tell him. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Way to be captain obvious, let me guess, you're proud of that too!"

"What the bloody…"

"It's about Sophia, okay!" Lily said hotly.

"I know it was wrong, now" James said remorse filling his tone. "But at the time I was so stupid. But let me remind you, I wasn't the only one who didn't think about the consequences! You didn't either Lily Evans!"

"I know that Potter but at least I did something about it! You were perfectly fine to just let it go like any other thing you've done to hurt people."

"I didn't see the light till this morning," James said quietly.

"Oh, really? You just suddenly after six years of torment see the light? Just like that?" Lily snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"No I had to, think about what I've done a bit, I heard…"

"What!" Lily through her hands up in the air not far from screaming at him. "What is your fake excuse to get out of this? I'm not having it potter! I don't buy it!" Lily pointed to herself.

"Maybe you should just calm down and hear what…"

"I don't have to hear what you're going to say" Lily interrupted. "I already know the gist of it. You really are sorry, you didn't realize, you never thought about it. Is that close?"

"Let me remind you, that you, you were the one who wanted to do the prank not me, I just gave the idea to you!"

"But you didn't stop me!"

"That wasn't what you wanted I wasn't going to go against your wishes after putting my word to it!" James snapped back.

"I'm sick of this," Lily said she got up, doubled checked her pocket for her wand and glared at James walking away.

James

James was seated dumbfounded at Lily's sudden change in behavior, not just a day before she had been smiling and talking to James. She had actually called him a friend, now she was addressing him with his surname.

He glanced over at her in her potions seat; she had been moving her quill a kilometer a minute. She kept on whipping it back and forth and back and forth.

"Take out your quills now, everyone" Slughorn said smiling widely at the classroom. His green overcoat and shining brass buttons gleaming, Slughorn garbed his own Potions book.

"Lily," James whispered. "I'm sorry but I need a quill." James watched as Lily reached down beside her and dropped a quill on his desk. The small bit of ink on it splattered all over James papers. "Damn it, Evans! That was my History homework."

Lily didn't say anything and James knew she was doing all that it took to ignore him. Sullenly James wiped the spilled ink off of his paper; he held it up to the little light coming in from the windows, examining the damage.

Sighing James began to copy down his notes.

Lily

"Lily!" Alice screeched. "Why are you fighting with James?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You won't even speak to him?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine."

"See isn't that easier?"

"No." Alice answered plainly.

"Alice come on you can't be mad at me!" Lily cried out. "If anything you should be on my side!"

"exactly the same situation!" Alice crossed her arms and looked sternly at Lily.

"No it isn't and now we're going to drop it."

"You're making this so difficult!" Alice moaned dropping to the floor.

"Here I'll make it less difficult, when's the next Quidditch game?"

"November first."


	18. Chapter 18

James

"Why so glum, chum?" Sirius laughed at his ridiculous rhyme. "No seriously what's wrong?"

"Sirius I thought we had this straight, I already know your name is serious."

Sirius smirked, "really though, what's wrong?"

"Lily" James answered; he sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Why are you always letting her get to you?"

"Uh… do I have to explain this?"

"No, never mind but you do know you ruined my brilliant plan."

"Oh really, and what was that?"

"The whole wand-stealing thing…"

"That," James interrupted. "Seriously how would _that_ help at all, making her hate me?"

"Simple, I've already explained this to you once you know, when she found out it was me she would feel remorse for being all angry at you. Then she would realize you weren't that bad."

"_Oh, _really _brilliant!_" James said sarcastically. "Why do you have to go and mess with her emotions" James sighed bringing his head up to look at a smug Sirius.

Sirius looked at him like it was the saddest thing he had ever seen. "Because that would be doing something about it, unlike you who wants to wait until she likes you." Sirius pointed out.

James thought over what Sirius had just said, it was true, to an extent. Sirius began to leave, James looked at him questioningly.

"I have to go before Mr. Herbology finds out I'm cured."

Lily

Lily glared up at the ceiling as though it was its fault for all the foolish things she had done recently. Lily realized that she had spent quite some time this year just looking at the ceiling, and just to show the world how wrong it was for giving her all these issues she kicked the pile of blankets at the end of the bed, waiting to hear the muffled thump of them hitting the floor. When finally it came Lily sighed rolling over onto her stomach, her hands supporting her head.

"Why are you still fighting with him?" Alice suddenly burst out as though she had been waiting the whole time to say it.

Lily needed no explanation she knew who the _him_ was but she didn't say anything.

"You tow can never get past this stage" Marlene pointed out leaning back against the wall, slumping a little. Lily hated how there were no chairs in this room. Every dorm got one desk and a chair, yet somehow they must've mixed up on theirs because it contained two desks and not a single chair. It kind of defeated the purpose though they found good use for each of them. One was made into a makeshift beauty station with a mirror Alice had expanded with a charm and the three girls had hung up. Scattered bits and pieces of jewelry and makeup dotted the table. Occasionally when bumped tubes of mascara would come tumbling down and Lily would sigh, lean down and pick it up. The other was made into a storage place. All three drawers were filled with random little necessities like quills and parchment. Lily sat up and looked at her three friends, she loved them but they were a little pushy about the whole potter thing.

"I honestly wasn't even thinking about that." Lily said bluntly. She felt like hitting her head against the wall, she just wanted this to be over, _so you can stare at the ceiling some more_ she thought to herself. Dorcas snorted and shook her head.

"What!" Lily exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, if they had to talk about this for one more second Lily thought she might scream.

"Nothing, it's just no one but Alice and frank seem to be the perfect couple." Dorcas sounded slightly jealous and Lily wondered if she was too.

"So not true! We have our differences!" Alice tried to seem offended but she mostly just seemed pleased as if hearing they were a perfect couple would make it all the more true.

Thoughts of Franks gift to Alice lightened Lily's spirits the tiniest of margins. Lily picked a stray thread on her plaid pajama bottoms, the one petunia had given her grudgingly last Christmas. "I don't know about all this romance shit but we are all going to the Quiddictch match; together." Lily added.

The three girls all smiled and nodded in agreement.

James

Sighing James pulled his scarlet and gold Quidditch robes on. Lily hadn't spoken to him in the last two days and it was really starting to wear on him.

He longed for the short time when they had been friends, it hadn't been exactly as he had wanted it but it was better than this. Head duties didn't help much either when she wouldn't look or speak to him.

James reached into the wooden locker pulling out his stored broom. He looked at the engravings of the phoenix and some other magical bird he had never heard of. The handle and body were a deep mahogany, the twigs on the end smoothed into a point. It was the best broom he had gotten yet and he cherished it.

He knew his parents spoiled him, he knew he was well taken care of and he knew he was arrogant and pride driven at times. But it didn't change much, he was who he was and that was final.

He stroked the broom non-thinking, whirling to face Frank who was snickering.

"I'm not going to comment, I'm afraid you'll hit me with that bat." James said indicating the large wooden bat Frank held in his hands.

"You got that right," Frank joked fingering his Comet 180.

A loud shrill of a whistle came from the mouth of the captain, Derrick Thompsan. "Okay, We're playing Slytherin today, as you all know, you better know that." Derrick added pointing his finger at everyone and landing on Frank who looked particularly confused. The team laughed. "Okay we're playing a nasty group tonight and I will not let this team sink down to their level, you understand? No pushing or shoving, get aggressive though I don't want us to be wimps. Am I clear?"

"Err… can you repeat that please?" James raised his hand, smiling.

Derrick rolled his eyes but had a good natured grin on his face "Any real questions?" his eyes scanned the group.

"Not really." Alison said seriously, James couldn't help but notice she looked as though she had her head in the game already. She looked determined.

"On three, THREE, TWO," James placed his hands in the group of others. "ONE, GRYFFINDORS" the team roared.

As they walked out onto the field James scanned the stands hopping to catch a glimpse of Lily. He didn't notice the group had stopped and ran into an annoyed Alec. "Sorry" James mumbled.

James finally caught sight of Lily's red hair; she sat just below a huge sign with pictures of the whole Gryffindor team on it. It shined Gold and Maroon, flashing between the two, all of the team moving up on their brooms and smiling. James noted with a little pleasure that she sat underneath his picture did that mean anything.

"On my whistle…" James realized he had missed madam Hooches speech and the mount of the brooms. Hastily he pulled the broom under his legs, mounting it in record timing.

James started to get in his game mode, he sized up all the players seeking out little weaknesses that could be seen even here on the ground. Careta Marceto had a bad left knee and though it didn't affect much of her chaser skills it meant she would be a weak flier on her left side.

The keeper had a broken right pinkie and it would make the wide shots difficult. James sized up the beaters, the team needed to keep it away from Averes Zandbaldy he was perfect built for a Chaser and looked lighting quick. James whispered this all quickly into Derrick's ear. Derrick nodded slowly mentioning the slight limp on their seeker. The two captions shook hands, James watched Derricks hand get crushed by the burly seventh year, he spat towards Derricks feet. Derrick acted as though he didn't care, and James admired him for it, show no weaknesses.

On the screech of the whistle fourteen players rose into the air, James watched the Quaffle fly up and then down. It came to James naturally he leaned forward just the slightest, placing his hands farther down the body of the broom. He rocketed forward placing just one hand out and catching the Quaffle. He zigzagged down the field avoiding the bludgers and a few chasers.

Averes was coming on fast, quickly James snapped the ball over to Derrick. Derrick passed it to Karina who passed it back to Derrick, Derrick in desperation passed it over to James who rushed up and faked out the Keeper. James smirked while leaning as though to go to the left then throwing it right.

It passed through the hoop with a blinding accuracy, whooshing through it. The Quaffle sailed downward until the charm kicked in and it moved straight upward rising in the air.

The Keeper, looking ticked, reached out and took it to the center field.

-

"The score is 60 to 60 now folks," the Hufflepuff commentator laughed at his choice of words. James groaned to himself, the commentator had been laughing at his own jokes for the past hour of the game. The crowd actually groaned this time and looking shocked the hufflepuff muttered "Sorry I get a little… never mind…" there was an awkward pause. "Anyway, looks as though Gryffindor is in the lead, James Potter has got the Quaffle and he takes it down field; Passes it to Karina Sch'yould. Who passes it to Derrick Tompsan, it's back to Karina Sch'yould."

James moved forward trying to get open, looking for space to take it down.

"Oh … and Averes Zandbaldy has taken it from Karina Sch'yould. He takes it down the field passes to… no it was a fake out… he's going to score… Oh and an excellent save by Alec Bellesfredge, keeper. Gryffindor has the Quaffle."

James took the Quaffle down barely missing a bludger then passed it to Derrick.

"And… It looks as if Alison has seen the… Yes she has definitely seen something Kurt Woldenhower hasn't." James looked over the back of his shoulder to see Alison quickly zooming off towards an unknown location, he looked more carefully and saw the golden snitch glint in the light.

Quickly he turned back reaching out for the pass, and tucking the Quaffle under his arm he scored effortlessly.

"Alison has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins."

The Slytherin Keeper zoomed off towards the ground and when he had landed threw his broom down in frustration. Smiling James rushed off towards his team, trying to ignore the ache in his shoulder from where a nicely aimed bludger had pummeled him.

The team was jumping in joy and congratulating each other. James looked up in the stands once more scanning for red hair.

Lily

"Party in the common room!" Sirius shouted standing up on the bleachers and waving his arms to get as much attention as possible. Gryffindors all around Lily roared and pumped there fist in the air. Lily shrank a little wonder if the boy next to her was going to fall down. Lily wondered how McGonagall hadn't heard, then again being Sirius he had probably put some enchantment over them all.

Alice was running down the stadium steps to get to Frank, he was still down with the rest of the team. Looking annoyed Alice had to stop to let a group of second years go by. As soon as they were gone she flew down the rest of the steps her blonde hair waving widely.

Lily watched from above as Alice took Frank's beaters bat out of his hands, examining it and then saying something to him. Lily smiled and turned away thinking of how happy Frank made Alice and how happy Alice made Frank. They really were destined for each other.

Lily thought about the five hoops James had scored and the two assist. She had to admit he really was an amazing Flyer. Lily remembered her first year when she'd been standing across from Sev and next to James and Alice.

The moment the young Madam Hooch described and commanded them to say up, Lily remembered seeing her broom roll miserably on the ground. She looked to her left where James said up as well, she watched disgruntled as his broom flew instantly into his hand.

He turned his head grinning cockily at her and wiggled his ears up and down. Laughing he gave Sirius a high-five.

In the end only Severus, Alice and Lily were left. Lily laughed at herself trying to brush it off as no big deal even though it disappointed her that it was taking so long. Simultaneously Alice and Lily said up grinning at each other when both brooms flew through the air into their hands. Smiling at each other at that exact moment they seemed to become friends. At the time Lily didn't know how great of a friend Alice would turn up to be but in the future she looked back at that day as a small turning point.

Lily watched as Severus tried and failed once again to bring the broom higher.

"Do you need any help Snivellus" James had called out, smirking, Lily had never before seen Severus look so defeated. Lily glared at James.

James received a scolding, however he only laughed harder, so a detention was in order as well. James shrugged and acted as though getting detention was the best thing in his life. Lily was disgusted; did he not have any ounce of decency? He was a bully and didn't care about his actions as long as he got a laugh.

Severus feeling as though he had to retaliate somehow sneered, "on the third day Potter; a new record."

"I take Pride in it," James had grinned turning to Sirius and whispering to him. The two started roaring in laughter. Madam Hooch was occupied at the other end of the line unaware of the jibes taking place at the other end.

"I bet you do you filthy…" some other slytherin had started but Madam Hooch stopped it before anything happened.

Lily's resentment sparked at the memory as she recalled all the times James had called Severus, Snivellus.

"Come on, Sirius has Butterbeer!" Marlene cried out excitedly.

"Marlene, tsk, tsk," Lily teasingly scolded.

"Oh shut up" Marlene grinned. She wrapped her hand around Lily's arm, dragging her down the stands.


	19. Chapter 19

James

James walked around the room avoiding the butterbeer and firewhiskey at all cost. He knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. The room smelled of faintly of sweat and alcohol, James groaned to himself, it would take a hell of a lot of spells to get it out before morning.

Sirius clambered over to him, two drinks in hand, looking a little tipsy. "Mate, ear I would give you one but I'm too self fish." Sirius slurred, then chugged down a whole cup, actually making an ahh, sound after he finished.

Instinctively James reached out grabbing the other still full cup away from Sirius, knowing he really shouldn't have another. "Ey" Sirius protested, trying to sound tough but failing miserably and falling into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, mate but I want one too." James fibbed.

Sirius started roaring in laughter. "You're so sober!" Sirius patted James on the back before walking away. James looked after him deciding whether to follow him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble or if Sirius could handle himself.

James sighed taking a whiff of the drink then pulling it away, "Ugh." He didn't know what it was but it was definitely not butterbeer, or firewhiskey.

Seeing a few friends James made his way across the room, around multiple people dancing and spilling drinks, past a set of floating speakers that were belting out music. James couldn't help but notice that the speakers were dangerously close to a few dancing teenagers, it looked as though it might hit Nicole Anderson and Derrick Thompsan in the head any minute. James was grateful that the mute spell had been invited and that McGonagall trusted them enough not to check in on them. Though James wondered how people outside could not feel the vibration of the walls, Sirius had probably came up with something.

The cup still in hand James walked over to a couch where Alice and Frank were feverishly making out. Marlene was nowhere to be seen, Remus was upstairs and peter was trailing along behind Sirius like a lost puppy, which was pretty funny, in Sirius's case. Dorcas was next to Lily downing a drink.

As James walked closer he saw Dorcas point him out and Lily wave. She was so drunk; he could just ell by her manner. Instead of bright and chirpy it was bright and loopy.

"Hey, I want that" Lily grabbed the drink from James hand so suddenly he had no time to prepare. She downed it in one gulp, James groaned as Lily smacked her lips. "Mmm...Water Wine" Lily laughed stupidly.

James was surprised his head snapped up to look curiously at Lily "How do you know that?"

Lily started laughing giddily "I'm not completely good, not like I haven't been to a party or two" Lily rolled her eyes. James sighed getting insanely jealous of whoever was lucky enough to be her date to those parties. At least she's still coherent James thought of Sirius.

"I'll just leave you tow chickadees alone" Dorcas hiccupped and walked away.

"You're really hot" Lily said unexpectedly. She was looking at James completely serious, or as serious as one can get while being drunk.

"What?" James asked bewildered, was this, what she really thought or was it the alcohol talking?

He wondered what he had said to her when he was drunk before. He cringed at the thought of being drunk in front of Lily. He got faint glimpses of a Piñata for some odd reason.

Lily started laughing at James expression. "I mean" Lily sat in the now seated James' lap. "You're so muscular; it's from the Quidditch right?" She ran her finger down his arm.

"Uh" James paused, He loved the contact but he knew Lily would never do it in the right head. Reluctantly he lifted her off his lap and sat her down in the chair next to the couch.

"Fine don't have any fun. Buzz kill" Lily wandered off and bumped into Sirius who gave her another drink.

"Damn it Sirius" James swore under his breath. As Sirius sat down next to James, James yelled in order for Sirius to hear him [loud music], not to mention he was a little irked. "Why'd you give Lily that drink?"

Sirius laughed, and then he suddenly had a personality change. He slumped into the couch visibly relaxing and his eyes drooped. "Just chill" Sirius eyes were half closed his hands spread out arms wide, he sounded like a hippy. "Chill, why doesn't everybody chill, just chill, Relax" Sirius sort of spit at the end.

James started laughing, seriously whishing he could've gotten the whole thing video-taped.

Sirius started laughing too though James doubted he knew why.

Telling Sirius he was leaving, James got up to go walk around some more then he looked out the window. The outside was beautiful, and dark. The Grass was a dark shade of green and the lake a purple, the forbidden forest looked frightening and wondering at the same time. Smoke came billowing out of Hagrid's chimney; finally James looked at the sky. It was a deep navy of a blue but the thing that stood out the most was the bright light in the center of the sky.

James was reminded of Remus and the werewolf transformation, and how he wouldn't be able to come because of detention.

-

"Remus!" James called out banging his fist on the door.

"Come in"

James opened the door slowly, dreading what he had to do next. He walked in to find Remus sitting at the desk, books scattered at his feet. A few quills lay next to his hands and broken bits of charcoal stained the paper underneath it. Homework lay crumbled in one pile, textbooks randomly placed, and on the left a pop can was Remus' sketch pad.

James' reached for the sketchpad ignoring the grunt of protest coming from Remus' direction and began to flip through it.

"These are really **good**". Images of Hogwarts and students flashed up quickly and disappeared. James stopped on one picture in particular. "This is the best one." James pointed showing Remus.

"I know," Remus sighed and grabbed the parchment back. "But it's not like I could show it to anyone."

"No that wouldn't be the best idea you've ever had."

"Sounds like something Sirius would do."

James snorted. "Yeah it does" He laughed. "But when he got to Askaban he would realize he doesn't like it there so much."

Remus snorted too. "You're right, so…"

"I have something I need to tell you."

Remus swirled around it the wooden chair not paying any mind to the creeks and groans. His eyes were bright, eager for the little bit of news James was going to tell him. James hated himself as he said it wanted to let himself hang from his ankle for an hour and see if it cleared his stupid head any. "I can't with you during the transformation." James said it quickly, like ripping of a Band-Aid quick yet still just as painful.

James watched as Remus' face ashen, turning a brilliant white to a light shade of gray in the snap of a finger. "Why?" Remus asked not able to hide his disappointment, his utter terror at changing into a monster, all alone, and helpless.

"Detention, for turning Sirius pink," James paused scuffing his shoe against the hard stone of the floor, examining the loose threads of the lining of his jeans. "We both have it."

Remus slumped in his chair pushing the little spring farther a crack that sounded almost as if something had broken into two. James pulled out his wand ready to repair it on a minutes' notice.

Remus didn't seem to notice, his mind was in another place. "But Peter's so small."

"Are you sure you'll be okay mate?" James asked worried, he could always ditch detention besides this was more important than James punishment anyway.

"I'll be fine," Remus said seeming to finally come back to life. He smiled at James "Go watch over you're flower."


	20. Chapter 20

Here I am again, Lily thought wryly, staring at the ceiling. Though that wasn't technically true this time her face was in the pillow.

"What did I do? Lily cringed as a few mental flashbacks from the earlier part of the evening resurfaced.

Lily's muffled voice was hard to decipher at first, it took Alice a few seconds to understand. "Oh, It wasn't so bad, well that was until you were thinking about going out onto the grounds and skinny dipping." Alice laughed. Lily blushed a deep red, feeling the fire reached all the way up to her ears, knowing Alice would be able to see. "But don't worry," Alice continued as though she hadn't seen anything and Lily was deeply gratified. At the moment it was easier for them both to pretend nothing had happened than to call each other out. "James stopped you from doing anything too stupid," Alice paused. "Multiple times."

Lily groaned and didn't answer; she was starting to remember vague pieces of her foolishness. She was experiencing a rising feeling of gratitude, Marlene was right, they really couldn't get past the one hates the other stage and it was all Lily's flaring temper's fault. Lily sighed and rolled over, all she wanted right now was to get along with him and at least be on speaking terms.

"How am I going to make it through the day? All the stuff I did was so embarrassing" Lily moaned remembering her little fiasco with James.

"Just pretend you don't remember any of it" Alice chortled.

"It wouldn't hurt to be the tiniest bit sympathetic, you know. I have a wicked hangover." Lily rubbed her temples trying to make the ache go away. "And even I wouldn't test me" after a short pause Lily added "you had nothing to drink?"

"No I didn't have a thing" Alice said smugly.

"Goody, Good" Lily hissed under her breath.

"What was that little miss I _never_ touch alcohol? News flash you just did!"

"Alice I was kidding what's _wrong_?" Lily asked sitting up in alarm. She ignored the swooping sensation in her head and examined Alice closer. Alice hardly was ever snappy with Lily and even when she was upset about something she only ever was really bitter when something was _really _wrong.

Alice suddenly burst into tears, sobbing, tears coming out in rivers, rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream.

"Alice," Lily cried out rushing over to her. "Alice what's wrong?" Lily sat down beside her on her bed and wrapped her in a hug pulling her closer and letting her cry it out.

Lily didn't know how long they sat there it could've been hours it could've been a couple of seconds but all Lily did know was her friend needed her. Alice cried and cried, sobbing into Lily's shoulder occasionally reaching over for a tissue. "Where are Marlene and Dorcas?" Lily whispered trying to distract Alice before she jumped straight into the matter on hand.

"At breakfast," Alice blubbered. "Or they were." She looked over at the clock it was long past breakfast in fact it was getting dreadfully close to noon.

"Alice?" Lily asked, watching as Alice turned away slightly and wrapped her arms around her knees, biting her lower lip. Alice knew what was coming she was going to have to explain to Lily, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Alice sighed and wiped her eyes, "I think…" Alice started and stopped, she let out a small sob. "I think I'm going to break up with Frank."

"What! No! Why," Lily exclaimed, Frank would be devastated.

"Because… Well Last night I did something I probably shouldn't have. You know that present you told me about?" Lily just nodded curtly, having an indistinct outline of where Alice was going. "I just wanted to know what it was so bad so I told Frank that you told me what it was. He looked shocked you know like really drop dead shocked, and he asked me if I really knew what it meant. I just kind of looked at him funny and said sure. He asked if it was what I wanted and I said yeah. He said I would get it in December and I told him I wanted it now. He looked at me strangely and said it would have to be December. Well I told him he better give it to me right away and he said that that wasn't possible. So I got mad and yelled at him and said that I didn't want his stupid Gift anyway. And Lily" tears started rolling freely down Alice's cheeks now. Alice sniffled, "he won't talk to me now, like before you were awake I went downstairs into the common room and he just looked at me and turned away. And I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just blew me off giving me this incredulous look and walked away. And Lily I think he doesn't Love me anymore I think he thinks I'm selfish and conceited."

"Oh Alice! You fool girl! It's just the opposite Alice; he thinks you don't love him! Oh, I have to fix this!" Lily leapt up and rushed to the door ignoring Alice's demand for answers.

Lily rushed through the empty common room and out the portrait door, Down the Hall out to the grounds scanning a large crowd of people.

"Nice, Evans," called out Marcus looking her up and down. A few girls giggled, Lily took in her profile mussed up hair, the twisted sisters t-shirt that Marlene had given her last Christmas, no shoes and sweat pants.

"Shut up," Lily said quickly walking over to him. Marcus looked a little taken aback as though surprised that Lily would take the teasing that hard.

"I was just joking Evans."

"Never mind that have you seen Frank Longbottom?"

"What, oh, that fool, yeah down by the pound sad as hell."

"Thanks" Lily had already taken off in a dead sprint towards the pond not paying any attention to the groups of people staring and pointing and shouts of _"Is that Lily Evans?"_

She ran her bare feet freezing and turning numb, but she didn't look back. This was all her fault if only she hadn't told Alice. But she had done it in desperation, Alice would've become suspicious if Lily hadn't told her, Lily couldn't see a way around this situation. It was inevitable, it was simply Alice.

Lily ran harder, finding her stride and evened her breathing, her mind going back to Petunias track meets how she would stand to the side with her parents listening to the coach ramble instruction.

Lily saw James leaning against the stone arch talking with Sirius, they laughed joyfully. Lily wished life was as simple as they made it look, though she knew better life was just the same for them too. Frank was just where Marcus said he would be, standing with his back to Lily, just gazing at the water. The slight breeze picked up and bit Lily's cheeks making them all the redder. The willow next to the pond still had its leaves, blowing right behind Frank; it was almost as if he was standing in the tree.

"Frank!" Lily yelled with her last bit of breath she stopped just next to him breathing so hard she couldn't speak. Frank looked at her bewildered wondering what could be going on.

"Frank, I'm so sorry, she didn't know" Lily paused taking another breath. "She didn't know what the gift was; she didn't realize you were asking her to marry her"

"You what?" a voice behind Lily said. Lily turned slowly, there was Alice standing in her nightgown, she had obviously been following Lily, she was breathing hard but the look on her face was one of shock.

"You honestly didn't know?" Frank asked hopefully, his whole manner seemed to be rising in optimism. He stopped slouching and turning in on himself, his broad shoulders came full, his face opened up.

"I didn't know what?" Alice was crying now, her blond hair whipping into her face and eyes. Lily took a step back, right now she had no place here, right now she was just an observer.

"Alice" Frank said but Alice didn't give him time to continue his thought.

"I thought… why weren't… What's going on?" Alice blubbered. She whipped her tears away with the back of her hand; Lily noticed that she at least had slippers on.

Frank took two steps closer looking at Alice with adoring eyes "It was just a big misunderstanding." He whispered. Frank got down on one knee and reached into his sweat-shirt pocket revealing a little black box in his hand.

Alice was crying so hard but Lily noted the difference, this time it was tears of joy. "Alice Jean Tomas" Alice had already started nodding. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Alice whispered so softly Lily almost didn't hear her say it. Then Alice said it louder with more conviction. "Yes."

Frank Smiled finally opening the little black box, revealing the engagement ring, Alice gasped and leaned in kissing Frank full on the mouth.


	21. Chapter 21

James

"I would greatly appreciate it Mr. Pettigrew if you were to stop the noise and get to work." Professor McGonagall said in that strict way of hers.

Peter looked up blushing and opened his book to said page. James sighed peter would be peter.

He thought about Frank and Alice's engagement, Frank had been bursting with joy so happy that he didn't even mind Sirius comment. "To see a man so happy about to be tied down is a shame." Sirius had sighed shaking his head like it was the saddest thing he had seen in many years.

James muttered a small transferring spell waiting for the black pot to turn into pure gold. "If I wanted to turn anything into gold I might as well have signed up for alchemy" Derrick Thompsan, mumbled as he tried for the fifth time to change his pot to gold.

"Of course Mr. Thompsan if you ever had paid any mind in Transfiguration then you would know that it isn't actually gold it just has it's likeness, it is still in fact that now purple pot you hold in your hands."

James sniggered this might have been one of the longest sentences he had ever heard professor speak apart from her lectures. Derrick blushed and put his lavender pot down, "yes ma'am" he answered automatically and began to frantically reread his instructions.

"Very good Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said examining the gold. "5 points for Gryffindor"

"Nice," Peter pointed to his own and then at James' pot stuttering a little.

"Thanks wormtail"

Lily

"Oh it's so beautiful!" All the girls exclaimed, Lily happily joined in there chatter discussing the beauty of the ring and where Frank could've gotten it. They discussed who should be the maid of honor, all voted for Lily. What should the colors be and should there be a bachelorette party and how long should the reception go and what food was best.

The girls never got tired of it and Alice was so happy, it seemed to be radiating from within her the vibe was so much more tranquil than the day Frank had finally asked. Lily was so relived and thankful, how could she live with herself if she had ruined a marriage?

Alice insisted that it wasn't her fault but Lily remained unconvinced. True to word it was Alice who had tricked Frank into thinking that she didn't love him, but it had been Lily who had told Alice about the gift in the first place.

"Lily can you do me a favor?" Alice asked trying to navigate her way out of a crowd of admiring girls.

"Sure thing." Lily answered quickly smiling at Alice.

"Sirius thought it would be funny to come in and steal my History book, could you go demand it back, your more threatening." Alice smiled mischievously at the last statement letting out a bark of laughter. "That sounded wrong." Alice muttered.

"Okay" Lily grinned. Alice was a little preoccupied already the girls were pounding her with questions and she could only blow them off for so long. "I'll turn him violet if he doesn't."

Lily stepped up the stairs taking them two at the time, she really had begun to loosen up, she didn't care at all that she broke at least three school rules the moment she placed her foot on the first step. Lily wondered what to do about the James predicament, she was still mad at him, even if she had no right to be. She knew she had no right to be angry but she couldn't help it. Lily thought maybe she wasn't mad at him at all but she just needed an excuse. Her anger had been deteriorating over the days, that was one of the things she hated and loved about herself, she couldn't hold a grudge for more than a couple of weeks, especially with people she loves. She stopped in her tracks taken aback by the own direction her thoughts had taken her. Could she, would she, did she love James Potter? No he was too annoying and full of himself; he didn't care about anyone but himself. According to him the sun rose and set on his command, Lily knew she wouldn't be able to love someone like that.

She started up the steps again listing to the scuff of her shoes on the granite stone. Finally she came to the first bedroom on the spiral staircase; she pounded her fist on the door yelling "Sirius!"

To her surprise the door flew open upon the impact of her fist, she fell forward a bit waving her arms and catching her balance. Lily breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced around. No one was in the room, it was completely empty of any _human_ life asides Lily herself. She scanned her eyes across the piles of robes and old assignments. All four trunks lay open and Lily couldn't help herself she looked at them curiously wondering what she would find there. She walked over to the one closest to her it was full of everyday items like cloths, all severely wrinkled, and books but it also had a few pictures of models on motorcycles, they were all in a standstill, Muggle pictures. Different pictures were just motorcycles with handwriting scrawled at the bottom naming the make and year. Lily examined it for just a second longer and found a lone history book toward the bottom. She smiled smugly to herself, obviously this was Sirius'.

Lily knew she should've turned that very second and walked down the steps giving the book to Alice. But she didn't, she was far too curious; she wanted to know what was in the other trunks.

One looked particularly boring everything was organized and Lily could decipher no personality other than this person was a brilliant folder. She looked at a messy one in the far left corner, it had cloths spilling out of it, an odd shimmery cloak, a picture of a new broom model, and a picture of two elderly people standing in front of an extravagant house waving to who was ever behind the camera. They smiled and waved, they were obviously wizards, the picture its self told Lily that it was true, though in the man's pocket out stuck his wand in easy reach. Lily examined the couple closer, the witch had a shock of black hair, and you could tell she was old but her hair itself seemed very young somehow. She had a kind face; wrinkles left behind from many smiles, her blue eyes were sparkling with an intensity that shocked even Lily who wasn't even seeing her in person. Her Lips were pulled up into a chalky smile, she was so pale, she almost seemed translucent. The man had broad shoulders and was lean and muscular even at such an old age. He was hugging the women, letting her lean on him for support, his hair was white as snow and looked wispy and it whipped with the wind of the day, far above his wife's' head. He was grinning, it was the only way to describe his smile it had a mischief to it that Lily knew she had seen somewhere before. When she saw his eyes she gasped, they were hazel and glinting with amusement. These were James parents.

Lily looked at the picture a little longer having a sudden feeling she was looking at something that she should've left private, she was intruding. She dropped it back on top of the cloak and stood up, turning and getting ready to leave when a white paper caught her eye; Remus' sketch pad.

She grinned to herself, she sworn to him she would find it one way or another and it looked as if she had been right. She rushed over and knelt down balancing the history book on her thigh. She began to flip through it looking at the first sketch, it was of Sirius laughing. The next was of the mountains surrounding the castle, the same ones James had showed Lily that spectacular view that day on the train. She ran her hand of the precise lines, Remus was _really _**good**.

She put her thump on the edge flicking the paper back and looking for a sketch that really caught her eye. A brief flash of a picture sent her reeling backwards it had looked like… Lily didn't know. Finally she found it and gasped, there was three of the marauders standing side by side, only they weren't completely human. It was definitely Sirius but he was half dog, Remus was half rat, and James, James was half stag. Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, it was all coming together, this wasn't an excellent drawing that came from Remus' imagination as Lily had first hoped. It was real; it was an excellent drawing that came from Remus' witnessing it happening.

Lily finally understood the nicknames; all except Mooney what could that possibly mean? Lily didn't know she felt something tugging at the corner of her awareness; it was a memory a thread she couldn't quite grasp something to do with Severus.

Lily's mind was working in perfect clarity it all made sense, why in their fifth year they had spent all those months in the library researching, why sometimes missing books from the restricted section would be found in some of their favorite hiding spots. They were unregistered Animagus, it was illegal.

Lily mind was consumed with rage she was seeing red, of course potter would do something illegal like this. All respect for the _marauders _was lost upon this discovery to Lily. She was starting to no longer view them as friends but as criminals. What was noble about this, how could they get out of this?

James, Lily bit the inside of her cheek, a memory resurface from previously that year, the one when she was yelling at him at breakfast and the one were Sirius stole her wand.

Her jaw was flexed and tense she almost ripped the sketch pad that still lay in her hands. She looked down as though just remembering it was there. She threw it back to Remus' trunk in disgust, how could someone as good and wholesome as Remus hang out with these _people?_

Lily stomped out of the room and down the steps not noticing anything but the sound of the pounding of her feet. She came down the stairs, almost surprised that everyone down in the common room was still so happy when her mood had taken a 160.

Alice turned and looked at her confused, Lily's expression was dark and dangerous, and she didn't understand what was going on.

Lily wanted to scream it out to her, tell Alice that her whole world had just shifted because not all of four minutes previously Lily had almost been in love with James Potter. She didn't know it then but she knew it know. She had to take action.

She could never feel the same about him now she was sure of it, Lily didn't know how true those words were.


	22. Chapter 22

James

"So I was thinking" James was saying leaning against the wall, talking to Andy Morrison. She was a pretty girl, bright blue eyes, blond wavy hair, and a bubbly air around her but she wasn't Lily. James had decided that he was going to try and forget Lily, or at least his feelings for her.

It was easier said than done though, that's why James figured he should date someone, find someone he could be with someone that liked him, knew him. If he couldn't achieve what he wanted then he should look for another.

"Yeah?" Andy asked smiling, she looked thrilled, and James had known she would. Girls got that way around him; he didn't really notice it, _most of the time._

"We could go to hogsmeade together sometime, you know" James smiled his best the grin; the one girls seemed to like. He ran his hand through his hair unwittingly, a habit, he looked down at Andy waiting for an answer.

"Really, I mean yeah, I mean yes" Andy said with conviction smiling brightly at him. She was a lot shorter than Lily, James couldn't help but notice.

He grinned devilishly; Sirius was sneaking up behind her wand raised. He kept a straight face; it was always one of his better skills.

"Good, well then it's a date."

"Yeah," Andy sighed happily. At that exact moment Sirius yelled a jinx at Andy, James watched in amazement as her hair began to grow in front of his eyes, it started out at her shoulders and ended on the floor in a matter of seconds. Andy seemed to stagger under the newly added weight; she rubbed her scalp it seemed to hurt. "Oh my god!" She screeched when James started laughing. She punched him in the arm.  
"I'm sorry but that was just, brilliant" James choked on his laughter. "He used me too, though Andy, I probably won't get my date with you now huh?"

"Hell no!" Andy shrieked storming away, tripping and stumbling on her hair.

James gave Sirius a high five, and laughed harder. "Yeah you're totally over it." A bitter voice snapped.

James turned slowly, there was Lily a furious expression on her face. "I'm sorry?" James said confused.

Lily laughed a hostile laugh and walked closer to James and Sirius. "You know the bet?" Lily said haughtily.

"What?" James asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Lily sighed aggravated, and stamped her foot, James just looked down at it startled. "The _bet_" she repeated glowering at him, saying the words slow, as though she were explaining it to a kindergartener. "The one we talked about that day at breakfast."

James seemed to be searching through his mental catalogue searching for the destined memory. "Oh" James said awhile later.

"Yeah, Oh" Lily spat.

"Look, I think you're just being rash"

"Rash" Lily screeched she looked livid, her eyes on fire, she was burning James looking at him in anger he had never experienced from her before. "We'll duel" Lily said abruptly composed. She was still angry but it was more controlled, more contained.

"Lily" James interrupted not liking where this was going.

Lily continued as if he hadn't spoken, "You me trophy room, tonight, after head duties."

"Lily" James started.

"I'll be doing head duties alone tonight on a separate route" Lily said in a distant frigid voice. Lily turned and whipped her hair around, stomping away.

James stared at the spot where she had been, what had he done this time. "I'll be your second" Sirius said seriously.

James gave him an incredulous look and pounded his fist on the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

Lily

Lily crept down the staircase, minding any sound; if she was caught Lily didn't know what she would do. She made it to the first landing double checking the wand in her pocket, it was still there, still made of willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy.

Lily hadn't told the girls were she was going or what she was doing as far as they were concerned she was still out patrolling with _James._

As she tiptoed down the stairs she thought of all the spells she could use everything she knew. How would she defeat James Potter? She would not hurt or injure him, no, she would teach him who was boss and reveal her knowledge. Her knowledge was her everything, without it she couldn't blackmail Potter into doing what she wanted, what she pleased. He would likely surrender once Lily told him that she knew about the Animagus they were. Or at least that was Lily's plan.

James

James paced back and forth already in the trophy room, his invisibility cloak draped over him. He was going to wait for Lily to show. If she didn't well, then he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. Though no one would know, he realized now, there really was no point to it other than James pride and comfort. He would much rather appear to show up late rather than early, it was his typical style.

He walked over to the Quidditch awards and scanned the shelf looking for a particular name and year. James smiled when he found it and reached his arm up to the glass leaning in closer to get a better look. _Charles Potter, Beater; Gryffindor_, the plaque stated. James smiled with pride and slid the cloak off his head for several moments searching for his mother's name over in the academics section.

He thought about Lily while absentmindedly scanning all the names. What could have provoked her to this madness? He reckoned she would explain, she always had before during her anger, it was typical Lily. He wouldn't fight her, not unless his life depended on it. Though he was certain it would not go as far as that. He ducked down and leaned up closer to the glass muttering _"Lumos". _Lily Evans it said, under the academics, one of the top 100 highest grade point averages since the school was founded.

He shivered, it was like a sudden winter wind had blown through, leaving James chilled and warned of the events to come. James shivered again pulling the light silky material over himself waiting for the light footsteps of Lily's delicate and graceful gait.

And they soon come, even lighter than usual, she was probably afraid of being caught. Lily would always be Lily, nothing could change that. James sighed. No she was a free spirit and a stubborn one at that, unwilling to step out of her comfort zone when she wished too. "_Nox_."

James didn't quite understand what Lily's aversion to him was. Sure he had made fun of Severus but it wasn't like he done anything that bad. Didn't she realize it was jealousy that compelled him to be such an arse? He didn't regret using _levicorpus_ that day; he didn't regret it at all. Without that day, that event, Lily and Severus might still be friends, and if Severus got his way, **more.**

James heard a sharp intake of breath and he turned around, there was Lily standing and staring at his feet. James smiled grimly with irony of the situation, he had forgotten to slouch and Lily doesn't miss much. James reckoned it was only a matter of time before Lily came over and pulled the cloak off, he might as well reveal himself with some dignity.

He reached up, the cloak sliding down to expose his arm, and whipped the cloak off waiting for Lily's gasp of shock, shouts of anger. She didn't disappoint, breathing heavily she took out her wand and pointed it at him her face scrunching up in rage. "Lily?" James asked.

Lily interrupted shaking her red hair out of her eyes and frowning "What are you?" She seemed to be sucking all the happiness out of the room to do here will, she was usually so bubbly so care-free. But her she was intense, and focus ready to just about anything to achieve her goal.

"It's just an invisibility cloak" James couldn't believe he was telling Lily this, he had sworn to his father he would tell no one but those closest and most trustworthy to him. "It's been passed down through my family for generations." James said softly, soothingly.

"Okay" lily sneered, wand still ready. "That's fine, I'm just wondering something." Lily glared at James. He looked at her, trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't turn, she did everything possible to avoid eye contact, she even resorted to looking at the floor.

"Yes?" James asked, still looking at her cocking his head to see her face better. She was flushed in the cheeks, her jaw tense, showing obvious signs of anger. Her red hair was tucked behind her ears, falling onto her shoulders and cascading to just above her waist, her lips were spread thin into a straight line. James couldn't see her eyes; the light pouring from her wand made the shadows leap in different directions, prancing about the floor; her eyes were puddles of black un-seeable.

"You know" Lily paused and raised her head, staring daggers at him, "Remus' sketch pad?"

"Yes." James looked at her curiously, where could she be going with this.

"Well," Lily looked at James seeming to ready herself for anything he threw at her. "The other day Sirius stole Alice's history book." Lily paused and James nodded for her to continue. Glowering at James she kept speaking, "And I went up to look for it" James pulled his hand through his hair suddenly getting a feeling he knew what this was about. "I was curious and rummaged through Sirius' trunk, when I found it I saw Remus' sketchpad and flipped through it" James took a sharp breath; he knew now what it was she had seen. How did she know it wasn't just a figment of Remus' imagination? James mind was racing, what all did she know, did she know why they did it, obviously not because she would understood if she knew. "So _Prongs_, are you ready to duel?" Lily was barely containing her anger, James could see that.

"Lily" James said firmly taking a step towards Lily, his wand hidden within easy reach in his black robes. He held his hands up in surrender, taking another step closer. "Lily you've got too…"

"Get away from me!" Lily screeched a shower of reddish-orange sparks barely missing James head. He ducked down looking at Lily in disbelieve, what was she thinking. James mind was racing a mile a minute, _what to do, what to do?_ He wouldn't hurt Lily, that much he was sure of, but how could he stop her from hurting him.

"Listen to my explanation!" James yelled crawling over towards the Quidditch awards.

"Looking for your name Potter?" Lily taunted swirling around casually and pointing her wand down at James feet.

"Damn it Lily, why don't you listen to me," James said leaping up and pulling her arms behind her back.

"Because," Lily said struggling to get out of James grasp. She pulled her leg forward then backward and kicked his shin. James howled and released Lily reflexively. Lily scampered away to the far left corner her wand pointed defensively. "How can I trust a criminal?"

"Lily" James said softly, maybe if he took a calmer approach she would calm down as well.

"What?"

"_Expelliarmus" _James shouted his wand suddenly in his hand.

Lily watched in horror as her wand flipped through the air and landed with a clatter a foot away from her. Confused Lily glanced over at James who was still holding his wand. "Why didn't you jinx me?" Lily demanded.

"I could never hurt you Lily." James paused getting ready to say more.

"_Stupefy_" Lily screamed, she had slid across the floor, reached her wand and held it triumphantly in her hands. James reached up blocking the spell easily, not watching as it rebounded out the entrance and into the corridor setting the painting of the drunken sailors on fire.

Lily looked dumbfounded as the picture burst into flames. "Ah," Lily heard the sailors scream escaping out of there painting avoiding being burnt to crisp.

"_Aguamenti" _Lily pointed to the picture and watched it steam. It was charred and black, the other pictures whispering in fear, running through their frames to the farthest they could reach.

"Lily," James said speaking and concentrating on the constant stream of light coming at him. "Hear me out. You know Severus?" Lily gasped and started fighting with more feeling, how dare he mention Severus to him. Sure she had broken off the friendship, but it was still an open wound. And here was James, rubbing dirt in it. "Yea Severus, what he told you about Remus it's true, it's all true. We had to help him, we had too…" James voice trailed off, he had let his guard off for a second just a second, all to explain to Lily, and Lily had taken advantage. " _Arcam__aliga!_" She bellowed watching it hit James square in the chest. The spell did what she had wanted, it threw James back, but Lily's rage had added a boost to the spell. James flew back farther than Lily had ever expected and with such a force that he hit the glass of the trophy case, breaking through it.

Lily stood and watched in shock, seeing it all as if in slow motion. James caught her eye and glared at her with such a look of hatred that Lily was taken aback. He smashed into the glass and Lily watched as it shattered, falling down in rivers, cutting pieces of James handsome skin, like it was his skin was nothing, nothing but a thin sheet of paper easily ripped. The glass continued to fall, making music that Lily couldn't here, didn't want to hear. James crashed into the trophies one falling out and shattering on impact, bouncing apart into separate pieces. He fell to the ground, crashing with such a loud crack, that it frightened Lily to death. He lifted his arms shielding his head and eyes, wincing when a gargantuan piece of glass, sliced the outside of his leg.

James groaned as the last pieces of glass fell to the ground, bouncing then stuttering to a stop. Lily just stood there paralyzed with shock, she had done this, she had done this to James.

It hadn't quite made it through to Lily yet, she remained in her position, glued to the spot. She registered that she had done something awful, something horrible but it didn't seem real yet, it was more like a dream, a terrible, terrible dream.

Then Lily's eyes caught sight of James leg, it was gushing blood, pouring out onto the surface. Lily rushed forward, tears in her eyes. She knelt down feeling guilt so powerful, how could she have done this? She didn't know what to do, what should she do? James pushed himself up gasping; the glass was still in his leg, digging into his flesh. He reached up and jerked it from his leg, groaning in pain. He watched the blood bubble out curiously, he'd never had this big of a hole in his leg before, nothing this large or deep.

Lily was crying leaning over him holding her hands out as if she wished to heal him with just her two palms. He pushed himself up farther, gazing into Lily's emerald eyes, green meeting hazel, and took his left arm and rolled up his blood stained sleeve.

Lily sat down ignoring the glass under her and cried, all her fears resurfacing, her parents, Voldemort, her friend's death. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting her friends; even indirectly it would be all her fault.

Tears poured down her face in rivers in streams, she felt an arm around her comforting her. She lifted her head still sobbing and squinted her eyes, it was James. James had came to her, even in agony, James had came to her. Lily sobbed harder leaning into his shoulder with caution and let go. She let go of all prejudice, fear, and anxiety, "I can't do it anymore, I can't"

James winced stroking Lily's hair, whipping her tears away with little strands. Lily didn't mind, in fact it helped all the more. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay."

James lifted his arm, Lily scooted away sniffling. James grabbed his wand, the one that had landed right next to him in the crash. He pointed his wand, never tearing his gaze from Lily "E_xpe_cto _Patronum_" a Silver stag bursted out of the wand and bounded out the door, of towards the hospital wing.

Lily scooted closer, just looking, just looking.


	24. Chapter 24

…

The room of requirement was just down the hall, his own room, his secret. He smiled smugly to himself. Either way he would win. He would protect his little piece of soul and or get the teaching Job. He stroked the diadem in his pocket, hidden, not anymore. He laughed viciously.

He smiled all his years of Hogwarts were coming back to him in a rush. He smiled a cruel smile, remembering what he had done to the oaf Hagrid.

_I really am brilliant;_ he thought self-assuredly walking past the trophy room. He would go up to Dumbledore and request a job, perhaps this time he would comply to his will maybe he would finally be allowed work within Hogwarts. Though he doubted it, it was highly likely that even after he left Hogwarts that Dumbledore kept a close eye on him. Wizards and muggles alike have seen his work all over the world.

A flash of red light zoomed just across Voldemort's body, starting the painting on the wall afire. He walked forward concealing himself, two students were fighting. The boy was quick thinking and swift, impulsive, tricking the girl with his smarts, rolling on the ground and reaching up and pulling her arms behind her.

The two were very talented, excellent in fact, advanced for such a young age. He stood in the doorway watching the fight unfold. _So, the boys an unregistered Animagius. _He gathered from the conversation going.

The girl had a fire to her, Lily was her name. Her spells were delivered smoothly without a moment's hesitation, her pronunciation perfect. The boy block the spells with non-verbal spells, twirling his wand back in forth.

The two were still raw however, Voldemort could see the pain in the boy's eyes, the desperateness of the girl, still fresh, but that could be easily rearranged. With time and effort Lord Voldemort could do anything. They would make excellent followers; he would make sure of it.

…

Lily

Lily followed the floating James up the steps crying far too hard to explain to Professor McGonagall what had happened. Professor had arrived before Madam Promfrey had, hearing the loud crashes and shouts. "Miss Evans!" McGonagall had said sounding shocked. Lily still hadn't done much to help James; weeping Lily had mumbled "_Episkey"_. It healed several of the small scratches on his face, but the gash in his leg was far too deep, and his left arm was most likely broken.

McGonagall demanded an explanation "Miss Evans, I need you to answer me, now" James craned his head over to look at Lily, shaking it no as best as he could.

Lily understood, she wouldn't betray their secret but she still needed answers. No matter how terrifyingly horrible they were. "I was…" Lily choked on her tears. "I was frustrated because, he… I thought he got… uh, I thought he stole my wand and…" that was the best lie Lily could come with and while examining the memory later she would wonder as to why she couldn't come up with something better. Lily burst into another round of tears and McGonagall, frustrated began speaking again "Detention, for you both"

Lily paled; this wasn't James fault, really. "For three months, excluding the December holiday."

James snorted, "This means I get this added to my previous detentions right?"

"Yes," McGonagall snapped. Lily felt her guilt rise, she deserved just as much if not more punishment than James. She had accused him of not thinking how his actions affected other people, yet how had her actions affected James. What had she been doing to him? What had she done to him, while she was worried about only herself and determined to hate him, or keep herself from loving him. She stopped in her tracks, her companions not noticing the battle going on inside her head. Maybe that was why she was so difficult, maybe that was why she 'hated' James so much, she was afraid of being loved. She looked up at James, his black hair still sticking up in tuffs even if it was matted with blood, in her revelation she realized why she had said what she had to James during the fight. She was holding back, she had always been keeping her true feelings from showing; it was time to just let her feel what she felt.


	25. Chapter 25

James

James sat up and immediately regretted, rubbing his forehead and falling back down against the bed. He looked down at his leg, remembering the blood; the wound was gone, healed overnight, though James was still wearing his bloodstained slacks. James looked at his arm, it was healed and only dull throb was left but he still remembered the sharp pain that had been there the night before.

"You're awake" James jumped out of his skin frightened. He turned the direction of the voice surprised to find Lily leaning over him eyes puffy, yet still beautiful.

"You're here" James said confused, he didn't understand, why would she still be here? Had she been here overnight, had she stayed with him throughout the whole painful process? James pushed himself up on his hands, looking around the hospital wing; they were the only two in the room.

"They're all at break feast" Lily explained.

"Oh, um" James paused awkwardly.

Lily filled it for him, saving his embarrassment "Madam Promfrey thought you were well enough for her to eat, her stomach was growling." Lily added.

James laughed half-heartedly wondering what came next; would Lily yell at him listen to his explanation? "Listen," Lily said slowly looking at James. "I'm so very, very sorry. For everything, absolutely everything, I was selfish and unthinking. I just, went with wrong assumptions, wrong first impressions. After what happened last night, I've…" Lily paused making sure James was paying attention. "I've decided to let you, try to explain this to me, and If… if it's something I don't approve of, well I won't tell anyone but, any chance of" Lily almost said any chance of us being together then she thought better, that would be far too fast. Who could hurt someone and almost love less than 24 hours later, someone with a multiple personality disorder. "A chance of us ever being friends" Lily looked at James and waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"Okay, Deal." James said, thinking and accepting Lily's apology, no matter how much he knew he should be angry at her right now, he should be so irate that his obsession with her would just disappear and he could finally move on. But the heart goes where the heart chooses, and it still chose the girl sitting on rickety old wooden chair next to his bedside, worried about his health and remorseful for her faults. James thought of what he had told her last night, about Severus, should he start there? No, not there, he should start with his second year. "You know our second year?" James began waiting for Lily's nod to continue. "Well, our group hadn't deemed ourselves marauders yet, we had thought about doing pranks though, we done a few in our first year and they were quit amusing" James smiled, in a different world. "I was arrogant; I know that, I still am, _sometimes._ Anyway, we were closer than last year and practically knew each other's weakness." Lily was tempted to ask what they were, though she knew James would never betray his friends. "We knew practically everything you could learn about a person in a year, but Remus seemed…" James looked for the right word. "Too secretive I guess. He was disappearing once every month for four days at a time, four days **every** time. See we found that odd, even though he said it was just a disease, you know something he had to get periodic checkups on. Well one day we decide to follow him and…" James trailed off looking at Lily.

"Lily I don't think I can give this secret away, I can't betray Remus," James looked at her with pleading eyes. Lily started at him wanted to shout no, she was so close to finding the answer only an inch away and then James' Loyalty kicked in. "I promised" James muttered helplessly.

"I'll be right back," lily said not paying attention to James her gaze somewhere else, mind churning.

"Lily" James shouted. "Lily comes back here."

"I'll be back, just sit where you are." Lily rushed out the double doors walking at a brisk pace. James sank back in his pillow, he supposed he should go after her but she would see him. Then an idea came to mind, he searched his pockets, it wasn't there.

He jumped up in panic, landing on the floor with his two feet like a cat. His father had warned him against losing it, his father had forbidden him to use it wrongly and quite honestly James had used it for his own personal gain more than for the wellbeing of others.

Where had he last had it? James paced the room thinking, retracing his steps. He was preparing for the 'duel' when he saw it on top of his cloths in his trunk wondering if Sirius had borrowed it without asking it wouldn't have been the first. Though now James knew that it wasn't Sirius, it was Lily when she had been looking for Sirius' trunk. He had grabbed it formulating his plan in his head and headed to the trophy room, cloak over him.

_Of course!_ That was it, it was in the trophy room, still were James had thrown it off. James hoped that no one had found it, especially Filch god knows what he would do. The probability of anybody finding it was lower because it was Saturday morning, and people would be heading down to the Quidditch field. **Quidditch. **James ran out the door and pounded his way down the steps wondering what to do, he needed to get to Quidditch, but his invisibility cloak was a family heirloom.

James ran down the hall thinking of ways to still make it to quidditch on time, "_Acidio _Quidditch robes." James yelled, still running, hoping his uniform would find its way to him.

Lily

Lily ran down to the Great hall searching for Remus, she had to know if Severus theory was true. If James wouldn't tell her she would have to go to the source.

People's heads turned and stared at her the moment she sprinted through the heavy double-doors, they had all obviously heard about the destruction last night and even though Lily was popular, this probably elevated it.

"Remus!" Lily shouted, all the teachers staring at her two now, even Dumbledore, who looked worried, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Remus," Remus stood up his cheeks flushed and walked up to Lily baffled.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Lily shook her head, "come with me."


	26. Chapter 26

James

The wind of James speed whistled through his ears as he made his way down to the trophy room, surprised when a pile of scarlet and gold cloth hit him in the face. James halted to a stop, looking down at the mysterious object that had slapped him in the face.

In a heap on the floor were James Quidditch robes, just as wrinkled as when he had last seen them. He picked them up, momentarily forgetting his mission. James sighed deeply, he would miss Quidditch, miss the thrill of the game, and the feeling that he actually _knew_ what he was doing. More and more James was just winging it, where did his future lead? He didn't have a career in mind; all he really wanted to do was stay here, at Hogwarts, why did things always have to change.

James train of thought reminded him of Lily, the one thing he did want to go his way. Didn't it seem like just yesterday when James had been flirting with her on the train? So much had changed since then but one thing remained the same, he still wanted her.

Lily

Lily shivered; the cold frigidness of the air seemed to cut straight to her bones. Remus stared at her in shock. "You, you know," Remus stuttered, he looked so worried. The anxiety wrinkled his face and made him look wise beyond his years, and quite frankly like an old man.

"I figured it out just today but yes I know," Lily paused and looked him straight in the eye, she had to let him know that she wouldn't abandon him, he was still her friend, werewolf or not. "Remus, I just want you to know that it doesn't matter, any of it."

"Did Sirius squeal?" Remus asked suddenly looking deathly angry, Lily couldn't imagine why.

"No," Lily said in alarm. "Why?"

"Because it's happened before," Remus said darkly. Lily had never seen him so anger, so dark, so much like a werewolf, something had changed in the air, and Lily could feel it. Some dam of emotions had broken free from Remus, and once the river starts you shouldn't stop it.

"No one betrayed you, I figured it out" Lily repeated emphasizing her every word. "Who did he …" Lily suddenly broke off and she knew, when James had saved Severus in their fifth year. Sirius had told Severus in annoyance, and James had saved him from Remus. Remus looked at her with wry amusement, nothing funny about it, watching the expression on her face as the pieces fell together.

"I'm a monster" Remus spat, his expression dangerous, murderous even. "You know who did this to me?"

Lily shook her head listing with frightened eyes she had never seen this side of Remus before. She watched him as he took a deep breath, leaned against the pillar and opened his mouth to speak "Fenrir Grayback, first I felt sorry for him, see werewolves, we have no control over our senses when we change, we have no **control**. But my father angered him, so he stationed himself by our house when I was just three, waiting for someone to come." Lily looked at him in horror she didn't know what to say at his hands examining the multiple and after a long pause Remus spoke again. "Now I have to live with it, every month" Remus looked down scratches and bruises lining them. He raised one up to the light as though he would be able to see through his hand if he raised it high enough.

"Remus…" Lily began reaching out and hugging him. "I'm sorry, I really truly am, and you shouldn't have to go through this." Lily paused. "But can I ask you a favor?"


	27. Chapter 27

Lily

Lily marched determinedly up the stairs, Remus trailing along behind her. The hallway was empty of people, just she and Remus were in it, or so Lily thought.

Peeves came rushing up behind the two poking at their heads and pulling Lily's hair, yanking it hard.

"Peeves!" Lily shouted whipping her head around looking for him; she could hear his cackles at the end of the hall, moving in circles with him.

"Evans and Lupin mad at me now, oh they better stop or I'll have a cow" Peeves appeared next to Remus doubled over and laughing.

"Peeves we don't have time for this," Lily grumbled grabbing hold of Remus' dirty coat and tugging on it.

"Time oh time, so clever a rhyme, one riddle too hard to find." Peeves stuck his finger in Remus' ear laughing and screaming "Wet Willy!" Remus squirmed, jumping aside to get out of Peeves range.

"Do want us to go get the baron?" Remus suddenly yelled whipping his head around in search of the invisible git.

Suddenly with a loud crack there was a poof of smoke Peeves waved good bye, leaving without another word.

"Damn it, we've got to get moving" Lily said desperately grabbing hold of Remus' wrist and pulling him along.

Soon they both made it to the hospital wing, "he better still be here or I'll" Lily gasped, catching her breath. Remus' leaned against the wall and clutched his side waiting for Lily to give him the okay to come in.

Lily tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned her head through the door, one leg off the ground the other keeping her balance. Not a soul was in the room, James bed wasn't made, messy with his sheets pulled off the frame. Lily swore.

"Where would he be?" Lily asked frantically pulling her head out of the door and pacing.

"There's a Quidditch Game today you know" Remus said.

"You knew about this" Lily mock punched him. Remus just shrugged sheepishly. "Well, come on then."

James

He scanned the crowds for Lily, she would be pissed when she found his bed empty, she had to realize he had to be there for his team right? Though she didn't understand why James was an animagus, why would she understand something as simple as this, sometimes James just didn't get women.

He pulled his hand through his hair out of habit and mounted his broom, _well, here goes nothing._

James was prompt to react to the Whistle rising in the air in perfect sequence with the Ravenclaw's seeker.

"And off goes Gryffindors Lead chaser for this game, James potter."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Lily

Remus had gone somewhere up in the stands she had gotten all the information she needed to know. Her head was swimming with it.

Lily was judgmental; it was a flaw she was determined to break. It was about time she started trusting people.

Lily watched as the Slytherins jumped up and down in joy. Shouting and grinning at the golden snitch in Kork Combarda's left hand.

The Gryffindor team flew to the ground, half-heartily giving each other high fives. This was their fourth game and because they had already beaten Slytherins, they were still in the tournament but it was still a fatal blow. Not to their status but to their confidence.

Frank was talking to James in front of the changing rooms, swinging his bat against his shoe and waiting for it to bounce up before bringing it down again. Frank looked grim; yes it was a fatal blow. Suddenly frank caught sight of Lily, he pointed to her nodding his head and talking fast.

James turned slowly as if she wouldn't be there at all and upon seeing her nodding his head, taking a deep breath.

Lily waited till he was less than a meter away, watching his graceful lope before speaking. How to ease into a conversation? "It's a beauty" Lily nodded toward his broom.

James looked down surprise before grinning "A Venus 45" he corrected.

"So…"

"So" James echoed looking at Lily expectantly.

"Okay look, first off I'm a prat and…Secondly I'm a real jackass" Lily paused, James was still listening.

"And I'm sorry for rushing out on you there, especially when I'd just made a mental promise to myself never to do that to people again." Lily didn't add that the promise was directed towards James but he seemed to understand.

"Mental?" James asked grinning crookedly.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

"Okay continue on then."

Lily retold him all that Remus had just told her, about the reason why they became animagus, how they got deemed the marauders. "There's actually a fairly interesting story behind that one" James interrupted planning to continue with a story only to be stopped but a death glare from Lily.

"And about what happened that day with Severus, well part of it anyway" James understood she was asking for him to tell her the rest of the story he grinned.

"Well so, where to begin," James tapped his temples. "Okay I know, with Sirius. So we've always made fun of Snivelus you know, old habits die hard. But 'Severus' went too far, going as far as to call Sirius… Well never mind; just know this went on was not good." James voice had gone cold. "Sirius, well Sirius didn't take it all that well, before telling Snape how to find…Remus" James still wasn't going to give it all away, Lily knew. There was more to this story; James just wasn't going to give it away, Lily's admiration for James grew. "Sort of anyway, he left out a hell of a…" James paused looking at Lily as if seeing her for the first time sense entering the past.

She stood, silent, eager, waiting.

"He blew up," James continued. "Telling Snape the hell with it, really gave him some mouth. At the time Sirius figured that if Snape was so smart he should go and test out his damn theory. Wasn't until later Sirius realized what a fool he was, ran to me. Don't know what he thought I could do, you friend was as good as toast." Lily flinched, but James was unaware anger radiating from within his core, Lily fought to keep in place trying not to take a step back. It was clear, James was still sore over the incident.

"It's okay," Lily said looking down at her hands before looking down at James. "Remus told me the rest of the story, you ran in and save Severus, I know. That really was a brave thing to do." Lily looked up noting they really weren't that far apart.

"I couldn't let Snape get killed, even if he is an arse. It would kill Remus." James said feverishly focusing somewhere behind Lily. She turned to see amongst the crowd of people climbing the hill up to the castle, a tall, thin worn boy with boney wrist sticking out of an overgrown coat. Lily had never seen Remus looking so sickly. "It's getting worse." James muttered to himself, Lily doubted he knew she heard it.

"Mooney?" Lily questioned, at this James grinned looking down at her half sheepishly, half amused. "Awoho!" James howled laughing.

"Padfoot?"

"Okay I'm not going to bark,"

"Please?" Lily asked smiling.

"No."

"So you choose, howling over a simple bark?"

"Yep."

"Buzz-kill," suddenly Lily remembered the last time she had said that to James and laughed.

James seemed to remember too he grinned before getting back on topic. "But yeah, we named ourselves after our animal, not my idea by the way. It was all Peter and Sirius."

"It's a relief to finally know what the hell those name mean."

"Of course, you probably thought it was some dirty inside joke."

Lily did her best to look offended, "I did not! Yes I reckoned it was an inside joke but…"

"Calm down, flower I was just joking." Lily couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname.

"Friends?" Lily asked holding her hand out.

"Where have I heard that before?" James said grasping Lily's slender fingers and shaking her hand vigorously. "Hey wait!" James said releasing his grip. "You promised me a deal" James pointed out, suddenly consumed with joy and excitement. "Any deal at all, well" Lily cringed internally wondering what he would come up with. "Kiss me."

"That's it?" Lily asked surprised. James nodded smirking. Lily raised her hand to her mouth smirking, trying to mask it as shock; she was beginning to see a loophole.

"Okay then." Lily reached for his hand her face completely blank, not giving away a single thing. She held his hand in front of her face4, examining the pores and calloused from his broom. She counted from his pinky facing his palm towards her. When she reached his thumb she leaned her head down and pecked it.

James was still waiting expectantly, "I kissed it, you never specified anything," she grinned.

Lily watched in amusement as James groaned. "Your right!" he looked down at his thumb suddenly smiling, a mischievous look in his eyes. He brought his thumb to his lips kissed it and pressed it against Lily's cheek. "There" he muttered, taking his hand away.

Lily gazed up at him in surprised. She felt herself blush; she had just been flirting, with James potter of all people.

Lily's cheek burned where James' thumb had just been, she reached up to touch it unaware of James watching eyes until he called out "I'll see you later," While walking away. "After all I can't miss Lily Evans first detention."

James

James sauntered into the changing rooms, it was a victory and it was also a failure. He could've done so much with that deal, could've … Well he shouldn't dwell on it. Life wasn't about the 'what if's', it was the 'what is next' that mattered. Yes it was a stupid thing to do though, he still wouldn't have known if it was of Lily's own free will and he needed that. So he was pleased with the way things turned out never the less.

It was a win too; however, he had got Lily to blush. That had to mean something, if anything. He changed into his jeans and tee-shirt, smiling. Yes today was turning out to be a good day.

Lily

"You fancy him," Alice said later that day sitting in the common room writing a paper. "It's the only explanation."

Lily was starting to regret she had ever told Alice anything. She frowned, a ring gilled Lilly plant resided where in the water? "Well," Lily said furrowing her brow in concentration. "That's not true but whatever makes you happy. I think we're friends now, though, eh seems to have forgiven me." Lily realized he never actually forgave her, it was just implied.

"Swoon!" Alice squealed bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What are two beautiful young ladies doing cooped up inside with homework?" Sirius asked leaning in closer and ducking his head down as if to tell as secret. Lily blushed a violent red, what if Sirius had heard, _never mind_ he didn't seem to realize Lily's embarrassment.

"We should go outside" he whispered. "How 'bout this, we gather everyone and meet in the common room."

"Sirius what are you…" but Lily didn't get to finish her sentence, he was gone. She blinked.

"It's like he apparated," Alice said voicing Lily's thoughts.

"You can't apparate inside the school," Lily said absentmindedly, half expecting Sirius to jump up behind her.

"What the bloody-Hell?"

James

Someone tapped James on the shoulder; he whipped around only to see empty space. Peeves? HE felt it again on his left shoulder. HE turned around and kicked Siri8us Black in the shin. "Ugh!"

James reached down and pulled his invisibility cloak off of his best friend.

"I've got a pretty good aim, don't I? I can hit an invisible target." James threw the cloak in the air before stuffing it into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Lucky is more like it" Sirius said standing up straight.

James ignored his last comment, "You've got to stop stealing that thing."

Sirius grinned cheekily, "You've got to admit" Sirius nodded towards the hidden invisibility cloak. "That thing is pretty damn awesome."

Lily

"Meet in the common room?" Marlene asked uncertain.

"Oh come on" Lily said leaning against the door frame. "We might as well go see what he's got planned. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Our head will expand and we'll puke every five seconds?" Dorcas offered.

"Not funny. But honestly guys, why not? Sirius is always fun."

"Not when he almost gets us killed" Marlene pointed out.

"It was just one log" Alice grinned sheepishly.

"The size of a house!" Marlene waved her hands about erratically.

"Do you really need another detention?" Dorcas asked Lily.

"The way I figure it, I already have enough that a couple more won't matter. Besides it's not like it's my first detention."

Lily walked out the door. "It's not, trust me." Alice grinned "She just wants to see Mr. Potter."


	29. Chapter 29

James

James leaned against the back wall near the stair well that lead to the boys dorms looking around the room at the group of friends laughing and talking. Nicole and Derrick were laughing and talking to Alice and Frank. Remus, Peter, Marlene, and Dorcas all stood by the fire throwing in acorns from the decorations Professor McGonagall put up. They stood waiting, staring into the fire, for the loud snap as the acorn split open. Only two people were missing, Lily and Sirius.

Lily

Lily walked out of the bathroom, wondering if they had already started without her, whatever it was they were doing. She quickened her pace turning her head around to look behind her. With a loud crash Lily ran right into someone. She felt her face blush as she looked down and saw Sirius.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Whoa, you kind of tackled me there" Sirius smiled.

"I really am sorry." Lily said mortified.

"I know you are, I would help you get up but you're kind of on top of me."

With a start Lily realized she was, she rolled over before pushing herself up off the ground before offering her hand to Sirius. He took it smiling.

"So, what's your big plan?" Lily asked wondering what was going on, Sirius hadn't done anything like this before he wasn't really a party planner it usually was a spur of the moment thing.

"You'll find out soon enough, you'll just have to be patient and wait like everyone else."

Lily sighed, but then laughed skipping down the hall. "You know what you've got a glow about you, ha look at that."

"I do not have a glow!" Lily said but she blushed, realizing she probably did the last thing she wanted Sirius to know was that it was all because of James Potter.

James

"So I turned around and was like, wait I don't think that's supposed to be there…" Remus was saying recounting a story.

"No way!" Nicole said laughing reaching her hand up and sweeping her blond hair out of her eyes.

"It's true," Alice said her arm around Frank. "So Lily comes out, being such a kill-joy she is ready to discipline whoever pulled that prank on Remus and she trips a wire. Turns out James and Sirius were expecting her to come investigate she gets splattered with green gunk, and not even a magic prank straight out of the muggle's book."

James remembered that, some time in their third year, Lily had been so furious.

"Oh god, and to top it off the whole prank backfired on Sirius and James! It was freaking hilarious, watching their faces I mean it even got Lily laughing…" James kept zoning out looking out the window, the sky was getting darker the sun just setting. He couldn't help but wonder would Lily feel awkward? Sure he flirted with her all the time but this time, it seemed like she was flirting back. Lily was so stubborn, once she made up her mind about something it was so difficult to change. No matter if she wanted to.

James turned around, watching as the portrait door opened to reveal a laughing Sirius and Lily. James took a couple steps forward trying to catch her eye. But she wouldn't comply she kept on looking the complete other way. Shielding her face with her hair, James felt a rising dread.

The room fell silent as everyone waited for what Sirius was going to say, "To celebrate our lovely detentions" Sirius began. He smirked, "I think we should have some fun."

"What are we going to do?" Marlene said, she couldn't help herself.

"We're going to Hogsmeade."

* * *

**Hi, sorry it took so long to post this short chapter. Happy bleated Christmas and a Merry new year.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lily

Somehow Sirius managed to get the group outside past Filch's nose without any problems. Lily had managed to get Dorcas and Marlene to come along, after much argument. "You know what he's doing?" James asked coming up behind her and whispering in her ear.

"Not a clue," She whispered looking down at her shoes. She liked how her long black clock would swish and covering them up into darkness, but what she liked the most was when they appeared, just fine.

"Don't suppose this whole thing is a practical joke?" James asked tripping slightly before catching himself with his arms and grinning.

"It's too much of a hassle for him to plan this whole thing out if it was a prank, he likes the element of surprise and we're all suspicious, he wouldn't pull anything."

"Nicely stated, flower."

She glared at him, no matter what she was never going to like that nickname, before shaking her head, "Besides doesn't he like playing the pranks with you?"

"Well," James hesitated. Lily looked up at his face, what was he thinking? "Yeah, we use to. I'm just not so into the whole prank thing anymore."

"But you still think they're funny," Lily said, not as a question.

"It depends," James said running his hand through his hair. Lily always use to hate it, she thought he did it because he was cocky but maybe she was wrong did he do it when he was nervous? "If it doesn't hurt anyone, sure. I mean you know what I mean, when you were throwing up was that all that fun?" He added when Lily raised her eyebrows.

"No," she answered noticing Remus looking worried up at the sky, it wasn't a full moon but he was still worried. Lily had never noticed that before.

"Right, so how is that funny if you're throwing up?"

"My big head was kind of funny, you have to admit," Lily said smiling.

"Okay yeah, if you would only just listen to me."

"I know, I was at fault there. Seems that I'm always at fault recently" Lily muttered.

"That's not true. I _was_ guilty about all the jinxes and pranks and things."

"Yeah but I was too blind to see that you changed, I…" Lily paused remembering all the blood that night, James blood on her hands. "I hurt you."

"Lily, we don't need to talk about this," James said looking at her concerned.

"Yes we do, you shouldn't be standing here being all nice to me. You should be yelling at me and throwing things at me, telling me to go to hell. Calling me every name you know," She looked down at her feet again. "It might just make this all easier" she mumbled but James didn't hear.

"Lily," he said making sure she was looking at him before continuing. "I can't."

"Hey, you two hurry up already time to go raid the Hogs head!" Sirius shouted grinning.

James

James watched as Lily left to go with her friends to some new shop full of jewelry and the like. So she still felt guilty, even after he told her it was alright. James remembered the blood too, and yet he couldn't get mad at Lily even if he wanted to.

"OI, wake up James," Frank patted him on the back, "We're going to be headed to the Hogshead. You're welcome to join man." Alice was wrapped around his arm, smiling giddily.  
"Frank, you idiotic man," Sirius mumbled.

"Nah, I think I'm out for tonight, No alcohol."

"You're choice," Frank shrugged as he and Alice made their way down to the village.

"I've got a feeling you aren't going to be much fun tonight, am I right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys I'm just not in the mood."

"It is fine," Peter stuttered looking eagerly down towards the village.

"Come when you're ready, alright?" and at that the whole group left.

James wandered down the path ambling along and looking up at the stars, his hands in his pockets. He had a lot to think about.

Lily

Lily walked down the display aisles looking at all the different Jewelry. A goblin made necklace, an elf made ring. Lily stopped and looked at a small locket the heart no bigger than her thumbnail. It was silver and looked so delicate, like water stretched into fine strands. "It's beautiful," Marlene said coming up behind Lily.

Startled Lily jumped before nodding, "It is."

"But Five Galleons, that's so expensive!"

"I know," she sighed looking at it before turning away.

***

"Lily?" Lily turned around to see James coming towards her all alone, snow in his hair.

"What, Yes but what are you...?"

"I figured that it would be hell to have to go to detention with an Hangover tomorrow."

"Happened before?" Lily guessed.

"As a matter of fact yes," he grinned.

"I reckoned that much," Lily grinned.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Wandering, nothing too exciting," Lily started walking past the shop windows again, James followed.

"Me too, nothing too exciting, Well wait I almost got ran over by a horse and buggy."

Lily's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "A horse and Buggy?"

"Yeah, some reenactment plays," he said grinning. "They didn't like me that much over there accused me of purposely trying to ruin the play."

Lily laughed, "Nice."

"I know, so do you want some coffee?" He asked rubbing his hands together. It was cold out Lily noted and snowflakes were beginning to fall again.

"Uh, Yeah" Lily said nodding her head. "That would be nice."

"Okay what are you thinking?" James asked turning to look at her.

"Just, where do they have coffee here?"

"Oh, uh the reenactment, you're going to have to get the coffees though like I said I'm banned."

"You're banned?"

"Yeah," James said sheepishly putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll pay for the coffee."

"No, I will." Lily said smiling and waving at Janelle who had somehow sneaked out too.

"No, you have to let me pay; it's the right thing to do. I'm the one who suggested it and who got myself banned even though it is that buggies fault."

Lily knew he was going to argue this, "Okay." She said sighing in defeat.

"Good, Here you go." He said handing her 17 silver sickles.

"Holy crap, they cost this much?" she said in disbelieve.

"Once you buy it you'll know why."

"You've bought before?"

"They come every year before Christmas."

"And the reenactment?"

"It's new this year."

"Okay." She said smiling of course he'd get banned the first year they came to town.

***

"You'll do as I say, won't you Wormtail?"

The young man shook in terror, "Yess" he stuttered leaning back up against the tree.

"Good. Once you get your job done, then you'll be safe but until then watch your back." With a flourish of his cape the world turned black and he was gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Lily

"Okay, so you're right this is magical coffee, the kind I have only dreamed about," Lily laughed drinking the last gulp and watching the cup refill its self. "Are you going to give the Professors Christmas Presents?"

"No, I haven't thought about it," James said taking a sip of his own cup. The pair was walking down a back street of Hogsmeade near the forbidden forest.

"James!" Lily mock punched him.

"What and you have?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I have."

"Well let's hear it."

"For Professor Dumbledore it's quite simple I've just been having trouble with it. It'll start as a Lilly so he knows it's from me, I've been doing something like that with every Professor you see, and then once he sees it, it should transform into a Little Golden Phoenix."

"Excellent."

"And For professor Slughorn I was thinking about a fish that…" Lily trailed off looking into the distance. Someone stumbled from the forest looking ill before collapsing to the ground. "Is that Peter?"

The two took off running, ignoring the coffee splashing all about in the cup. Lily knelt down beside his head. "He's unconscious" she said shaking him by the shoulders trying to get him to wake up "get help NOW!"

James warily sent off his Patronus hoping that it would make it to Sirius in time. "Should we move him?"

"I don't know, what's best for something like this? What happened to him? Peter, Peter can you hear me?" she shook him again.

"Water?" James said looking down at his friend, his hands on his knees, worried.

"Yes, please…"Before Lily could finish her sentence James presented a cup full of water. "You've improved." Lily said. James shrugged. "Here, help me sit him up; I don't want him to choke."

The two pushed him up against a tree making sure he was at least partially awake before giving him the water. Peter moaned whimpering and closing his eyes shut. "What could've happened?"

"Lily look at the sky," James said his voice hard. She looked up noticing how dark the clouds where almost black, no more snow was falling, and seeming to be sneering down at them was a huge green Snake in the sky, Voldemort's Mark.

James

Everyone arrived in no time, Sirius asking barely coherently if Peter was going to be okay. Lily just stood with her arms crossed looking up as the Mark eventually disappeared.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked at one point. His brow crinkled in worry, "If we bring him to Promfrey we're all busted, if we don't… Well we won't know if something is wrong with him."

Peter woke up shaking as Derrick and Frank offered him there Jackets as a blanket. "I'm fine" James realized he was stuttering more than usual.

"Peter" James knelt down so he could look him in the eye. "Listen to me, you have to tell us what happened" peter adverted his gaze. James raised his voice. "We can't help you unless you tell us."

"It," Peter started shaking. "Was," peter hesitated trembling and looking at the sky. "he-who-must-not-be-named." James looked up at Remus, Remus met James gaze. Dorcas and Marlene were hugging, crying in fear.

"Sirius is right what do we do?" Remus whispered.

"Take me to the Castle, let me go to sleep. I'm fine." Peter stuttered getting up and handing Derricks and Franks coats back. James couldn't help but notice peter looked older, all happiness seemed to be gone from his face his features wary and back slouched. His gait was slow and methodical he seemed to be weighed down by a hundred years. James wasn't the only one to notice, when he looked back at Lily her eyes were widened in alarm.

With Peter leading the way, the group made its way back to the Castle in silence.

Lily

Lily leaned against the common room wall marveling at how the mood differed so much from when everyone had been here last. It seemed that everyone realized how serious the world they would be going into was. It wasn't fun and games and there would be no second chances. And everyone seemed wiser to Lily, even herself something big and terrible had happened that night and it made it real to Lily.

It hadn't affected her that much before, she could just blow it off as some stupid worry that was blown out of proportion, and if anything it was the opposite. It appeared that everything was worse off than they knew.

James stood next to her watching in silence as peter slowly made his way up the staircase. "He'll be okay won't he?" Lily asked in concern.

"Of course he will," but they both knew he didn't know if that was true at all.

"We ought to report to Dumbledore that Voldemort was close to the Castle." Lily said in distress.

"Hundreds of People had to have seen that, it was in the sky." James said reassuringly.

"I guess your right but…"

"I know" James said, "I know."

"Goodnight," Lily said heading off to her dorm.

"Goodnight," James said watching her go. Though both of them knew it would be a sleepless night.

James

James rubbed the sleep from his eyes tired from the night before. He yawned ignoring the dirty look from Filch. "…Evans, Evuls, Fortworth, Kingwood, McMaster, Opal, Potter, and Tibbin." James grinned at a surprisingly calm Lily who stood in the corner, they would be organizing papers in the same room, and he would get to be there for her first detention.

"In room two," filch sneered. "Black," James took the small mirror out of his pocket and flashed the light reflecting off of it in Sirius's face. Sirius who had been asleep started and jumped hitting his shin against a desk in the corner. He knew what it meant though, separate rooms.

Group one stayed in the room while group two and Sirius sauntered out the door trying to annoy filch as much as possible. Slughorn was supervising room one, and he still beamed at Lily even though she was in detention. James sat down next to Lily and frowned when the stack of yellow parchment slapped his desk top. He lifted it up carefully; his papers were so old that the corners were turning to dust in his hands. Sighing he placed the mirror under the papers casually looking down to see if Sirius was settled in yet. It appeared not James shoved it back under the papers and began his work.

It was tedious and the clock didn't seem to be moving correctly. James talked with Sirius now and then, they didn't have much to say doing something so boring tends to suck all the creativity out of you.

James snickered ignoring Lily's questioning look sorting the papers into piles. "James?" Lily asked when Slughorn was on the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" James said turning his head to look at her.

Lily swooped down and stole the mirror from the desk. "what is this?" she asked holding it up and waving it around.

"Lily!" James hissed.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked behind him. He bent over, his belly bulging, and was level with James face waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Slughorn shrugged and continued on his way. Lily pulled the Mirror out from where it was hidden in her pile of papers and tilted it this way and that as if expecting a secret message or something to appear. Sirius must've popped up because she jumped he eyes bugging out of her head, before smiling and handing it back to James.

James smirked and continued sorting papers.

Lily

"So, where did you get that?" Lily asked James as soon as they were out the door.

"Second year, Real life saver, if you know what I mean," James grinned.

"I know detentions are the worst."

"Spoken like a true rebel."

Lily smiled as they made their way to the great hall for lunch. Passing a few ghost here and there.

"So how was your first detention?"

Lily laughed "It wasn't my first." She said before being dragged away by Alice, leaving James dumbstruck.


	32. Chapter 32

James

James looked down at the Daily Prophet in his hands, everyone had seen it at breakfast but he had skipped so he could make it to detention on time. His stomach growled, he still hadn't eaten anything but he couldn't bring himself too. '…said to be the mark of a new threat to the wizarding world known as you-know who.' He looked at the picture of the serpent its green light reflecting off the clouds giving the whole picture a certain surrealism.

"You've seen this?" James said pointing to a picture towards the bottom with a caption that said 'moments before the event'. It showed people happily shopping and going about in Hogsmeade, and the back of Lily and James head while they were drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I know people are asking if anyone has any information about made Peter throw up his breakfast" Sirius pointed to Peter who admittedly still looked queasy.

"No, I mean that's me and Lily," James pointed to the picture again.

"What were you two doing?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Drinking coffee," James said plainly more worried about the picture. "I mean I have a recognizable head."

"Yes we all know you're amazing," Sirius laughed.

"No I mean look at my hair."

"Oh, yeah" Sirius said looking up at James hair that never seemed to stand flat. "That issue. Err, it's in black and white, I don't think anyone can pinpoint this on you."

"Okay, sure but you see when we turn this corner they could like take out a magnified glass or something, and identify us both."

"How do moving pictures work?" Remus asked leaning in.

"They run on a looped cycle. They replay after awhile." Derrick said before taking a bite of chicken.

"See, we'll always be in the picture," James said looking at it worriedly.

"I'm sure no one's going to notice."

"Will they trace it back to me?" Peter asked his voice shaking. James looked up and was shocked at what he saw. Peter's eyes looked, haunted. There was no other word to describe it.

"Peter are you alright?" James asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter got up and walked out of the great hall.

Lily

"How was detention?" Alice asked while looking down at a letter next to her plate.

"Fine, better than the last one I had, more boring though. What's that?"

"Letter from mum," Alice mumbled scanning her eyes over the page.

"Did you tell her?" Lily asked surprised.

Alice just nodded still looking down at the page; Lily watched her face waiting for her reaction and was relieved when Alice smiled. "She wishes us both luck, and she of course wants to plan the wedding with me!" Alice's eyes lit up, "Dad too."

"Congrats!" Lily said smiling.

"Nicole?" Marlene asked.

Nicole looked up from her conversation "Yeah."

"Do you fancy Derrick?"

Lily looked at Marlene furrowing her brow, where did this come from? "Yes," Nicole blushed. "We're dating."

"Oh my god really! Oh I'm so happy for you!" all the girls gushed.

Lily smiled looking down at her plate for a second only to have her gaze caught by a Daily Prophet.

James

"Hey James!" Lily said chasing after him in the courtyard, almost slipping on a patch of ice before sidestepping it.

"Hello flower," He said grinning.

"Have you seen this?" Lily asked anxiously holding the prophet up and pointing to the picture.

"I know," James said running his hand through his hair. "I don't know if anyone will be able to…"

"Should we turn ourselves in?" Lily interrupted.

"What about Peter? If we do we have to leave everyone else out of it," James turned to face the steeple off the right side of the building before turning back around and waiting for Lily's reply.

"I know," she said. "It's so frustrating, we have valuable information but it wouldn't be fair to do that to Peter."

"He's a good friend," James said looking at his shoes, his brow furrowing in concentration. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Turn myself in," Lily said trying to catch James eye.

"Okay, if we're going to do it we might as well do it now. Follow me." Lily raced after him.

Lily

"What if Dumbledore isn't in the classroom?" Lily asked a little breathlessly. James was walking fast and he had really long legs.

"We'll have to go to his office," James said nonchalantly.

"Office?"

"The headmaster's office," James explained further.

"You've been there?"

"Several times."

"Personal visits or, the most likely, discipline visits?"

"_One_ happened to be a personal visit, the rest were of the discipline like," James said grinning.

"Figures," Lily smiled. "What do you think our punishment will be?"

"Detentions, Which reminds me, this whole time you let me gloat about how I was going to see Lily Evan's first detention and you didn't tell me because?"

"You never asked," Lily grinned.

"Okay given, but I'm curious what was your first for?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"No guarantees of that but continue."

"Uh, you know how you are suppose to… or in our second year anyway stay off the grass near the astronomy tower because they were going to plant a garden?"

"Ha, that's it? No wonder you asked me not to laugh."

"Like I said only one detention," Lily said as they rounded the corner.

"That's great," James smiled he walked forward and about to open the door turned around all serious. "You ready?" he asked, his hand on the knob.

Lily just nodded. He pushed the door open and Lilly felt a rush of cold air she walked in behind James, unable to see anything because of his height. Leaning to the side she looked out to see Dumbledore at his desk grabbing a stack of papers and getting ready to leave. "Professor?" James asked. "We need to talk to you."

"What is it my boy," Dumbledore said cheerily.

"We were in Hogsmeade last night, when the mark appeared," Lily said quickly. She figured it would be like pulling a band-aid off, the quicker the better.

"Oh yes, I know," Dumbledore said smiling.

"You do?" James said as though waiting for Dumbledore to deny it.

"Surely you would know that I am cable of the use of a magnify glass."

Lily sighed; of course the picture would be the undoing. "So are we in trouble?" she asked warily.

"Not at all. I don't suppose you meant any harm," Lily and James looked at him surprised.

"Honestly?" James asked in disbelieve.

"I did say it didn't I Mr. Potter, though I do wish to meet with the two of you, perhaps after the December holiday. Goodnight," Dumbledore nodded to them before putting his hat on and exiting the room.

"It's not dark already is it?" Lily asked.

James walked up to a window, "It is." Lily looked at him in surprise, James shrugged.

* * *

**Thank You to everyone who has left Reviews and has been reading my story.**


	33. Chapter 33

Lily sighed, drifting off now and again, because of the horribly monotonous task of flipping through school textbooks for damage. Lily would occasionally glance up to see James talking into the mirror and wondered how long it would be before he got caught. He was being rather open about it and Lily wasn't the only one to notice he was speaking to it.

This time Slughorn had taken group two and now Filch was prowling the room barking at anyone on who made more sound than breathing. He had even told James to turn the page quieter or he would suffer the consequences, Much to Lily's amusement. She had tried hard not to laugh unsuccessfully, but at least she held out till Filch was out of earshot.

James stuck his tongue out at her like a three year old would. Lily shook her head grinning. Professor Pluming, Divination, came in to substitute for Filch while he went to the bathroom. It was clear that Professor Pluming had no belief in his teachings at all, for he mocked them and often times his class was highly unproductive. Though Lily hadn't minded when she had taken it, she was just surprised he hadn't been sacked yet.

James was talking to Sirius, not taking the time and effort to check over his shoulder for Pluming. "Young Sir?" Pluming asked not knowing James name, he never had been one with names. "What is it there that you are doing? Is that a mirror?"

The whole room was looking intently at the exchange happening between the two. James nodded, "Yes sir."

"My dear boy what, may you not mind my asking, are you doing with it?"

"I don't know Professor; I think I just wanted to see my gorgeous face more clearly." James said grinning at Lily.

Professor Pluming oblivious to the ridicule said, "Oh young Narcissus you must learn that to be so self centered is a not good for your health…"

Lily snorted holding her hand over her mouth, James frowned. The lecture continued along those lines for the next five minutes and Lily had the feeling that all Professor Pluming wanted to be in life was to become a Physiatrist. He continued on his rant until Filch came in and screamed at him for not keeping the room quiet. Professor Pluming left muttering to himself.

Lily started laughing the moment they left the classroom, "That was great, really young Narcissus highly entertaining."

"Oh shut up," but James was grinning.

"You didn't think he would take it that far did you?" Lily asked chuckling.

"Of course not, I thought I would get an extra day added to my detention for being a smart ass, guess I lucked out."

"It was funny" Lily said walking down the hall, suddenly she remembered something. "James? Who has been doing our patrol when we have detention?"

"Uh…No one. Just kidding" James added at Lily's panicked expression. "I had some willing prefects fill those slots."

"Okay good, because then I totally wouldn't deserve this badge if I was neglecting my duties."

"Ah, you'd deserve it anyway," James said before looking down at Lily's smile. "What is it?"

"That was a joke." Lily said still smiling.

James liked it; the room seemed to brighten up when she was smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, it's not funny if I have to spend too long explaining it."

"Just do it, you're prolonging it enough as it is."

"Fine." Lily said, they were almost up to the third floor. "I don't even care so much about the stupid badge anymore."

"Anymore?" James asked curious.

"Yeah, like in our sixth year when I found out I was so ecstatic. I mean that's like the highest honor you could strive for at the school right and I got it out of the rest of my whole entire class. But now it's like wait a second, is it really going to matter all that much in the long run besides being something to brag about at my job?"

"Okay, yeah I get your point."

"And here is something I think I should point out to you, you didn't even try and you got it that takes skill James. And I'm not being sarcastic."

"Well, Thank you I guess."

"I guess you're welcome." James smiled. "What's your favorite color?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause I just want to know," Lily replied looking at James expectantly.

"Green," James said with convection.

"You sure?"

"Positive," He grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Why am I sure?"

"No, why do you like green?"

James hesitated, "I just do." He said finally.

Lily shrugged it would do. "Wide Winged Rainbow Snapper." Lily said to the painting.

"Greetings to you too," the fat lady said before swinging open.

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel." Lily answered before skipping off.

* * *

James watched as Sirius now attempted to balance four spoons on his face. "I'll get it I swear, up to ten, I'll bet on it." Sirius said a little mumbled.

"What's you're wager?" James asked.

"Twenty knuts he won't make it past five," Remus said.

"Nice. Err…thirty knuts he won't make it past four, no he won't even get four." James said.

"Deal," Sirius said sticking his free hand out. Both Remus and James shook it.

"You want to bet Peter?" Remus asked.

"No, nnno, thank you."

Remus and James exchanged looks; ever since the night at Hogsmeade Peter hadn't been up for anything. James was still wondering if it was the right thing to do not telling anyone. Peter still refused to speak of it and seemed to be growing more distant day by day.

"Suck it Potter, you owe me 30 Knuts…" Sirius said. James looked up and sure enough there were four spoons balanced on his face. "You don't mind if I get spit on your spoon do you mate?" Sirius said the spoon balanced on his tongue coming dangerously close to falling off.

"Going for the gold and five spoons, up to five spoons Remus. Maybe he was right, maybe he'll actually be able to do it."

"Don't give up hope yet prongs; he's still got to have six on his face."

Sirius delicately lifted up the spoon next to Derrick's oatmeal slowly raising it to be eye level with him. "Aren't gambling I hope?" Lily asked.

Five spoons came clattering down bouncing off the floor and ricocheting from the table surface landing in a bowl of porridge. "Okay Sirius, pay up." Remus said holding out his hand.

"No fair, interference, I call for a rematch."

"Does that mean I get to have my money back?" James asked looking at Sirius's hands that had already been collecting the 30 Knuts James laid out.

Sirius looked down at the money then figuring his chances probably weren't that good. "Fine, at least I gained 10 Knuts."

"And I gained 20."

"Don't rub it in" Sirius muttered.

"Gambling?" Lily asked in disbelieve. "Over spoons?"

"There is a difference between betting and gambling." James said watching Remus collect his winnings.

"It's a fine line," Lily decided.

"Well now that might be true."

"Thank You Sirius," Remus said scooping them into the pocket of his robe.

"If you should be thanking anyone it should be me that does happen to be my money."

"We both won, fair and square."

"They did," Lily agreed.

"You're not helping," James grinned.

Lily shrugged before returning to her conversation with Dorcas.

"I bet that I can chug that pumpkin Juice faster than you."


	34. Chapter 34

James shivered and looked out the stone windows of the castle. The wind was blowing snow in the outside corridors and it was pelting James in the face. "2 weeks till the Holiday, quite frankly I can't wait to get out of here." Derrick was saying.

"Where do you live?" Remus asked curious.

"Out in the country, it's far from any muggles, though," Derrick grinned. "We've had a few complaints. Father was furious of course, same with mum."

"Nice, really excellent," Frank said smirking.

All the guys were walking down the hall to the great feast walking and talking. "And what were you doing?" James asked.

"Setting off firecrackers with our wands, tends to give them an extra boost. One other time I think we were using some rocks from the crick running out back for target practice got them pretty high before shooting them down with some spell Adolphe came up with."

"Has anyone got a date to the dance yet?" Sirius asked looking directly at James.

He turned his head listening to the replies and trying not to think about it himself. "Oh I'm taking Alice, obviously." Frank said beaming.

"Nicole," Derrick answered smiling as well.

"I plan to ask Jennifer," When everyone looked at him funny Remus explained "Jennifer Keon, She's a Hufflepuff."

"Ooh, Remus have any big plans once she says yes," Sirius asked.

"Shut up," Remus blushed.

"Sophie broke up with me; I'll have to get another date…" Sirius whistled. "And here she comes, step aside boys" James shook his head.

There stood Rose Hue, she flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder when Sirius walked up to her, all the boys turned to watch.

"Did it hurt?" Sirius asked genuinely, James wondered idly where he was going with this.

"What?" Rose all but spat.

"When you fell from heaven?" all the guys couldn't help it they cracked up. Rose raised her eyebrows bringing her hand forward and slapping him. "What the bloody hell?"

"I already went out with you," Rose started walking. "Ass."

"Ooh, harsh" Derrick laughed.

"Oh yeah, third year one of my first girlfriends I think," Sirius said coming back towards the group and rubbing his cheek. James smirked at the red mark. "Damn, girl has an arm."

"Teaches you right," Remus said.

"I've always had trouble learning," Sirius grinned.

"What is Remus kidding, you'll never learn."

"That much is true. So James you're date?" Sirius asked.

"Don't have one," James muttered.

"Well you better hurry; Evans isn't going to wait for you."

* * *

"You'd never guess!" Marlene squealed running down the length of the table and squeezing herself in between Alice and Lily.

"What is it?" Lily asked happily.

"Jonathan Iquedor just asked me to go to the dance with him," Marlene was smiling broadly.

"Oh! Marlene that's wonderful!" Lily said reaching over and hugging her from the side.

"Oh Lily I'm so happy who are you going with?"

Lily hesitated, she had had plenty of offers but she had turned them all down each with an excuse. Alan Jacobsen was too handsy, Marcus Sheffon too timid, Daniel Porter too bossy, Jeremiah Weasley too loud, Franklin Darian too childish and so the list went on all unsuitable in some way. And Alice couldn't help but point it out. "She's had thousands of boys drooling over her and not one has she even considered."

"Shut it," Lily said darkly pushing the food around on her plate with her fork.

"You know who she's waiting for," Alice continued.

Marlene nodded sighing, "Lily's too busy denying it to look at what's in front of her."

"Shut it," Lily said a little louder.

They three turned to see Rose Hue stomping angrily over to her table. "What's up with her?" Marlene asked.

"I bet it's…" Alice had no need to finish her sentence because in came the boys.

* * *

Lily got up, finished with her meal and angry, Marlene and Alice pestered her about James for the rest of the dinner. Lily was sick of it, they shouldn't be butting in it was her own romantic life. Lily know she should be ashamed of it but she was embarrassed at the thought of being with James Potter after all these years of hatred. It didn't seem right to Lily. But Marlene and Alice didn't seem to agree.

She stomped down the hall and stopped before going up the first step, she didn't feel like going to her dorm but where else was there to go? She couldn't go outside; it was far too cold and dark for that. She couldn't go to the library it was closed.

Where could she go? Suddenly it hit her.

--

James paced the trophy room remembering slamming into the glass and the sound of Lily crying. It seemed like it had all happened ages ago when in reality it was only a few weeks ago. He remembered feeling that way before the incident to.

This time he didn't look for names, he didn't have a light on he just sat near the spot where he slammed into the glass and thought about what was next. He was leaving Hogwarts this year, what was he going to do? Would he get his own place, eventually find a wife and have kids? Three he decided, he wanted three kids.

He imagined two little red headed girls playing with dolls in his house and one little black haired boy playing Quidditch like his father. He had less than a half a year to make that happen; he got up in determination and went to go find Lily.

* * *

Lily tip-toed quietly into the trophy room remembering faintly the symphony of shattered glass, she tucked her hair behind her ear before sitting down somewhere near where James had slammed into the case. She didn't use any light, she didn't feel the need for one, and somehow she felt safe and protected here.

She thought about the girls harassing her and wished they would've just stopped like she had asked them too. So much had happen in the last three months and every time Lily had thought it was the pivotal moment in her life. But now she thought that highly unlikely, she still had long to go years to go. And she probably hadn't even been through the worst yet.

Lily jumped she thought she heard footsteps and quickly she rushed out the door and up to the common room.

* * *

**A/N: _first off i would just like to thank everyone who reads my story. And those who review, even the ones i don't like to hear. And secondly i am wondering how you feel about the pace of the story thanks._**

**_-Allaray_**


	35. Chapter 35

Lily looked up as the owls came rushing in through the windows, swooping down and dropping letters into people's lap. Lily jumped in surprise as one landed in her own lap.

Dorcas laughed, "Freak out much?"

Lily just shook her head and eagerly dropping her fork down flipping the letter over. It had no return address on it, Lily's brow wrinkled in confusion.

_Dear Lily,_

_Mum and Dad have decided to stay with some friends over the Holiday and are sorry that they can't write to you in person. It was a once in a lifetime thing and they asked me to send you a notice._

_I will not be home over Christmas, so Mum asks that you stay at the school unless you make other plan, they asked if so that you send a letter addressed to them. _

_Petunia_

Lily dropped the letter on the table; this was not good how would she be able to go to Alice's home to help pick out her dress? Petunia wasn't going to be home? She was probably at her boyfriend Vernon's house, and he was just dreadful. Lily honestly couldn't see what Petunia saw in him, then again they hadn't seen eye to eye for years.

"What is it?" Alice asked wiping her mouth on a napkin.

Lily pushed the letter over to her slowly; she wasn't going to be able to go to Alice's engagement party either. "Oh, Lily" Alice said giving the letter back already, It was rather short and to the point. "I would have you stay at my house but we're going to go see Gram over Christmas we won't be back till the day of the party."

"I know, I'll just have to stay at the school then," Lily sighed.

"That's not necessarily true," Alice said while Dorcas reached over to read the letter. "Dorcas what are you doing over the Holiday?"

"I'm sorry but, I'm going to my Aunt's in Australia I'm coming back just in time for your party too."

"What about Marlene?" Alice asked seeming desperate to find a way for Lily to come.

"She can't make your party at all remember, her mum and her are going to the Netherlands."

"I forgot," Alice said somberly.

"I'll have to stay here." Lily said glumly.

"Oh, that's not true I'm sure McGonagall could work something out with you. You could leave Hogwarts the day of my Party." Alice said hopefully.

"She can't," Dorcas interjected. "They've tightened security you stay here you stay here. I asked McGonagall about it recently."

Alice looked around in despair as if half expecting, however, that someone would ask Lily to stay at their house.

At that moment the marauders burst through the door, Remus was looking particularly grumpy as James and Sirius were laughing at him. Peter came in last sulking through the door.

"Why don't you ask James?" Alice asked quickly.

"No!" Lily hissed looking at her in utter disbelief. Not all of two week ago Lily had been screaming at James how could Alice think they would get along if they had to be around each other all the time? Plus it would be weird, who would stay at someone's house they didn't even really know?

"James!" Alice was calling him over already before Lily had the chance to stop her. He came lopping over Sirius and Remus behind him.

"Yes?" he asked. Lily could already feel her face turn cherry red; she hated how easily she could blush sometimes.

Lily kicked Alice in the shin not knowing what else to do. Alice ignored her and continued, "Lily here HAS TO, do you get that James, HAS TO, come to my engagement party at the end of the Holiday but she has nowhere to go. SHE HAS TO GO! It's important. Please Dorcas, Marlene and I are all gone. She could always ask Nicole but I heard she's actually staying with Derrick and…"

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down looking down at her food and stabbing it with unnecessary force. "I'll be fine, Alice!" Lily said under her breath.

"Of course, she can come," James smiled at Lily, she blushed even redder. At that all the marauders went down the aisle to the front of the long Gryffindor table.

"See wasn't that easy!" Alice said with satisfaction.

"I'm not speaking to you."

James felt his heart soar. Sure Lily hadn't asked directly but she was coming to his house, his house! She could see where he grew up and the creek bend, she could see the forest and the little restaurant he sometimes biked to right outside of Godrics Hollow. She could see his house and his parents.

"Nice." James looked over to see Sirius smiling.

"I know," James smiled wider than he had in days.

--

Lily frowned pulling her hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her eyes. She was down on her knees looking under the couch in the common room for her bracelet; the one petunia had given her when she was five. It was late out and all Lily really wanted to do was go back to bed.

She was the only one up, she was sure of it besides the ghost that is. She stuck her hand underneath it, feeling nothing other than dust bunnies.

She reached for her wand to give her some light, but cursed when she realized she left it upstairs. She stood up reaching her hands outwards so as not to run into anything.

Lily stumbled and stubbed her toe she swore limping back over to the couch maybe if she concentrated she could get out of this. Maybe she should crawl to the stairs at least over there, there was some moonlight. She decided that was the best plan getting down on her hands and knees she made her way across the floor.

A sudden light above her made her go blind. "Damn it." She said rubbing her eyes; she stood up wondering who it was.

"What are you doing Lily flower?" a familiar voice asked.

Lily groaned, she could now see James clearly. "I lost a bracelet." Lily said sourly. "Can you lower you're wand a little bit, the lights in my eyes."

"Why didn't you bring your own?" James asked walking over towards the couch. Shadows leapt across his face making it seem ghostly white under his shock of black hair.

"Didn't think that far ahead," lily said with a chuckle. "Can you help me find it?"

"That's what I'm doing." James said kneeling down and putting his still illuminated wand under the couch.

"Thanks." Lily said sticking her head underneath, turns out she was right there were dust bunnies.

"What does it look like?" James asked searching the corners.

"It's Silver, kind of chunky…"

"chunky?"

"Like big, I don't wear it often but I got it from my sister a while back. I can't believe I lost it."

"What's your sister like?" James asked absentmindedly, pulling his wand out and now looking in the cushions. Lily did the same.

"Difficult." Lily said plainly smiling and showing James the bronze Knut she found.

"Difficult?"

"Well, she…" Lily didn't know how to explain this to him she stood straight cracking her back and thinking. "She… we haven't been the same since we found out I was a witch."

"Okay, I get it."

"Do you?" Lily asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Not, really but I know what you're saying the gist of it anyway. I can't get what you're saying unless I hear the whole story."

"Sorry you're not getting it, it's a painful road," Lily said feeling herself blush. Why'd she say that?

"Okay, fair enough," James walked over to the fire which was barely going the embers still glowed red hot but the light didn't travel far. He walked around the outside stones as if he would find it there. "Do you remember where you were today?"

"The couch, um… the study area over there my usual chair. That's about it for the common room."

"So why can't you go home?" James asked. Lily flinched she had been dreading the time when the conversation inevitably come to this point.

"My parents decided at the last moment to visit some friends."

"Hmm…" James said looking around the chair.

"I'm sorry I'm intruding on you like this, it is your holiday. Is it even okay with your parents?" Lily said quickly.

"Oh, no it's fine. Sirius had me ask them already," James smiled.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I'll be seeing him there then won't I?"

"No, actually he's going home," James said Lily recognized that protective friend thing in his voice; James wasn't going to give too many details away.

"Oh, okay."

"Remus lives nearby though, can't believe I didn't meet him till our first year, it's like less than a half a mile."

"So I'll be seeing him." Lily smiled.

"Yep, oh look is this it?" James asked holding up a small silver bracelet that was kind of chunky.

"Yes!" Lily snatched it from his hand and put it on.

"You have small wrist," James said.

"What?"

"You just have… never mind. Well I guess we're done here." James started making his way to the stairs.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for, letting me come."

"You're welcome." He smiled and started making his way up the steps.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone.**

**Ps. this is a somewhat edited version from the first post.**


	36. Chapter 36

Something was different with Lily and James the next two days leading up to the dance and everyone noticed. They were actually, nice to each other. Well sort of.

Alice had asked Lily about it on more than one occasion but all she got was a shrug. Lily didn't seem so…standoffish when he was around anymore. Although she still sneered once or twice and made fun of him there was playfulness to it.

It was Friday and the class had somehow gotten McGonagall to agree to let them go last minute Christmas shopping.

The girls decided they wanted to go to Honeydukes first. Lily figured she'd get chocolate for her dad, if there was one thing he _loved_ it was Wizards chocolate. She walked among the rows and rows of candy. The shop was already packed full of people and it was hard to maneuver around them. The new glow fish candy seemed to be a big hit as that was where most of the people were.

Lily grabbed her father's favorite chocolate, and then grabbed another package. She felt the need to give one to the potter family for letting her intrude on their hospitality like that. It was Christmas; she needed to get them a gift.

She took the purple package of chocolates up to the front desk nodding when they asked if she would like it wrapped. With a flick of the wand they were wrapped perfectly in emerald green paper. A burgundy and golden ribbon flew neatly on top. "Thank you," Lily said while counting out her money.

"Alice," Lily waved her hands in the air to try to get her attention among the throng of people. "Alice!" Lily called satisfied when she finally looked up. "I'm going to the jewelry store across the street!" Alice gave her thumbs up going back to her shopping with Frank.

Lily hurried as quickly weaving in and out of the throng of people. On several occasions Lily had to raise the chocolate high above her head in order to make it through.

Once outside Lily took a deep breath of air, the wind whipped across her face and turned it a bright cherry of a red in a matter of minutes. She wrapped her scrap around her face trying to block as much wind out as possible.

Lily warmed the moment she entered the jewelry store. There was a nice raging fire to her left in the chimney with several plush burgundy chairs around it. Lily walked towards the rows of jewelry light seemed to glow from within the glass cases.

The store held one or two employees and only a few people, much less than honeydukes. It was easy to navigate her way around the rows and find what she could afford. They seemed to be arranged by value.

Lily leaned down next to a silver necklace, it had a thick chain and a huge heart shaped locket with a small ruby at the end of the tail of an engraved phoenix. Lily knew her mother would love it. She would have to send it along with her letter about going to the potters. "Excuse me madam," Lily called to one of the two employees working. "May I buy this necklace?"

"Oh yes of course, Just wait while I wrap it." Lily watched as the necklace flew out of the case and landed up at the counter delicately.

"I may buy more," Lily said absentmindedly looking at another necklace. It was small and delicate but looked as if weaved by water, with a gold chain. It looked as if small vines of gold were weaved to make the chain. The gold of the small locket seemed as if on fire reflecting the light off its tiny surface.

"It's beautiful isn't it," the employee said handing the locket Lily had gotten for her mother to her. "It was handcrafted by elves over two centuries ago, Over in Ireland, they're almost all but extinct now. Quite a shame they make lockets as good if not better than goblins make swords. That'll be one galleon." Lily handed the gold galleon over, it was one of the original first ones she had exchanged at Gringotts her first day in the wizarding world.

Lily looked over and saw a pocket watch, she leaned in closer to get a better look. It was bronze with a stag carved into the front. Lily immediately thought of James and before she had time to rethink it she said "I would also like this one."

As she paid for it she knew she could always give it to someone else but it seemed only fit for James. She could already envision him holding it up telling the time. As she walked out of the store she smiled and tucked the small package holding the pocket watch into her robes.

* * *

Sirius was grouchy in the days leading up to the holiday; James knew it was because he would be traveling home. James hadn't asked why Sirius was going home, and didn't plan to. Sirius would tell him when he was ready.

Though Sirius did have a date, a thrilled Ravenclaw girl named Emma. James still didn't have anyone. When Sirius would pester him about it because he himself was in a bad mood James would point out that peter didn't have a date either.

The trio had been seeing less and less of Peter lately. They didn't ask though god knew what he had experienced with Voldemort. James was wondering more and more now whether they should tell Dumbledore Peter was there. It would be betraying Peter's trust but maybe it would help them all. He didn't know it had been plaguing the back of his mind ever since it happened. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

On the Friday before they left James went to Hogsmeade with the rest of his class. He really didn't need to go down there, he had bought all his Christmas presents already. Of course when he was suppose to be sleeping.

Remus and Sirius were off trying to sell something to a first year but James wasn't in the mood.

He wandered past Zonko's thinking he had been in there enough times. Honeydukes was packed as usual and he didn't feel like pushing through the crowds. He walked down the street avoiding the reenactment which was still there and headed up a dirt road, that lead to the shrieking shack.

It felt weird staring at It from the outside, he had been in it so often he had almost forgotten how creepy it looked from so far away. He chuckled thinking about how the town's people suddenly assumed it was haunted. It wasn't really funny, just in that bitter sarcastic way.

James walked towards the forest his hands in his pockets. Not really thinking about it he transformed into a stag. Thoughts were so much simpler that way, it was easier to organize the important things.

He felt his body change into something sleek, and strong. He felt the antlers grow from his head and bow gracefully. His feet and hands turned to hooves his nose lengthened and turned into the muzzle, his chin forming into it too. In a matter of seconds he was completely transformed.

The stag trotted forward, over a knarled branch and deeper into the forbidden forest. He climbed over roots of trees instinctively knowing the way to go. Following his ears.

He soon made his way to the river and took a sip before turning around and seemingly pacing.

James was thinking about his aspirations, his motivations, what he wanted in life. The simplicity of the animals brain made it easier for him to organize his thoughts.

He knew however that he wasn't really the animal, he was a human and couldn't erase all stains of it. He still felt his emotions conflicting each other and worries. He still felt worry.

Making his way back to the dirt road, James transformed back staggering forward before walking back to the castle wondering what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life got very busy. enjoy :)**

**Oh and Nicole the answer to your question is soon ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

Alice was combing through Lily's hair furiously, "Do you want it up or down?" Alice was already dressed and ready for the ball in a silver colored gown. Her hair was pulled back into a classy bun, wisp of her blonde hair framing her face in tiny curls. She looked beautiful.

"How about half, you know half up half down." Immediately Alice set to work.

Lily hadn't been thinking about the dance, In fact she had all but forgotten about it before Alice burst into the room demanding to know why she wasn't ready yet. So Alice—still scolding her for not getting ready—was helping Lily with her hair as Lily searched for a gown.

Lily figured she might as well go with something green, seeing as it would bring out her eyes. Lily listened absentmindedly to Alice who was gushing about Frank while running her fingers over the three green dresses she had brought along. One wouldn't do it was rather old and velvety she wondered why she had brought it along at all; it was too small for her now.

The other two weren't too hard to choose from. One was so long she would have to be holding her dress at all times and if she were dancing there was a good chance she would trip. So she settled with the last one. It was a little longer than knee length and a green that complemented her eyes. There was a ribbon that was right under the bosom and accentuated her curves rather nicely.

"Oh, that's the one Lily it's perfect," Alice said smiling. She was still working on Lily's hair and stopped only to allow Lily to put the gown on. She wheeled Lily over towards the mirror when Marlene walked in dressed as well and offered to do her makeup. Not soon after Dorcas came in as well and was looking for shoes for her.

Lily smiled, it was nice to be here getting ready for the dance with her friends.

* * *

James smirked as Remus fumbled with his tie. "Can you help me?" Remus finally asked exasperated.

"Nah, I don't know more than you do there mate," James smiled pointing to the tie he had draped over his shoulder. He had been trying to get it tied for some time now but— seeing as he never wore ties—he had been having quiet some trouble.

"I'm going to go find Jennifer maybe she can help me." With that Remus sauntered out of the room.

"Ah he's just sore because I'm not even wearing a tie," Sirius said smirking. He was in a much better mood today.

James snorted and looked over at his friend. "Such a rebel."

"Yeah," Sirius said smiling. "I'm going down to the Common room, Frank and Derrick should be down there."

"I'll come with." James and Sirius walked down the spiral staircase discussing old memories of the dances, like when they had accidently spilt Jello in Professor McGonagall's hair. James had never seen her face get so red. Or when they had put the slipping spell on the floor, they never got caught for that one. It was quite funny when boys were falling forward into girls; the girls sure didn't like that. Good times these dances were.

* * *

Lily walked down the stairs realizing that in all of this she had overlooked getting a date. Sure she had had several boys ask her even today but she had been so busy and quite use to it that she didn't even pay them any mind when she turned them down.

She hoped she hadn't been rude to any of them. She had just been finishing an extra credit potions essay.

When she reached the bottom Alice rushed forward to Frank complementing how nice he looked in his dress robes. Marlene hurried out the door muttering about Jonathan and Dorcas followed her telling Lily she was going to go find Charles.

Nicole who had joined them along the stairwell met with derrick. That left only two other people.

Sirius was talking loudly to James who nodded. "I suppose I better go pick up Emma before she gets too pissed." He walked past Lily.

"Have a goodnight my lady." He said bowing before stalking off towards the other end of the room.

"So…" James said. Lily looked up; he looked rather handsome in his dress robes. His hair was still unkempt and all over the place but his shirt was actually tucked in, something he never did.

"You look nice." Lily said in surprise as if she had expected him to look as he always did.

"Well…yeah I figured," James reached his hand up to run it through his hair but brought it back down and stuck it in his pocket. "I might as well try to look 'nice' at one of these things. And you look…Gorgeous."

"Thank you." Lily felt a blush rising into her cheeks. "I figured I might as well try to look 'gorgeous' at one of these things."

"So…" James said again almost running his hand through his hair. "Who's your date?"

"Oh, um…err…I don't have one." Lily admitted feeling rather foolish. She fidgeted a bit wishing her hands hand something to do rather than to just hang there.

James looked taken aback for a second before regaining his composure. "Oh, I would've thought…"

"I don't like anyone right now," Lily said quickly in explanation. She really didn't like anyone now. "Who are you going with?" Lily asked to change the subject.

"No one." He said looking at her puzzled. Then he suddenly smiled his huge dazzling smiling and looked down at Lily his eyes full of mischief. "How about I take you…" Lily started to object but James continued. "… As a friend. We can go as just friends."

Lily hesitated looking up at his beaming face and nodded. Joyfully he took her arm and led her out of the portrait door.

Lily had made sure James wasn't holding her arm anymore but he still couldn't help but let his happiness bubble through. It seemed to be affecting Lily too though, because she wasn't sulking as he had feared she would. She was giggling right along with him.

She really did look magnificent, her hair was nice and shiny the upper half rolled into little curls around her head the bottom half nice and sleek. The dress she was wearing suited her it was flowy and reminded him of spring, the green of the fabric brought out her eyes.

"I remember that one year when you turned the ceiling into a mirror that was really cool you know not really a prank. How'd you four manage that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Err…we uh…did an excellent bit of transfiguration." James smiled. "Although we did spike the punch that year, fire whiskey, made the hall much more enjoyable."

Lily rolled her eyes remembering how she wouldn't go anywhere near it, she just glared at James the whole time and demanded he fix it. That had been in their fourth year, the first year they were allowed to go.

"14 and already drinking fire whiskey," Lily shook her head a little a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Oh…we didn't drink it." James said smirking. "Mum would've known when I got home the next morning." James said to Lily's questioning look.

"Oh…well I suppose yes." She said thinking about the women she had seen in the picture with her long black hair and kind weathered face.

The pair walked through the huge doors into the Great Hall, Lily smiled at the scene before her. All the four tables had been pushed to the edge of the room where they held mounds of food. Little round tables stood of in the corner for everyone to sit down and eat at.

Lily rushed forward to start speaking to Isabel a Ravenclaw girl who Lily talked to now and then. "Oh, hi Lily!" She said smiling. Isabel looked very pretty her dark brown hair was swept up into a glossy bun and her dark blue dress went well with her eyes.

"Hi, Isabel!" Lily said happily. The new band the twisted sisters were setting up, and as lily looked at them she felt sure that they had to be at least her age.

"I heard this band is really good, though I've never seen them play." Isabel was saying nodding toward the stage that was now where the head table usually was.

"So…Is James Potter you're date," Isabel said casually but it was clear that she had wanted to know this since Lily walked through the door.

"James!" Lily laughed. Though inside she was slightly alarmed, was everyone thinking this? "No, we're just friends. Neither of us asked anyone so we decided to just come down together."

"Oh…" Isabel said clearly disappointed. She looked at Lily as though trying to gauge whether or not she was lying.

"So who's your date?" Lily asked not wanting to be on the subject of James any longer.

"Mark Garretson over there," Isabel said pointing at a handsome boy with wavy Chesnutt hair. "He's getting us punch."

Lily talked a little longer to Isabel before headed off toward the table Marlene and Jonathan were sitting at. "I don't know I think I would prefer purple ink over orange in that instance more professional…Hi Lily!" Marlene said before turning back to her greeting Lily sat down at the table talking to a few other people here and there before getting up to go get her food.

* * *

James guffawed with the rest of the group while Sirius turned a dark shade of Red while dancing with Emma. "If you would kindly excuse me one second, I would like to speak to my good old chums over there." James could hear him saying. He couldn't help but laugh at the slightly disgusted look on Emma's face. "What," Sirius said annoyed. "Everyone does it!"

"Okay" Sirius said stomping over towards the group. Garret a Hufflepuff boy snickered. "Who put the loose tongue spell on me?"

"Err…I don't know what makes you think that…" James began keeping his composure.

"Don't tell me you didn't send that spell my way. No one in their right mind would tell their date they had diarrhea last week and were feeling a little gassy. Who did it?"

James was roaring in laughter, the spell had worked great.

"James?" Sirius questioned darkly.

"I didn't…I…I…swear!" James said in between belts of laughter.

"He just happened to give a few people some ideas." Emery said snorting.

"Prongs, Don't you dare think about putting another prank on me or you'll be flying into girls left and right hear me?" Sirius said darkly.

"Yes…sir!" James said tears running out of his eyes.

Sirius walked away muttereing to himself.

"Did you take the spell off yet?" James asked Emery laughing even harder when Emery shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I have reached one of my milestones, just touched it really seeing as i'm not done with the dance yet but anyway, i've had a plan for quite sometime now and i've finally gotten closer to a BIG milestone. So thanks to everyone whose been reading my story and keeping me going.**


	38. Chapter 38

"Do you want to dance?" James asked from next to Lily.

Lily turned to see if he was serious. He looked serious, at least he wasn't laughing or anything a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth but other than that. "I can't dance." Lily said slightly mortified. She really couldn't, she was always stepping on peoples feet and jumping to the wrong beat.

She cringed wondering if James was going to ask why she had even come to a dance if she wasn't going to dance but instead he held out his hand to her. "Oh come on now, that can't be true."

"It is I haven't got any rhythm." Lily said looking at his hand.

"It's not like you have to do much, look at everyone out there." And Lily looked. They were all jumping up and down and having a good time. It looked like fun. "Now just look at one person, don't they look like an idiot? If they were alone in a hallway doing that what would you think?"

"I would be thinking they weren't in the right head but that's beside the point…"

James cut her off. "No one is good at dancing, no normal person anyway…" James said anticipating her retort about professional dancers. "Besides it doesn't even matter."

Lily looked at James still outstretched hand skeptically. "It'll be fun you'll see."

Hesitantly Lily took it; James pulled her off towards the dance floor. He released her hand rather quickly and started jumping up and down to the fast pace song. "You dance like you're mental." Lily said giggling.

"Come on, if I'm doing it you can too!" James smiled, dancing foolishly.

As soon as Lily started dancing she smiled, it was fun she danced off beat with James and giggled and laughed at how idiotic he looked.

"You look like a moron!" Lily said giggling as the song came to a close.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked in response to the slow song.

"I'm no good," Lily said looking at him sheepishly.

"You just said that back there and look, you danced better than me. I'm having trouble believing you." James said smiling.

"No seriously, I step on people's feet all the time. I've done it to my own dad."

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mind all that much, besides I'll lead." James smiled holding out his hand and waiting for her to come closer.

She looked at his hand reproachfully, wondering if she risks looking like a fool. "Don't worry," James said with a glint of mischief in his eye. "I'm the best dancer I know."

Lily smiled recognizing the joke and took his hand saying as he led her further into the dance floor, "There goes that arrogance again."

James flashed a grin back at her "Always with the Arrogance aren't I?" He pulled her around putting his hand on the small of Lily back, and he held her other hand in his own. Lily looked up at him smiling.

Then they started dancing, James wasn't lying he was good. Very good. Where had he learned to dance like that? Lily put her head on his shoulder without thinking about it, it felt…nice, comfortable. Lily remembered when she had hated James. Remembered when he had flown into the glass of the trophy room. At the time she would've never thought being friends with James was possible, but everything seemed to be changing.

"I think I'm afraid of change," Lily said suddenly raising her head and looking at James.

"I think we all are," James said clearing his throat. "I think…that sometimes change is for the better though. Like when we're graduating this year. It'll be the start of our lives."

"I'm going to try to be braver…" Lily said trailing off and gazing into James eyes.

"I try to too." James said releasing Lily as the song ended.

Lily seemed to come to realizing that the song was upbeat again and she searched for something to say to James. "Thanks I'll…err…I'll be seeing you tomorrow. How are we getting to your house anyway?" Lily asked.

"Err…" James said having completely forgotten about going home. "We're going home on the train."

"Good, I'll get to see Alice and Nicole." Lily said smiling and turned to go up the grand staircase.

James smiled and went out into the open corridor feeling elated. This dance might've been better than all the others he had been to in awhile. Smiling he walked over towards the window looking outside at the night sky. Turning he made his way back into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Don't tell Nicole this but," Derrick laughed holding his drink up in his hand towards James. "The reason I'm bringing her home is because…I'm going to propose to her."

James looked over to see Sirius choking on his drink, "First Frank now you! Good Lord you're signing away you're freedom mate!" Sirius set his drink down on the table muttering to himself and going to find Emma.

"I think he's disappointed you're getting tied down so young," James said laughing.

"Ah I don't care…I reckoned if Frank and Alice are meant for each other, then why Nicole and I can't be too."

"I'm happy for you Mate," James said clapping him on the back.

Derrick laughed, "Can't wait for my parents to meet her, it'll just be so great."

* * *

**A/N: This chapters a little shorter than some of the last but oh well. Thanks again to everyone who reads my story!**


	39. Chapter 39

Lily threw all the cloths from her closet into suitcase she was going to skip breakfast and hurry down to the owlry to send the Christmas presents and the Letter to her parents. She put a housework spell on her cloths and left them folding themselves.

As she made her way down the steps she took note of the emptiness of the castle. Either the kids were still tired from the dance or packing their own bags for home. The sun was already up and shining across the newly fallen snow. The pine trees were weighed down with it.

As Lily made her way down the path she shivered wishing she had worn not just her sweatshirt but her robes as well. You could always tell you were near the owlry because you could hear the hoots and bird like breathing while they were deep in sleep.

The owlry was dark and enclosed; with little light though Lily supposed this was how they liked it. They were—most of the time—nocturnal. Rows and rows of owls stood lined up on their own perch Lily walked over to a dark brown spotted one that was Alice's.

She awoke Alice's owl, Alice had said she could use it; she gave the letter with the necklace inside it and the chocolates to the owl. She watched as it spread its wings and took off. As the owl turned to a tiny dot in the rising sunshine, she hoped her mother and father wouldn't mind that it was sent by owl wherever they were. She wondered idly why they hadn't sent their own letter, though it was a bit of a hassle getting Muggle mail into a wizard's hand.

Lily rushed down the stairs, going down two at a time. The train was sure to be leaving soon and she didn't want to be late. How would she get to the Potter's then.

By the time she got back up to her dorm her trunk had already been moved to the Train and Alice was the only one left in the room. "Come on Lily, we need to hurry if we're going to get a compartment." The pair rushed down the grand staircase and out to the grounds and got into the line of people waiting to board the train.

* * *

James eagerly awaited seeing his parents; he missed them it had been awhile since they had talked. He was still on the high from the night before and not even Sirius foul mood could ruin it. It had been great dancing with Lily, _how could she even think she was bad?_ She was probably better at dancing than he was and that in itself was saying something. His father had made him learn how to dance; he said he wouldn't be a proper gentleman without at least knowing how to dance. James watched the billiowing smoke coming from the train, it would be time to get on soon.

It would be strange to see Lily at his home, sure he had day-dreamed about her coming once the two were married before but to actually see her there would be…well almost like he was having another day-dream.

He reckoned his mum would be there to meet them; his dad was probably out in Diagon alley James had heard there were rumors of a threat on Gringrotts. Before his Dad had retired he had been an ambassador for the other Wizarding banks in Britain, now they sometimes called him in to help keep the peace. "When we get to the platform wish me luck, will you?" Sirius said as they boarded the train.

* * *

Lily, Alice, Nicole, Derrick, Frank, James, Sirius and Remus were all crowded in the same compartment. There was barely enough room for all of them to be piled in there. But Alice had insisted upon them all being there. Sirius and Remus were talking, Alice and Frank were discussing their wedding and making out in between giggles, Derrick and Nicole had eyes for no one but each other. Overall it was a very crowded compartment.

James and Lily had no choice but to talk to each other, not that they minded it that much. James had conjured up a chess board and taken out his pieces and so far had beaten Lily every game. Lily laughed, "Look you can't get my knight its safe," Lily said after forcing the chess player to go to the space she wanted. He had kept on trying to go the opposite direction but Lily was sure her move was best.

"Nope, sorry Lily my bishop can take it," James said smiling as the bishop began to move forward to take the knight down.

"What!" Lily exclaimed looking at the incoming piece. "No!" she cried trying to pick the knight up of the board. It was stubborn and wouldn't move.

"No cheating!" James said laughing.

Lily couldn't help but laugh too, "You're going to win again," she laughed, before suddenly lurching forward. The train had pulled to a stop.

Everyone in the compartment stood up and looked around, surely they weren't to the platform yet the train had just started moving. The candles in the chandlers above flickered and died, Lily looked at James in alarm. But he put his hand to his lips and shushed her.

The group could hear something, something clawing its way into the metal frame of the train. It was then that they heard the screams.

Loud and piercing, screams indecipherable from women or man, so horrible so blood chilling, spine tingling. Lily couldn't help it she grabbed James's arm. He made a move for the door but Derrick reached it first pulling open with a bang.

"NO!" he shouted. Everyone in the compartment backed up because at that moment in came the most horrible thing they had ever seen.

There standing in the doorway was a man who was definitely not a man. He had a huge billiowing cloak that was black as ink and seemed to drape a body that was nothing more than bones. You could see his bare feet sticking out from under the cloak pale as death. The toenails were cracked and dirty encrusted with dirt.

The wand that was pointed at them was of something awful too, obviously modified for it had skulls carved around the outside bones and dreadful things not worth mentioning. But the thing that scared them the most was the head behind the hood.

As soon as the man had moved forward into the compartment his hood had fallen down and the whole room tried to gasp in horror but they couldn't because they were out of breath. His face was flat and pale and snakelike, with tiny slits for eyes that were a deep scarlet—blood like.

"Get out of my way boy," the cold voice said and it seemed to reverberate around the room, chilling everyone to the core.

"NO!" Derrick said his voice faltering; he stood in front of Nicole making sure that Voldemort couldn't get to her.

"Foolish boy, want to be the Hero then?" the cold voice cackled and if they had thought they were chilled before this was nothing compared to his laugh. "_Advera Kevra!_"

Derrick fell to the floor with a flash of green light and before anyone could do anything Nicole jumped forward "DERRICK!" she screamed but before she could blink with a flash of green light she was gone too.

"You fucking bastard!" James roared suddenly coming to; he sent a hex Voldemorts way. Lily knew he would be no match against Voldemort alone. She came up behind James sending gold flames toward him.

"Ah…Yes you are good aren't you." Voldemort laughed his high pitched laugh sending not a killing curse but a disarming one their way. James put up a shield charm just in time.

Together Lily and James backed Voldemort out of the room and into the hallway. Many people had their head sticking out looking at what was taking place but as soon as Voldemort came into view they cowered back into their compartments slamming the door shut and locking them. As if that would be any match against Lord Volcemort.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lily yelled as Voldemort Jumped off the back of the steps onto the gravel of the railroad track beneath, he backed up into the grass sending a curse Lily's way. She blocked it sending it rebounding back his direction.

"What do you think I want girl?" Voldemort all but whispered, but even over the roar of the wind in Lily's ear she could hear the menace in his voice.

"ANSWER HER!" James shouted.

"In a dangerous world like this you may need protection." Voldemort began.

"WE DON'T WANT ANY PROTECTION FROM YOU!" James bellowed putting more feeling into his fighting. All he knew was he had to keep Lily safe and if Keeping Voldemort preoccupied with him was what it took then he would do it.

Voldemort laughed, seeming to know what James was trying to do. "In this world you'll need power, power only I can give to you. Power even Dumbledore has never dreamed of thought of."

"WE DON'T WANT _YOU'RE_ POWER!" James yelled.

" _Arcam__aliga!"_ Lily yelled, Voldemort flew back several feet far enough for him not to hear what Lily said next. "_James_"she whispered. "Listen to me, we've got to distract him and then take off, do you know how to apparate? I don't know where you're house is we'll have to side along apparate." She said this all very quickly but she didn't get to say much more because a green light shot past Lily's face and almost hit James.

Lily whirled around; Bellatrix Lestrange was coming right towards her. Lily remembered seeing her around the school before, she was so young and already she had joined Voldemort.

"DON'T KILL THEM!" Lily heard Voldemort shriek.

Lily sent a jinx towards Bellatrix, and watched as she fell to the ground binded by invisible ropes. It would be only a matter of time before she got out of it. Bealletrix was a very talented witch. "Lily," James said while dueling with Voldemort. "We can't apparate, they'll be able to follow our trail, and I CAN'T take them to my parents' house. Do you understand? We have to make a break for the forest!"

Lily nodded. She grabbed James wrist and with a crack apparated deep into the forest. "Why'd you do that?" James said as soon as they landed on the ground in the middle of the forest near the train tracks. "They can still follow us!"

"Run!" Lily said as she took off deeper into the forest James followed and soon was ahead of her. Lily felt the branches scratching her arms and her legs whipping her face. She didn't have time to worry about her friends all she had time to do was think about running forward getting away from the man with the cold laugh and scarlet eyes.

They may have been running for an hour or maybe two, Lily didn't know and she didn't care. She couldn't even feel an ache in her gut all she wanted was to get away. The air was getting frigid and cold, Lily might've been shivering she didn't know.

The sun was obviously down now, but the pair couldn't tell they had gone so far into the forest that they had to jump over roots and fallen branches, the trees were packed closely together.

James came to a sudden stop. "I think we lost them." He said breathing hard. Lily was to and she crouched over putting her hands on her knees.

"We'll have to stay here for awhile," Lily said watching as James nodded in grim agreement.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally reached the milestone. This has taken forever to get to this point! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Lily tried to control her breathing, it was coming out haphazardly and even though the two had thought they had gotten away they couldn't be sure. Several times Lily had to pull James behind a tree and shush him because she thought she heard something. They knew by now people must know what had taken place, Voldemort was probably gone but that didn't mean his followers weren't. The Auror's were probably there by now too.

They would have to keep their eyes peeled. But Lily was having trouble even keeping her eyes open; many times she had to shake herself to stay awake. James was looking more and more worried by the second and Lily didn't know if she could take this anxiety any longer.

"Should we apparate to your place?" Lily asked leaning against one of the many trees.

"I don't know they can shadow our trail, in at least a mile radius. Two if they're very powerful, which we know they are."

"It's been hours since the attack," Lily said trying not to think about the horrific events that had transpired. "And I just want to go to sleep." Lily rubbed her eyes drowsily, but as soon as they shut she opened them again. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Nicole's cold, lifeless face in her mind.

James looked at her—deep in thought—until finally he shrugged. "I don't see why not…" Though he still seemed worried, and she knew why what if Bellatrix was still around and followed them to his house?

"Okay, here." Lily held out her arm and James took it looking around through the haze of the trees before apparating to his parents house. Lily tried to keep her eyes open but soon the wind and the feeling of being squeezed through a horribly small tube was enough to make Lily close her eyes. It was all over in a matter of seconds of course—but to Lily it had felt like ages.

Lily tumbled down on the plush grass and fell down on her knees looking up at the extravagant house. It was the same one that she had seen in the picture, but seeing it in real life seemed to make it more grand.

James house was extravagant. As she limped forward she couldn't help but admire it. It was lined with lanterns along a cobblestone path that led to a great white house. It had hedges around the outside and green shutters. Lily looked around her, so this is what Godric's Hollow looked like.

James was rushing forward down the cobblestone path before Lily had any time to really take the house in. She noticed a candle in the front window and faces illuminated inside. James seemed to have seen it too.

He pushed open the door without knocking and didn't bother to come back and close it behind him. Lily slowly closed it listening for the click before following James into the other room. "JAMES!" A woman shouted getting up from a lavish, oversized red armchair that was embroidered with gold thread. She swiftly ran forward, her long ink coloured hair swinging behind her and wrapped James in a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay!" She said weeping.

Lily looked around and saw an old man—the one from the picture—get up and stand with his hand behind his back next to his wife, taking in the scene. He was trying to be strong, Lily could see that, but it looked as if he too was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

Lily saw Remus who had been standing behind the armchair and comforting Mrs. Potter, walk around it and observe the scene. Lily half expected him to send a wry smile her direction, but he didn't he just gave her a grave look his forehead creased with worry.

"Oh, my manners," Mrs. Potter said finally releasing her son who didn't look at all embarrassed. She rushed forward and pulled Lily into a tight hug too. "You must be Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce my family…but I'm sure you can understand…under the circumstances…we were worried sick." She finally released Lily and Lily had the sudden urge to cry, she wished she could see her own parents right now.

"I'm Grace and this is my husband, Charles." But Mr. Potter didn't seem to hear he too was hugging his son. But the thing that was different was he was whispering things into his ear. When he was finish James nodded and broke away, his expression was also grim.

"It's nice to meet you," Charles Potter said rushing forward and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Lily said in a strangled voice. Everyone in the room was kind enough to try not to notice, but Lily knew they did by the look Remus gave James.

"I hate to force this on you…" Mr. Potter began as he motioned for Lily to sit in the down on the sofa that matched the armchair.

"Charles! Do you have to do this now! You're retired!" Mrs. Potter said huffily sitting down in the other armchair.

"It's best when it's fresh in their minds, they might have valuable information!" He sat down in the armchair that Mrs. Potter had occupied previously staring at Lily intently.

"I'm not under the Imperius curse," Lily said slightly annoyed. "And neither is your son." She motioned to him as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Remus walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall before saying, "I best be getting back, my mum is scared out of her wits didn't want me to come tell you where James was." He said it bitterly and Lily didn't understand, he had always spoken fondly of his mum.

"Be safe Remus," Mrs. Potter said looking at him anxiously.

"I will Mrs. Potter." He said before twirling his wand and disappearing with a crack.

"I don't believe either of you are under the Imperius curse. I would know," Mr. Potter paused. "But you must tell me what happened."

* * *

**A/N: Updates should be coming out sooner now that it's summer! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

James let out a huff of breath not knowing where to begin; he looked at his father who was demanding him to revisit the horrors of the night. He knew it was for the best but all he really wished was that he could forget it ever happened.

He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and began; Lily had hardly been able to speak before he didn't expect her to tell them the whole story. "Yes, yes Remus told us of the death of Derrick Thompsan and Nicole Anderson." James' father said gravely. "I know the poor lads mum, trained her to be an Auror, bright women she was." He began massaging his temples and was quiet James took it for meaning he was to continue.

"Both Lily and I fought him off the train; we don't know how many other death eaters were there. Surely he didn't come with just Bellatrix Black—I mean Lestrange."

"Wait! You're saying Bellatrix is a death eater?" Charles Potter said snapping to attention. "At such a young age, he's recruiting young ones now. This is getting worse, far worse than I feared." James' father jumped up and began pacing the room.

"He tried to recruit us Dad." James said shortly, he turned his head away from his mum's anguished look.

"He…What! But how did he…even know your talent…surely he couldn't have been," Charles Potter put his head in his hands. "Excuse me I have to go and speak with Dumbledore." At that Charles Potter hastily ran out of the room. You could hear his feet pounding up the stairs.

"Dear you aren't going directly to him are you?" Mrs. Potter called after him. When he didn't answer she ran up the stairs after him leaving Lily and James alone.

"Lily…" James began not knowing what he was going to say next. "My father wants me to wait until tomorrow until I give you this but…I think you can handle it." He reached over to the cherry wood coffee table in front of them and snatched up a letter Lily hadn't seen there before. Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Lily…Listen to me I'm…" but she wasn't paying attention to what James was saying she ripped the letter out of his grasp and was tearing it open. It was addressed to her in shaky handwriting she didn't recognize.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Your Father has tried to convince me that he is thoroughly happy that you have chosen not to come and see him for Christmas. Though I believe his is bluffing. Don't get me wrong I find it is good that you found another place to stay over the Holiday seeing as to what has happened._

_But if you would I'm sure he would appreciate it if you were to come and see him one last time. Petunia has already come and seen him so if you need not worry about that._

_I understand if you do not want to see him like this and wish to keep only good memories of him. And I'm sure he does too. But I know he would like to see you before he leaves here._

_If you are going to come please send us a letter by normal mail to the hospital and the nurses will probably let you see him._

_Hoping all is well,_

_Mum_

"What is this suppose to mean?" Lily said waving the letter in James face. "What does she mean by this?" James pointed grimly to another letter on the coffee table, one that had already been open. It was addressed to the Potter family and Miss Evans.

_Dear Potter Family and Miss Evans,_

_We have just recently learned that Miss Evans father has had a heart attack. We presume Miss Evans was aware of the event in question._

_The cause of his heart attack is believe to be from a fright a week ago due credit to dark Wizards who Mr. Evans claims interrogated him. He now has no recollection of the event in question and believes that tripping down the stairs triggered of his heart attack._

_We have been made aware that Miss Evans is staying at your home and have been instructed to tell you of the circumstances._

_It is best suggested that she does not go and see her father, (who is in critical condition) because she may bring back memories of the interrogation. If this happens he may be driven mad due to the backfiring of the spell._

_Thank you for your time and understanding,_

_Head of Muggle Protection and Security,_

_Marc Wallabee_

Lily stared at the parchment for several moments longer after she read it not wanting to believe. She set it down on the coffee table and looked at the roaring fire to her right not paying any mind to James. "Lily?" James asked picking up the letter himself and scanning through it. Well she knew what his father had told him now. She stared blankly at the fire wishing not to think for just a moment.

"Lily?" James asked again, his voice full of sympathy.

She turned to look at him tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Why didn't Tuney tell me?" Her voice broke. James reached out and hugged her and she let him. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like days, and he just patted her on the back letting her get it all out. And when she was done crying, when nothing was left he still let her lean there against his shoulder.

James was stroking her hair when his parents came down meeting his mother's gaze he motioned for her to go into the kitchen and both parents complied quietly creeping out of the room. Lily removed her head from his shoulder looking James in the eyes, hazel meeting emerald. "I'm sorry if I got snot all over you." Lily said shakily not seeming to care that normally saying something like that to James would embarrass her.

"Even if you did, it would be alright." James said standing up. "Come here, do you want hot chocolate." James said tenderly.

James grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen; Lily didn't mind it was nice to have someone there to comfort her.


	42. Chapter 42

Mrs. Potter made excellent hot chocolate; in fact it was the best she had ever tasted. Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't ask any questions and Lily assumed that they didn't know that she knew about her father. She preferred to keep it that way because they seemed to be pitying her enough just over Nicole and Derricks death, she didn't want them to speak to her about her father on his own death bed.

James hadn't told them that he told her either, he had said his father thought Lily shouldn't have seen it yet, that means he would probably get into trouble. She was thankful for James telling her she just would have to wait to tell him. She was thankful for so many things he had done tonight; Remus was right about his bravery his nobility. Everyone was right about him.

"You look tired, to bed both of you. Your trunks were sent here. James I show Lily her room would you, I'm going to clean the mud you two trailed in." Mrs. Potter said getting up out of her seat and taking the empty mugs away from James and Lily.

"Night mum," James said as she kissed his cheek and ruffled his already mussed hair. "Night Dad."

James motioned for Lily to follow as he made his way up the grand staircase of the house, the one that the door opened up to. Lily could barely make her way up the stairs she was so drained. The pair was in a hallway with white walls and at least seven doors. "That's Sirius' room." James said pointing to the one at the far left end of the corridor. "That one's mine," James said pointing. "The one across from it is yours and that's the bathroom right next to your room."

"Thanks James." Lily said looking at him studying his expression. He looked surprised.

"What for?" he asked confused.

"For saving me tonight, for bringing me in, for telling me about… about my dad," she said looking at him with a reverence she never had before. "For still being friends with me even after I threw you into a trophy case, for buying me coffee, and for putting up with all my crap."

"Wow," James said looking at her in shock.

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing…it's just…" James trailed off again. Lily was getting more annoyed.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," she said opening the door to her room and shutting it behind her.

What a hell of a night.

* * *

Lily woke up in the middle of the night, she knew it was still night because she could see the moon out the window. She was still in her cloths having collapsed on the bed the moment she made it close enough. She groaned and stretched it seemed as if every muscle in her body was sore.

This was at least the third time she had woken up from turbulent dreams involving Voldemort trying to kill all of her friends. She kept seeing Derrick and Nicole's face in her mind. She still couldn't believe they were dead. It hadn't hit her yet. How could they possibly be dead?

She rolled over on her side putting her hands under her head. Lily kept thinking about her father, she had to see him. She just had to, knowing she could've talked to him before he died (she was quiet certain he was going to die) and if she didn't it would be awful. Despite the consequences she had to see him.

She got up suddenly and wandered over to the Maplewood desk in the corner, pulling the drawers open and looking through all of them. They were empty.

Frustrated she plopped back down on the bed thinking the only way she would be able to get back to bed would be if she wrote a letter to her mother saying she would come and visit on Christmas. She stood up and tripped over her shoes kicking them aside and muttering angrily she made it to the door. She had an idea. But she had to be stealthy if it was going to work.

She tiptoed into the hallway hoping the wood floor wouldn't creak. She was lucky, there wasn't another sound except her breathing when she stood in front of James door. She knew he had an owl, a brown one named Suhail. He had brought hadn't brought her this year, lily didn't understand why he hadn't but right now it worked to her advantage.

As the door creaked open Lily tiptoed through it taking in her surroundings as best as she could. James floor was the same wood as the hallway not the plush white carpet like Lily's. She could see the silhouette of his shape on his bed, he was sleeping with no covers—he appeared to have kicked them off.

His room was messy, there was stuff everywhere, she would have to come inside when she could see everything. She could see a desk under the window though and a cage with an owl rustling around inside.

It should be easy to find some unused parchment in James room. The hard part would be finding, ink, a quill and light to write by. Slowly but surely Lily pulled open the bottom drawer and got lucky. In one corner there were what appeared to be plans of some kind, she couldn't make them all out and in the other there was a stack of fresh parchment.

Now all she needed was ink and a quill, she turned to look at James. He was still asleep, she couldn't make out his face and you could hear a quiet snoring. Lily chuckled quietly; it was kind of cute she admitted turning back to the desk.

She pulled open another drawer and flinched as it made the loudest sound humanly possible. She stood stock still turning her head to look to see if she had woke James. She bit her lip and cursed under her breath as he sat up and said groggily "Lily?"

"Damn…" she said under her breath wondering if James would go back to bed.

"Lily what are you doing?" he asked to some extent coherent.

Lily didn't say anything she just held the paper in her hand and hoped he would fall back asleep.

"Lily!" he said irritated. "What are you doing in my room?"

Lily knew it was hopeless; he had now turned on the lamp next to his bed and put his glasses on. He could see her clearly. To avoid his gaze she looked around his room. It was very messy. A bookshelf stood next to the door and was overcrowded with titles such as _jinxes, hexes, and charms! How to befuddle your friends with the flick of a wand_ or _Defense against the Dark Arts: What to watch for and How to defend yourself._ There was a pile of cloths on stuffed into his closet that Lily assumed he was supposed to put into his dresser.

His dresser its self was overflowed with cloths and even some items that Lily couldn't imagine were doing there. A sneakascope was dangerously close to falling off the tip of a miniature broom shoved into his drawers. A Quaffle and other assortments of candy and goods were strewn across the top of the dresser.

There was a cracked mirror in one corner of the room and a poster of the _Derithemue Dragons _Quidditch team. There was also a poster of a racing broom model above his bed.

On his desk Lily realized the thing her thumb had hit was a globe quite unlike any she had ever seen. It was spinning on its own, with clouds moving and storms and pinpoints on important places. It had to be what the real earth looked like right at that very minute.

More books were strewn across his desk and crumbled up pieces of paper that hadn't quite made it into the garbage can lay just in front of the round empty bin. She flicked a pebble she found on the desk into it and watched amazed as it disappeared.

"Lily, what are you doing in my room?" James repeated now fully conscious and aggravated.

"I…" Lily started not knowing what to say she looked at James finally meeting his eyes.

He seemed pretty angry, but his eyes softened when he saw the parchment in her hand. He knew what she was trying to do. He walked over to his desk and cleared it with the flick of his wand that had been on his nightstand, all while Lily wondered idly why it hadn't occurred to her to say _Accio ink_. Probably because she was use to using magic strictly at Hogwarts only, she never dreamed of using it at home.

"Here's ink and a quill," James said handing it to her.

Lily looked at him gratefully before sitting down in the chair and composing her letter. James sat on the edge of his desk looking over Lily's shoulder. Lily wished he wouldn't, she was getting self conscious.

"Wait, you're planning to meet him on Christmas?" James asked in response to what he had just read.

Lily swiveled on her chair still holding the quill and crossed her arms, looking up at him calmly. "Yes." She said not faltering once.

"But, it could cause him to go mad…Lily I don't think…" James began looking at her in alarm.

"He's going to die soon James." Lily said angrily. "If I don't go and see him…" her voiced turned sorrowful. "I'd never forgive myself."

"You don't know…" James said quietly. "If he's going to die or not. He could make it." James was looking at Lily critically assessing her reaction.

"No, he's going to die. I can feel it." Lily said in despair.

James looked at Lily skeptically for a moment, before sighing and saying "I'll come with you."

"What?" Lily asked stunned.

"I'll come with you, to see your Dad. You'll need moral support." James added.

"James I couldn't ask you…not after I barged in on your Christmas like this…I couldn't."

"You're not asking, I'm offering and I suggest you say yes because either way I'm coming." James said stubbornly.

Lily sighed and started writing her letter again. "Okay, but it's a muggle hospital."

"I've taken Muggle studies," James said sounding slightly offended.

"Sure, but have you seen a Muggle hospital?" Lily asked sounding slightly amused, as much as she could be for being melancholy.

"Well no, but I suppose it isn't all that different than Saint Mungos."

"You'd be amazed." Lily said as she addressed the letter to Gary Freeman. He was the wizarding correspondent at the post office. He sent Wizarding letters through the normal mail at her local post office.

"Gary Freeman?" James asked looking down at the envelope as Lily gave it to Suhail. She watched as Suhail flew off into the night. You couldn't really see him just a dark shape blocking out stars.

"I'll explain tomorrow."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, i actually have legit excuses like for example the computer stopped working, and i was grounded...and several others but here it is.**

**I would also like to add that I was rereading the beginning of the story and was cringing, I plan to go back and edit it after the story is resolved.**

**Thanks**

* * *

In the two days before Christmas Lily learned more about James Potter and his family than she had ever thought she was going to. James took after both his dad and mum in so many ways it was obvious to see that he was there son.

Mrs. Potter was kind and compassionate, a side of James Lily had seen before. The Time Lily didn't spend with James, she spent with Mrs. Potter whether it was having tea or making dinner Mrs. Potter was delightful person to be around.

Mr. Potter was a good person, and he was brave and noble. Any fool could see that. Every chance he got he would teach James about life. On the second day there Lily had asked why he was always teaching James all these things. James had looked at him expectantly apparently never having heard this before.

Mr. Potter answered, "I've made many mistakes in my life if I can spare my son some of my stupidity, well then wasn't it worth it?" Lily was satisfied with his answer.

Though she couldn't escape the grief, it was still there in the back of her mind. Even when she was doing so many things she still couldn't help but cry about Nicole and Derrick and her Father when she was alone.

The day after the attack Lily had came out of her room drying her tears to see James standing at his bedroom door hand on the doorknob a sorrowful expression on his face. Everyone in the house was feeling it that much she was sure of. Even cheerful Mrs. Potter would be seen staring out windows wistfully.

On Christmas Eve after dinner was over James asked for Lily to come outside. She got up wondering what it might be. Would it be something like the view of the castle he had shown her that first day on the train? Some beautiful thing he happened to notice. There was so much more to James Potter than met the eye.

Their back yard stretched on until it hit a small patch of trees and immediately James started running towards them. "Wait up!" Lily called feeling like laughing; his legs were so much longer than hers! She sprinted after him.

James made no reply and Lily ran deeper into the patch of trees after him. James was standing by a rope swing hanging from a strong oak tree. Lily leaned over and was laughing, just laughing she hadn't laughed this hard in months, it wasn't because anything was all that funny, it was because she felt the need to laugh to tell the world she was going to make it through this.

Lily looked up to see James cracking a grin to "Why are you laughing?" he asked laughing as well.

"I don't know," Lily said calming down and wondering exactly what it was James was going to show her.

He chuckled grabbing the rope of the swing; Lily took a step forward noticing for the first time the little rush of water that cut through the trees here. "You're going to have to swing on this and then jump off to get to the other side."

Lily smiled; she loved swings, and took it from him smiling. Without hesitating she pushed off, she felt like laughing again with the wind rushing against her face she swung forwards not near enough to the other bank. She swung again gaining height and at the right moment just when the swing was at its highest—about ready to fall—Lily jumped. She soared through the air, high, high into the air and it came back to her just like old times. She easily kept herself afloat much longer than anyone naturally could do. She didn't run into any trees when she came slowly down and landed softly on her feet, she grabbed the still falling swing—stopped it and sent it over to James.

He was staring at her, his mouth agape and almost missed catching the swing. "How'd you do that?" he asked when a second later he was standing next to her.

"I've always been able to do it," Lily answered not really concerned about that. "Where are we going?" Lily asked looking up at James expectantly.

"Oh…Um," James said seeming to have momentarily forgotten what they were doing. "Here c'mon," James said motioning for Lily to follow.

Sighing Lily made her way into the thick of the trees following James and wondering what he possibly could be doing, where he possibly could be going. The pair came into a clearing with fewer trees around it and Lily saw what he had come to show her.

Up one of the tallest trees was a rope ladder and as James scurried up it Lily followed. The top of the ladder came out onto a wooden platform and as Lily looked around she realized it was a tree house—an amazing one at that. "What is this?" Lily asked surprised, looking around her in awe.

"Me and Sirius built it, before he actually lived in our house, he was over here more often than not. But I think we made it during the summer after second year."

Lily looked up through the trees patches of light shining on her face; she walked over to the other ladder that led up to another platform. "Your secret hideout?" Lily asked climbing up the ladder.

"Yeah I guess," James said following Lily on up.

" Do you come up here often?" Lily asked smiling. She pointed towards the sleeping bag in a corner, grinning, though it was rather dusty.

"Sirius use to come and hide in here, I kept on telling him Mum knew and told him he could stay in the house. Don't think he believed me until fifth year." James said leaning against the wall.

"Hmm…" Lily said glancing around. She walked forwards towards a trunk in the corner and flipped the lid open, inside were an assortment of things including a corner full of Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans, one with chocolate frogs, a rusty old flashlight, motorcycle magazines, a moving quidditch poster showing different moves, peppermint patties, a handful of mints, an old lantern made curiously of wood, a broken pocket watch, what looked like two bobby pins, and a blanket. "Good lord were you planning an invasion?" Lily asked laughing.

"No, Sirius just wanted to be prepared," James walked over and picked up the flashlight pressing the on button. "Yep just what I thought not working."

"Do you think any of these candies are still good," Lily asked leaning in to look at them.

"They're probably three years old," James said smirking. "We could always try them to see if they're okay."

"We just ate dinner," Lily.

"I'm not talking about the whole lot just a piece or two of every kind." James grabbed a handful and before Lily could object made his way up the ladder onto the next landing. Begrudgingly Lily pursued him.

"How high up do these things go?" Lily asked looking around this platform which had a ladder also, this one however didn't have walls like the first.

"There's one more story after this, then it's the last one. Come 'ere," James said motioning for Lily to sit down next to him.

He was sitting on the edge his feet dangling off of it; Lily strolled over and plopped down next to him looking out at the view. This tree was taller than the rest she could see the tops of most of them.

"Chocolate frog?" James offered holding one out to Lily.

"Sure, thanks…" Lily said taking it in her hand. They were quiet for a few moments while Lily took a bite of the frog. It wasn't an awkward pause, in fact it almost felt comfortable as if they didn't need to talk to understand each other. "Everything…" Lily paused and turned to look at James. "Everything is going to be different, once we get back."

James turn to look at her a wry smile on his face "Yes, it's all going to change."

Lily sighed, "James, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready?" James asked.

"To go out into this world, to be done with Hogwarts, I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life." Lily smiled taking another bite of frog.

James laughed and Lily looked over at him frowning which made him laugh all the more. "Lily no one knows what they want to do, I quite frankly don't think I'm ready to be on my own either and I know for a fact my mother thinks I'll be in debt within a year." James laughed again popping an every flavor bean in his mouth. "Ugh…troll fungus I think, nasty."

Lily laughed and reached in for one, "Spearmint, quite nice…" Lily smiled. "You don't know what you want to do?"

"Well, I wanted to maybe be an Auror my dad was one before he retired you know and I really can't think of anything else that I would be fit to do. But I'm not doing so hot in Potions right now…" James trailed off smirking.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you spend most of your time in potions conceiving ever way in which possible to annoy me is it?" Lily smiled.

"No course not, I'm just not gifted when it comes to potions." James smiled.

"Okay," Lily laughed. "How would you feel about this, if you tutor me in Transfiguration I'll help you in Potions?"

James looked at her in shock, "Why would you need help in transfiguration?" He said sounding surprised.

"Let's just say I'm not naturally gifted like someone I know."

James smiled, "Well in that case, deal." James stuck out his hand and Lily shook it smiling.

Lily looked down at their hands, suddenly realizing just exactly how close James was to her, just how close their faces were from each other…Lily leaped up. "Good." Lily said as their hands ripped away. "I'm going to climb up to the next landing." Lily got on the rope ladder and James followed.


	44. Chapter 44

Remus Lupin sat at the end of the table rolling his eyes as his mum bragged to Mrs. Potter about her Garden. The Lupin family was over at the Potter's for Christmas Eve dinner, it was rare that the Lupin's ever got out anymore in fact It had taken months of pestering for them to even come to this dinner.

James snickered as Remus started mimicking his mum, waving his hands about, a fork still full of food, raising his eyebrows dramatically. Lily shoved his chair, "knock it off!" she whispered throwing the boys a disapproving look.

"Does your mother garden, Lily?" Mrs. Lupin turned abruptly towards Lily. Remus in haste flung his fork down, the mashed potatoes on the end flying and hitting James below his eyebrow.

"Yes, she loves to garden she named my sister and I after her favorite flowers." Lily looked out of the corner of her eye as James attempted to try and lick the potatoes off his eye; Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin were so immersed in their conversation that they took little notice. Lily had to stop herself from laughing; she looked down biting her lip.

"Oh, yes Lilies are quite lovely. Now what is your sister's name?" Mrs. Lupin said oblivious to the potatoes on her left.

"Petunia," Lily answered, smirking.

"Is everything alright dear?" Mrs. Potter asked looking at Lily strangely; Lily was attempting to hold back her laughter as James struggled to make the potatoes fall into his mouth.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine," Lily couldn't take it anymore James was now moving his head back and forth like a snake trying to make the potatoes slide down farther. Remus had his face stuffed into his napkin, to stop his laughter. Lily quick grabbed her glass taking a drink of water as she looked away.

Stupidly she turned before swallowing and there James was, the potatoes sliding down his face into his mouth. He wasn't expecting it and started chocking. Lily let out a bark of laughter onto her plate, water spraying all over her meal.

Everyone was looking at James and Remus, the former of which who was whipping the potatoes off his face with a satisfied grin, the latter was roaring with laughter now.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said in gasps, jumping up to find a dishtowel. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin looked shocked and confused and that made Remus laugh even harder.

"Here, dear, let me help you," Mrs. Potter had come to her senses and had leapt up helping Lily wipe the water away.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potter," Lily said looking into Mrs. Potter's kind face.

"It's alright, James what—may I ask—were you doing?"

"Eating my potatoes mum," James smirked.

"_James_," Mr. Potter raised his eyebrows.

"I'll clean up," James said chuckling.

"OH! We best be going," Mrs. Lupin stood up grabbing the eye-water Lupin by his coat and dragging him out of the room.

"Must you go so soon, Ella?" Mrs. Potter said putting the wet dishtowel into the sink, where it automatically began cleaning itself, and running into the front room.

"Yes, I think we've trespassed on your hospitality long enough, and Remus is surely tired, aren't you Remus?"

"No, mum I could stay up till the dawn…"

"See he's exhausted, thanks for the supper Grace," and with that Mrs. Lupin was out of the door.

"That was strange," Lily muttered, catching Mrs. Potter's gaze, she looked heartbroken.

James, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter filed into the room, "Thank you for the meal, Charles." Mr. Lupin said sticking out his hand.

"Anytime," Mr. Potter said releasing his grip.

"Thank you," Mr. Lupin said again his gruff voice reverberating throughout the room.

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Potter said.

"For, inviting us over, for not caring…"

"Caring about what? Remus is my friend," James said with conviction.

"Thank you for making my son laugh tonight, that's the first I've seen him laugh in a long time…" Mr. Lupin paused seeming at a loss for words. "It's good for Ella to know that he's not so vulnerable, that he can take care of himself, that he has a mind of his own and he doesn't need her anymore."

There was a long pause, and Lily realized Mr. Lupin was crying, this huge, strong man was crying. "It's okay Joseph," Mrs. Potter said. After a moment he nodded.

"Thank you," he said again as he went out the door.

Lily ran to the window and watched as all three of the Lupin's disappeared into the night.


	45. Chapter 45

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" James groaned and rolled over as someone was jumping on his bed. _What time was it?_ James opened his eyes blearily, and reached for his nightstand fumbling around in search of his glasses. He started as they were shoved onto his face and Lily's face came into view. "You should really get up," she said matter of factly.

James groaned again looking over at the muggle alarm clock he and Sirius had swiped from the junkyard and repaired. 5:15 it said. "The sun's just rising," James complained. On any normal day he would be ecstatic that Lily was jumping on _his_ bed, but he was exhausted and couldn't think straight, he wondered how Lily could. They had stayed up until four in the morning playing exploding snaps and blowing up dragon hunters in the backyard. Dragon hunters were his favorite firework.

"It's _snowing!_" Lily said as if it would make him want to leap up and run outside. "What's wrong with you, I thought you _loved _getting up early." James laughed half-heartedly; he remembered telling Lily that in fifth year, while telling her that he would enjoy it if she was beside him when he woke up. She'd started his hair on fire for that one.

James started to roll over on his side but was surprised when Lily sat on top of him and pinned his arms down so he couldn't roll over. "Oh no you don't, "she said as he closed his eyes. They flew open again when she slapped him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he whispered looking up into her sparkling green eyes as she tucked her falling red hair behind her ear and it grazed his face.

Lily looked back at him, and James heart started racing. Lily pushed up off of James, her fingers digging into his bare chest and walked over to his window, pulling up the blinds and looking outside. "Time to get up," she said, smiling and skipping out of the room.

* * *

James stumbled down the stairs, still wearing just his shorts, and yawned. Lily was already sitting on the sofa presents surrounding her, she laughed at seeing what he was still wearing.

"For God's sake James put a shirt on," Mrs. Potter said throwing a package at him from her seat on the ground next to the Christmas tree. James caught it and ripped it open pulling the weird sisters T-shirt on.

"Thanks mum," James said walking forward and kissing her on the cheek. He wandered over to an armchair and sat down.

"Okay," Mrs. Potter said, yawning. "Lily you open your presents first."

Lily smiled and grabbed one wrapped in purple paper, "It's from Dorcas," she said. Ripping the paper off she held up a dark green day cloak. "She says it'll bring out my eyes," Lily smiled holding it up.

"Oh, it does dear open the next," Mrs. Potter said.

"From, Mary," and they continued on like that. From Mary she got a pair of golden gloves that made your fingers able to go through any substance, Lily tried it out on James. Who swore it felt like she was just tickling him. From Marlene, she got this little bird that buzzed around the room in a million circles, but when stationary sung the most amazing song.

Alice gave her a bracelet that had a little picture frame that flipped through different pictures throughout the years. Even Sirius sent something, a card that when opened yelled Happy Christmas and a Merry New year before spurting out chocolate frogs that weren't in their wrappers. They were quite hard to catch.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, gave her a present as well, a pad of magic stationary that wrote down exactly what you wanted it to write without moving a hand. "Not to be used for essay's though mind you, that would be cheating," Mr. Potter smiled. Lily rushed forward not knowing what to say and gave Mrs. Potter a hug and Mr. Potter a peck on the cheek, who blushed with satisfaction.

Her parents sent her a gorgeous green dress that fit _her_, who Lily was, perfectly. James could just see her wearing that dress, radiant and beautiful.

Finally there were only three left, in Lily's pile. "I want to save these until after you all open some presents, it's just been me opening mine the whole time."

"Well, alright," Mrs. Potter said. Mrs. and Mr. Potter exclaimed in delight at the chocolates gushing at how kind Lily was. All while Lily, blushing, was saying it was no big deal.

James reached down for one of his last packages and ripped it open, looking down at the note which said…

James

Merry Christmas

Lily

"Thank you," James said surprised that Lily had gotten him a present. He flipped open the lid of the pocket watch, Lily was now standing behind him let out a sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry it doesn't even tell time! I just looked at the outside and didn't even pay attention to the inside!"

"Don't be silly," James laughed. "I forgot, you'd probably never seen one of these before. It's a watch, only it runs on a different system."

"Different system?" Lily said walking around the sofa and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, you see these planets going around here?" Lily nodded.

Meanwhile, Mrs. and Mr. Potter were looking at each other. A knowing look in their eyes, they knew their son was in love with this girl. He hadn't told them that he was in love with her, but they knew he was just the way he looked at her. And he had talked about her before, all the time. Lily this, and Lily that.

And they like the girl just fine, she was lovely, their only concern was whether or not she loved their son back. Because they could see it, the game they played. Lily leading James one way then the other, laughing with him one minute then annoyed the other, pulling James back and forth.

"See, so what it's really saying is its eight thirty." James smiled shutting it and setting it on his pile.

"Sounds, complicated," Lily said smiling.

"Okay, open your present from me now, I need to know if you like it or not."

Lily jumped over towards her remaining three presents and looked at the tags, the puce wrapped one was from petunia, and the second one she checked was from James in golden wrapping paper. She pushed aside the turquoise one and the one from petunia. The golden package was tiny and Lily wondered what it could be.

James watched Lily's face as she tore off the paper and opened the box, she gasped. James was staring at her intently, would she like it? "So?" James said after she didn't speak.

"It's so pretty," Lily said her eyes were wide in shock she held the silver necklace up for everyone to see. "How did you know I wanted it?" it was the same one from the jewelry shop she had asked the worker about while buying James his pocket watch, the one that was made by elves.

"I didn't, I just thought of you when I saw it," James said, relived, she liked it. "Here let me help you put it on."

James stepped forward as Lily stood up holding her hair up as James' warm hands did the clasp he held his hands there a second longer than necessary, before walking back over towards the sofa. Lily let her hair down and sat back down, still dazed. "I'll open this one up," Lily said holding up the turquoise one.

She ripped the paper open, inside was a book of hexes she had been wanting for some time. She grabbed the card and as she opened her mouth to speak her voice caught in her throat. "It's…It's from Nicole," she whispered. "She must've sent it before…" her voice broke off. Lily looked around, everyone's face was somber. "She must've sent it before she died." Lily finished.

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen. Lily leapt up the book falling to the ground. Mr. Potter went in the kitchen first holding up his wand.

Lily could hear things being thrown smashed, a loud yell that was familiar… Mr. Potter put his wand down motioning for them to come in.

As Lily came in she saw Sirius standing behind the table, a broken flower pot on the floor dirt spilling across Mrs. Potter's white tile flooring. Several chairs were knocked over and the vase that sat on the table was on the floor by the sink, the poinsettias that were in it in the sink.

Sirius was swearing and cursing, sparks flying out of his wand even though he wasn't uttering any incarnations. "Fuck!" he screamed kicking the wall.

He had blood running down his face and his nose was obviously broken. His left eyes were turning black and blue, and his arms were covered with bite marks. His knuckles bloody and raw, he was crying, tears streaming down his face.

"Exspelliarmus," Lily whispered his wand came zooming towards her. James stuck out his hand and caught it.

Handing it to his father James made his way over to Sirius, putting his hand on his shoulder. Sirius didn't flinch away he just stood there with his head hanging, his dark hair hanging in front of his blood covered face. "What's wrong mate?" James asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sirius flared up looking at James straight in the eye. "There is a lot bloody wrong! Not just the fact that my nose is broken."

"Episkey," James muttered pointing his wand at Sirius' nose. There was a sickening crunch and Sirius yelped as his nose straightened itself out.

"What happened?" James asked, putting his wand away.

"Regulus," Sirius said darkly. "He's decided to join the death eaters." Sirius walked over to the sink and spat blood.

"No! Why is he recruiting so young?" Charles Potter said outraged.

"Because they don't know any better, they don't know what they're getting themselves into, they think they'll be honor, ha," Lily had never thought suck a tone could come out of Mrs. Potter's mouth.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I have to go speak to Dumbledore, immediately." He rushed out of the room, taking Sirius' wand with him, his feet pounding up the second staircase up to his study.

"Come here, dear, I'll fix you up." Mrs. Potter put two chairs back up and begrudgingly Sirius sat down in one, still fuming.

As Lily started putting everything back together "Reparo," James walked up to Sirius, pulling up his own chair.

"Tell me exactly what happened." James said, Lily looked over at him in surprise, he sounded so much like his father in that moment. Lily could just see him being an Auror, young, smart and strong.

Sirius sighed while Mrs. Potter wiped the blood off his upper lip. "I knew Mum wasn't going to let me in, the bitch would never. Not after I ran away. Apparently they had disowned me," Sirius said bitterly. Lily leaned up against the wall watching the three people who knew each other so well have a conversation.

"I didn't know that. Anyway I slept in the park the first night as a…" Sirius paused looking up at Lily. He was so intense; Lily had never seen him like this before. It scared her. Sirius was always so happy, cracking his immature jokes laughing and flirting, this was different.

"She knows," James said getting straight to the point.

"I slept in the park, near our house. The next morning after I'd changed I tried to go inside, but Kreacher wouldn't let me in. Not the disgrace of the black family. Not the boy Mistress black had scorched off the family tree." Sirius paused so angry he couldn't continue.

"Then what?" James prompted.

"Then, Regulus snuck me into his room, he was gone most of the day, I didn't know where he was. All my family was gone. Everyone except Kreacher…"

"Who's Kreacher?" Lily whispered. Everyone turned to look at her, Mrs. Potter who had been flipping through a book was in the process of removing the black eye from Sirius' face.

"The house elf," Sirius answered dryly. "So I snuck into my room…all my charms had worked, they couldn't touch my room, it was exactly the same." Sirius smiled self satisfied, but it wasn't happy everything he was doing had a bitter edge to it.

"They all came home, late at night. This morning I asked Regulus what they were doing. Beaming with pride the fool was, _I'm a death eater_, and he said it all proud like. Holding out his mark for me to see, holding out that awful burn." Sirius laughed harshly.

"I told him, what I thought of that, told him he was a stupid idiot and he best not be meddling in that business. He told me I was just jealous, told me that I envied him because he'd always had mother's love. Told me that I really was a disgrace and he didn't know why he'd snuck me in, in the first place.

"We were very loud, when we were shouting at each other. So father and mother and Kreacher came a running. Can you believe it," Sirius sneered. "My own mum trying to use Advera Kedvera on me."

Lily gasped. Sirius just laughed again, "So I dueled them, all of them, Regulus punched me I gave him two black eyes I'm sure, he broke my nose. Mum nicked the tip of my finger." Sirius held out his hand for all of them to see. His fingernail was ripped off, the round tip of his finger chiseled out as though by a knife.

"I tried to escape out the window, Kreacher grabbed hold of me and did this to my arms." He stuck them out for everyone to see, Lily looked away she had already seen them once, she didn't need to again.

"I knocked him off and disapparated, and here I am." Sirius winced as Mrs. Potter used a spell to pull all the glass out of his skin.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go home," James said looking down at his folded hands, his lips were pulled into a thin line.

"I knew it wasn't," Sirius grimaced. "I only went to stop Regulus from becoming what he is. I knew I couldn't talk to him at school, when all his cronies are around."

"So you decided to do it when your mental parents were there, good plan," James said sarcastically.

"What would've you done!" Sirius hissed.

"Boys knock it off," Mrs. Potter said leafing through the book. "I can't get rid of those scars," Mrs. Potter pointed to the bite marks. "Not when a house elf made them."

"It is fine," Sirius said his voice hard, making it perfectly clear that he was not fine.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Sorry, I guess I really didn't explain what happened after the _almost_ kiss in the tree house. Nothing, they kept on eating candy then went back home and had Christmas Eve supper with the Lupin's. But what's happening is a rising sexual tension (which James' parents catch on to). We just have to get Lily to realize that she's perfect for James and get past her fear. Don't worry she'll admit her feelings soon.

* * *

Sirius' black eye was gone, he was no longer bleeding from the mouth, he looked perfectly fine and if you hadn't been standing right in front of him you wouldn't notice the pink bite marks up and down his arms which were folded tightly across his chest. James looked at his friend in concern.

He could still feel the angry bristling out of him infecting the room. Lily sat on the couch deathly silent. She seemed paler than normal; about as pale as when Derrick had fallen to the ground. James pushed his mind away from that, not wanting to dwell in his guilt there. But he couldn't help it as he studied lily's small frame, her knees pulled up to her chest.

If only he would've done something, he could've he was right there, his wand was in his front pocket. If only he would've grabbed it, if not able to save Derrick at least another life. Lily shivered from her seat on the couch, James wanted desperately to go over and comfort her. Make sure she wouldn't get cold.

He could do that for her, he knew he could. If only she would let him, he would always be there for her. He would do whatever it took to protect her. He felt such a deep longing in the pit of his stomach and something like sorrow for knowing it wasn't ever going to go away.

Maybe after school when he didn't have to see her all the time anymore he could pretend she didn't exist, hadn't touched his life like she had. But he knew in his heart of hearts that that could never happen, she would always taint the rest of his life.

He didn't look at other girls anymore, and if Sirius pointed one out he would just compare her to Lily. James thought he knew it, because every time when James would point out some flaw Sirius would get this look on his face. He thought Lily wasn't good enough for him, James knew, he constantly argued when they were alone and got onto the topic of Lily that she wasn't really who James thought she was.

Sirius argued that he didn't really know her, sure they were 'friends' and they talked sometimes but when did they ever have a true heart to heart. What was Lily's favorite childhood motion picture? James could answer all the trivial questions but what about the deep ones.

James knew her though, deep down he knew she was perfect for him and it pained him to know that that might not be enough.

"James?" Mrs. Potter said faintly from the kitchen, all three heads turned towards the sound. James looked back briefly at a furious Sirius and quiet Lily before turning towards his mum.

He walked into the kitchen where his mum was cleaning the sink; she stopped for a second and turned to face him a look of the deepest anxiety etched into the lines of her face. She whipped her hands on the dishtowel and hung it over her shoulder. James had never seen his mum look so…careworn.

"James?" she whispered, not smiling her lips pulled thin, her black hair pulled up into a bun and thin hands folding over one another.

"Yes mum," James said quietly wondering what on earth she was thinking.

"James, you can't' go back." She said the first couple words firmly but by the last her voice was wavering. James knew immediately what she was getting at, her eyes wide with fear; she didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts.

"Mum! I have to go back," he whispered incredously.

"No you don't," she whispered half-crazed. "You were almost done anyway, you could…could be homeschooled you've only one semester left."

"Mum, that's crazy."

"James!" she said her voice getting sharp and louder. "People died!"

"Mum! I'm safer there than here!" James insisted angrily.

"On the train…" she began but James cut her off.

"That was on the train. I'll just apparate to Hogsmeade!"

"James, you can't go," she whispered again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mum, I can defend myself," James said disgruntled.

"Safer there!" Mrs. Potter scoffed, "Your father is an Auror—was an Auror, he can protect you. You're smart enough to already apply for a job, at the ministry—law enforcement?" she said speaking mostly to herself now.

"Mum," James laughed wearily, it wasn't a happy sound. "I don't want to go into law enforcement, I want to be an Auror."

Mrs. Potter looked at him for a second in shocked disbelief, before her eyes began to brim with tears. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair unsteadily. "Mum?" James said with worry walking over towards his mother and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What has your father put into your head," she said to herself, her head in her hands. "You don't know how many nights I have sat at alone waiting, just waiting for your father to come home. That's what it'll be like for that girl of yours, she'll be sitting at home wondering whether or not you'll come back alive."

James felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, what she was saying was true. "She wants to be an Auror too." James said slowly, sitting down with his mother.

"It's not a job for the faint of heart James," she said slowly.

"She isn't, and neither am I," James stood up and made for the door. He turned around, "I'm going back to Hogwarts mum."

* * *

**A/N:** A shorter chapter, but I still like it. James had some revelations.


	47. An Authors Note

**A/N: Guess what! i just realized this...it's been exactly a year and 2 days since i've started writing this fic. Thank you to everyone who has this story on their favorites list, gets a story alert and reviews. I enjoy your feedback. :)**


	48. Chapter 47

James sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Lily, what a Christmas. James heard his mother bumbling around in the kitchen; he tried not to think about how upset what he said had made her. He knew it was just a temporary bout of hysteria, two young people had been killed after all and James assumed his father was getting more information from Dumbledore, maybe some had been injured.

God, this was shaping up to be a nice Holiday. At least he knew from Remus that everyone else was safe in the compartment. Alice, Marlene and Dorcas were fine, so was Peter. He wondered about everyone else though, he realized he knew so little.

Sirius refused to look at either of them staring into the fire he reached down and threw a piece of wrapping paper into it watching it shrivel. James knew he would be back to his normal self soon; he just needed to cool off and remember that he had friends who cared about him. James smirked knowing he'd come back just as rambunctious as ever.

Lily snapped her head up and met his gaze. She wanted to go see her father, now. James stood up and motioned for Lily to follow. He threw a quick glance at Sirius, he would be fine. "Mum!" James yelled. "Lily and I are going for a walk, by the river."

James heard her sniffle and felt a guilty pang in his chest. "Come back before Lunch," she said softly.

"I love you mum," James said.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

James decided he and Lily should leave before he began to feel too guilty. James grabbed Lily's arm and their coats. He glanced back at Sirius one last time before pulling her towards the screen door that lead out to the deck.

As soon as they were outside Lily whispered furtively, "Are we going, now?"

"Yes, but we have to dissapparate in the forest." James led the way having let go of arm, he was surprised she hadn't protested to him holding her arm, but he didn't have time to think about it. He tried to keep an even pace not wanting his mother to get suspicious while she could still watch from the kitchen window. He walked several paces into the woods before coming to a stop.

"Here is good," James said, "Mum won't be able to see us, from the kitchen now." James turned to look at Lily. She was pale, her red hair whipping around her face; her cheeks were red from the cold wind and the snow. She was scared, he could tell, she was nervous about whether or not she would end up hurting her father in her own selfish way. But she wasn't selfish, if only James had the words to tell her that.

"Grab my arm; you don't know where to go." Lily said softly, sadly.

"Are you going to be okay?" James questioned his voice giving away his anxiety for her.

"I'll be fine," Lily said a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

Then quick as a flash James felt the familiar sensastion, like being sucked through a straw, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "We're here," Lily said, letting go of James arm.

He opened one eye suspiciously, the sunlight was streaming down on him, and there was no wind here. Then he opened the other in surprise, Lily laughed. "Where are we?" he asked.

They were standing in a fenced backyard and a dog was bounding towards them barking hysterically. Lily laughed again, "Hey Buttercup," she said stroking the yellow labs head. The house was white and had a neat inviting look to it, even if James was seeing it from the back. It was much smaller than James' own.

"This is my house," Lily said gesturing towards the home. Answering James questioning look Lily said, "We can't very well show up like wizards at the Hospital and I figured I best be seeing my mum and Petunia before we go." Lily's nose scrunched up at the mention of her sister, James reckoned he was about to find out why.

Without further ado Lily lead the way to the back sliding glass door "come on Buttercup," she said gesturing for the dog to follow her, James tailed not far behind.

He walked into the unfamiliar room which was a nice but quaint kitchen with white sheer curtains, it was painted yellow. Buttercup was jumping up and down her unclipped toenails clacking on the linoleum floor. "Mum I told you to keep that wretched thing out of the house!" James heard a high pitched shrill, Lily looked back at James apologetically and seemed to position herself, defensively.

"OH!" came a shocked voice. Standing at the end of the staircase was a tall and lanky, blond-haired girl. James first thought was that she looked like Lily, and then he realized they looked nothing alike. While Lily had a full heart-shaped face, she had a gaunt almost flat look about hers. While Lily had full hair, plump lips and red cheeks, she had limp straight hair that was so blond it looked almost white and thin lips that were pressed into a line, her skin was just as pale as Lily's but it made her look like she was on the verge of death. What James loved the most about Lily, her vivid green eyes, they were absent on this girl's face. Her eyes were horridly plain, pale grey ones.

"Hello, freak!" she said seeming to have recovered. "I told you I won't have your ratty thing," she pointed to the yellow lab, "In this house."

"Hey…" James started to say but Lily talked as if she hadn't heard him.

"Then what are you still doing here?" she asked sweetly.

"I see you've brought another one of your weird little friends have you," she said motioning towards James.

"Leave him out of this Tunney," Lily said furiously.

"Just as strange as that Snape boy isn't he. You know he was asking about you, at the supermarket. Said he didn't understand why you won't talk to him anymore, why is it you won't again?"

James watched as Lily's mouth opened and closed in shock, he took a step forward but she held up her hand effectively stopping him. "You're too freaky for them too, aren't you? You don't fit in anywhere," Petunia sneered her long neck veering forward as she grimaced at Lily.

"Why are you so bitter?" James asked without thinking.

She whipped her head towards him "I'm not bitter!" she shrieked, her voice higher.

"Yes you are, your being a bitch because your jealous of her aren't you," James said, Lily was looking at him in amazement.

Petunia's mouth hung open; she was gaping like a fish before she collected herself, "I'm not! Jealous of this…this…abnormal," she sputtered.

"I think you are, she's smarter than you, she has a gift that you don't, she gets to travel away to a far exotic place while you're left to rot in this place you think is a hellhole and she's prettier than you, you must know that. But what you must understand that the reason why you're so ugly is you've spent all you're time being resentful over it. No wonder you're so sour." Both Lily and Petunia were gawking at him now; James himself couldn't believe he had said it. Way to make a first impression, he thought wryly.

"Get OUT!" Petunia pointed to the door. "And take that scruffy thing with you!"

"NO!" Lily yelled. _Oh Damn, _James thought, _here it comes._ "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she yelled. "ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING! Jesus Petunia! Dad almost died!"

"No thanks to you!" She spat. Lily winced. "Don't think just because dad doesn't remember that I can't guess. They may have fooled him and mum, but I'm not stupid, this has your kind marked all over it!"

"Our kind?" James flared up taking yet another step forward, Lily held out her arm and James stopped fuming.

"Where's mum?" Lily asked in a defeated voice.

"At the hospital, with our dying father!" Petunia sneered. "Now if you'd excuse me," she twirled a key chain around her ring finger. "I have to go see Vernon." With a huff she walked past Lily and into the sitting room, Lily winced as the front door slammed.

There was a momentary silence that suspended in the air left in the wake of Petunias absence. The first to break the silence was Buttercup who sauntered over to her dog dish and began to munch on dry dog food. The second was by James who cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Lily said turning around to face him, she looked exhausted.

"How can you even be…?"

"Related? Yeah I know." Lily finished for him. "She's like my mum in some ways, in some ways she's a breed of her own." Lily laughed, "Believe it or not we used to best friends before Snape…" she trailed off.

"Snape lives near here?" James asked, slowly beginning to understand a friendship he never had before.

"Yeah," Lily swallowed. Buttercup munched on her food.

"That's why you became friends?" James asked tentatively.

"He was the first one to tell me I was a witch," Lily explained and it all began to make sense to James. "He was the first one to explain why I could make things happen…"

James wanted to hug her, but instead he said "She really is jealous of you, you know."

"I know," Lily laughed whipping a few stray tears from her eyes and grabbing a pair of keys off a hook. "James?"

"Hmm…" He replied suddenly getting nervous.

"Have you ever ridden in a car?"


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: **i wish everyone a (belated) merry christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

James felt like throwing up, and the wench was laughing at him laughing! The audacity! She clutched at her stomach as she locked the car watching as James face slowly went from a shade of alarming green to more of a peaky.

"At least the hospital can give me a pepper up potion," James said frowning as she burst out laughing again.

"This is a muggle hospital James," she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. James frowned, no pepper up potion? How did muggles survive? "For being a Quidditch player you'd think you'd be used to moving fast." Lily said smirking.

"It's cause you were driving," James managed to spit out.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving," she said crossing her arms. "You know what I didn't even think about…" she trailed off and looked down.

In an instant James cloths transformed on his body he looked up in surprise to see Lily shoving her wand in her pocket. "What…"

Lily cut him off, "I didn't even think about it, we can't go into the hospital looking like wizards."

"Oh," James said examining his cloths. "Nice bit of transfiguration, but honestly…that color?" he said pointing to the puce and maroon stripped shirt he was now sporting.

"I've always had trouble with yellow," Lily said smiling. "It was going to be Gryffindor colors see, I didn't know what you'd like."

"Oh, well thoughtful of you…" James said awkwardly. Lily nodded and sniffed.

After a few moments of silence she said "We better get going." It was alarming to James had different this tone was compared to her laughing one minutes earlier. Feeling slightly better, and regaining his proper color, James followed Lily who was already making her way through the doors.

The moment James entered he crinkled his nose, what was that smell? It was like a combination of elderly people, vomit and far too many cleaning spells. St. Mungos didn't smell like that. As Lily spoke to the women at the front desk he looked around at all the people sitting in rather uncomfortable looking chairs. There were baby's crying, pregnant women, green looking children, and countless other things, if only they had magic, James thought, they would be here and gone in no time instead they had to suffer through these illnesses. James sighed, there was a reason wizards kept magic a secret, people without magic would want everyone solving their problems. James had been taught that since birth. It didn't change the fact that it would help a lot of people.

James noticed the man closet to him who had his head in his hands, he didn't seem much older than James, mid twenties maybe. "Are you alright?" James asked without thinking.

The man looked up at him, his hands still held up even though he no longer had them over his eyes. He looked shocked at first; surprised that James had spoken to him. "_My, my wife has cancer_," he croaked.

James looked at the man in sorrow, wizard didn't get cancer, they'd found a magical cure for that ages ago. "I know it's no consolation, but I'm…sorry."

The man nodded seeming on the verge of tears, "I'm Richard," he said slowly. "My wife's name is Agatha."

"I'm James, I'm sorry but I have to go," he said pointing towards Lily who was now walking towards him.

Richard nodded. "Tell your girlfriend that you love her, **every** day. You don't know how long it'll last," Richard said wearily. James didn't have the heart to correct him; he nodded and walked over to Lily thinking how sad it was.

It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed just how angry her walk was, what on earth was it? "What's the…"

"They won't allow him any visitors that aren't family!" Lily hissed.

"But you are family," James said bemused.

"That's what I said, but according to her," Lily said jabbing her thumb in the direction of the secretary. "Denise and William Evans have only one child."

Lily was fuming, that much was clear in the way that her jaw was clenched and she ground her teeth. But there was something else in her eyes, it was sadness, James realized. Lily furiously wiped away a tear of frustration when it hit him. "This isn't over yet." James said smugly.

"Yes it is, I can't see my father!" Lily said irately.

"Are you a witch or not?" James asked in amusement.

"What are you…?" Lily trailed off, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Honestly, have you not spent the last seven years of your life learning the art of stealth in defense against the dark arts," James grinned.

It was then that Lily understood. "What's your plan?"

* * *

It was easy to get past the nurses unnoticed and James thanked his family yet again for the invisibility cloak he now so cherished. The harder part would be finding the room Mr. Evans habited. They scanned the first floor rooms and not finding anything went to the stairs Lily going up two at a time, James having no trouble keeping up.

Having gone through nine rooms with no luck, James wondered if Lily had the right hospital after all. It was relatively small, especially compared to Mungo's, based on all probability the should've found him by now.

"Room 210," Lily sighed opening the door and peeking in. two nurses stood next to a bed that held a bald women arguing vehemently.

"No, no, I don't care, _I'm dying_. I want to see Richard," she said sitting up in bed despite all the tubes attached to her wrist and her peaky coloring.

"Agatha, listen to me, you can't…"

"You listen to me!" She shouted with all her strength. "_I'm dying_; you don't think I know that already? I need Richard."

James realized with shock that this was the wife of the man downstairs, the one dying of cancer. Before James could utter a word Lily pulled the door shut and continued on. James couldn't shake the image of Agatha bald and pleading.

Lily gasped as James was wondering if someone, anyone really, could sneak into hospitals and heal all the patients miraculously overnight, _almost like magic._ Of course they couldn't, James thought, it would be suspicious wouldn't it if all of the sudden everyone in the hospital was well. But how would they choose who was worthy? It wasn't fair.

James looked into room 219 as Lily rushed in, the invisibility cloak falling off her, "Daddy?" she said. He had never heard her so broken.

"Baby girl," came the wounded man's reply.

Suddenly James wished he hadn't come along, this was between Lily and her father, perhaps he should go down to the waiting room and talk with Richard some more.

Perhaps it was the Marauders side in him or perhaps his love for her that had him curious to the point of no shame, curious enough that he would eavesdrop on a private reunion. But that was ridiculous, right? Lily had invited him along, it wasn't eavesdropping.

"Daddy," Lily cried again leaning over the injured man and sobbing freely. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered into Mr. Evans hand that was now clutching her own. It was a touching scene, the crying redhead standing over her brutally beat father.

And Mr. Evans was brutally beat. His face was something quite horrid to look at, and though James was sure under normal circumstances Mr. Evans would be rather a handsome man at the moment the swelling and purplish face was not by any means lovely to look at. The man surely had broken bones, the work that would take a minute for Poppy to heal and ages for this innocent man.

"Nonsense it's not your fault this is what tripping down the stairs can do to you," the man said good naturedly.

"Daddy surely you don't…"

James hushed her and pulled off the cloak, Lily jumped in fright as though having forgot that James was there. James wouldn't be surprised if she had.

"That's an awful looking shirt, boy," the man said cheerily from the bed nonplused that he had just appeared out of nowhere, James rather liked Mr. Evans.

"I know it's bloody dreadful isn't it," James said equally as cheerily. Lily glared at him.

"Is it common wizard custom to wear hideous cloths?" Mr. Evans asked curiously.

"Muggle cloths typically, sir," James said not knowing what to call him. "We wizard are rather misinformed about the usual muggle attire. We tend to be too," James hesitated searching for a word. "Flamboyant."

Mr. Evans nodded, clearly understanding the word muggle, "Well I daresay Lily, do introduce the man." James liked Mr. Evans more and more.

Lily looked shocked as if surprised her father wasn't behaving any differently. "Oh do stop frowning, Lily, it's Christmas for god's sake."

Lily nodded, "Dad this is James Potter, James this is Dad."

"Nice to meet you sir," James said smirking.

"The same to you, lad. I like this chap, Lily, much better than that other boy who you brought home two Christmas's ago; I don't know what was stuck up his arse."

James laughed out loud in surprise as Lily's eyes went as round as saucers. "You said you liked John," Lily said defensively, obviously referring to her short lived relationship with John Girl.

"I only said that to please you," Mr. Evans said smiling. "'Sides, shouldn't matter, this one's better looking anyhow."

"Dad I'm not…we're not," Lily spluttered while James puffed out his chest in pride.

"What's that?" Mr. Evans asked his white hair bobbing up and down, all over the place as he scowled at the IV in his arm.

"She means to say we're not dating Mr. Evans, just friends." Lily gave James a looked that seemed to plainly say _thank you_ as she sighed in relief.

"Pity," Mr. Evans sighed. "And you," he said pointing to James. "May call me Bill, and if you ever feel the need you have my permission to take my daughter to dinner."

James snorted, "Why thank you sir?" he smiled crookedly.

"Dad," Lily whined, turning red in the face.

"What?" Mr. Evans asked sounding annoyed.

"Do you have to…?"

"I just thought I'd tell him he could if he wanted to, Lils, you can scare of men sometimes you know."

James laughed, "Tell me about it."

Lily glared as Mr. Evans laughed along with James. "You play that sport lily was telling me about? With the golden…err what was it, rhymed with bitch…"

"Dad," Lily scolded.

"Yes, sir, with the golden snitch," James said in amusement.

"That's it!" Mr. Evans said in triumph. "Fun sport then?"

"The best," James replied.

"I'd like to fly a broom, sounds excellent, even though from what I understand Lils was a horrid flyer."

"She was," James agreed.

"I was not," Lily said her arms still crossed.

"You told me you were one of the last to get the broom of the ground," Mr. Evans said.

Lily pouted. "There, there, she's a hand at charms though, and potions, could probably beat me at anything in that department."

"Key word **probably**," Lily muttered crossly. James grinned.

Mr. Evans was beaming, even though it looked as if it was painful. "How's your Christmas been Mr. Evans?" James said, not feeling he knew him well enough yet to call him bill.

"Excellent, seen 'how the Grinch stole Christmas' at least five times."

James brow pulled together in puzzlement but Lily nodded laughing. "What's a Grinch?"

"Not a what, a who," Lily said.

"Yes, he lives in whosville," Mr. Evans said gravely.

"The Grinch lives in Whosville?" James asked as Lily congratulated Mr. Evans for such a great pun.

"The Grinch is sort of like a scrooge of sorts," Lily said in explanation.

When James stared blankly at her she exclaimed, "Surely you've heard of a Christmas carol? Charles Dickens? He's a great English author for god's sake. It's a classic."

"As is Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch stole Christmas, in the states anyway." Mr. Evans said.

For the next ten minutes or so they explained both story's first starting with "How the Grinch stole Christmas" and then "A Christmas Carol". 

"I've got to go to the loo," James said excusing himself and slipping out into the hallway.


End file.
